In the Principal's Office
by Only The Lucky
Summary: Rose is a student at St.Vlads and usually gets her way through seductive means. Yet that all changes when the new Principal comes and doesn't fall for her sexual charm. Doesn't mean Rose wont try...
1. Commando

**Chapter One – Commando **

**Rose's P.O.V**

"Harder!" I demanded as he tried to rock me against the abandoned desk. I rolled my eyes at his attempt. "Faster!" I demanded, like that will help. I felt his tiny little cock push in and out of me, rubbing against me – barely. Pathetic. He wraps his skinny pale arms around my lower back making me press my boobs against his pale chest which only increases the discomfort of having this loser all over and in me. He then speeds up at a ravenous pace yet it stills feel like almost nothing. I rolled my eyes and push him off me, disconnecting me from him which brings me enormous relief.

"Have you no shame?" I asked him staring into his eyes that I once thought were so enchanting. Yet it was a trap to get into my pants and show that _thing. _I stare openly at his southern regions. "You should feel horrible to; I saw pinkie's toes bigger than you!" Ralf's cheeks turn red as he covers his LITTLE friend. I roll my eyes again and pick up my school uniform. Which consist of a black blazer and a white short sleeve button up shirt and a skirt along with a black pleated skirt that ended at my mid-thigh.

Of course the skirt is supposed to be just above the knee yet I pulled a little string, yeah that's what we'll call them, and got me and my friend's shorter skirts. I don't care if it's slutty; I mean hey, I was doing it with Ralf in an abandoned classroom. Can't get lower than that.

Speaking of my class, it was at the sublevels of our Private School St. Vladimirs and it's been abandoned since I was in the second grade. The room was a small classroom consisting of a desk, which is where me and Ralf are. Some student's desk piled in the corner. A rusty old couch with this horrible checkered pattern on it and some old posters on the wall.

This is where I take my conquests. Ralf was a failed expedition. I only fucked him because my 'sort of boyfriend' asked me to. Ralf had a problem with girls, he had a face that only a mother could love and his body was oddly shaped. He had an enlarged belly but skinny arms and legs and pale but not in the good way. Plus a small dick. Negative 7.

Jesse so owes me.

I looked at his naked body again. "Gonna put clothes on and end my misery?" I asked as I tugged on my blazer. His cheeks flare again and he quickly puts on his clothes and I pick up my designer bag Lissa bought me, I don't want to admit it but I could never afford anything like it. I took out my cell phone and texted Lissa.

'Ralf – epic fail!' I text. I get a reply several moments later.

'Told ya, horrible way to start our senior year' She texts back. I smile and put it back in my bag. I slip on my heels and flip my hair before giving one last look at Ralf before leaving the room, leaving him alone.

The sub level consists of many halls and corridors yet I know my way out. I got left and walk up the steps to the first floor of the school. The school walls were crème color with white floors. The doors were dark red with black plates below the little windows with the room number on it. Paints of special school moments hung on the walls in black and white and surrounded by oak borders. Many windows were in the halls to let in sunlight that the Montana clouds will allow. Some crosses were hung on the walls since St. Vladimirs is religious.

New students poured in from the doors, wide grins on their faces and large backpacks hanging on them. I spotted Lissa near her lockers talking to her boyfriend, Christian who she started dating mid junior year after the messy break with her ex-boyfriend Aaron.

I told her I Aaron was armature in the sack yet she didn't listen and a month later Aaron stole Lissa virginity. I could of hooked her up with Jesse since he is pretty good so her first time wouldn't be lame. Luckily for her she found Christian who she says is 'A.M.A.Z.I.N.G' I didn't hook up with Christian even before Lissa got him, he just isn't my type. Plus I have a hunch that Christian goes for the super model type.

Like Lissa, Lissa is tall and skinny but not the skinny that's unattractive or unhealthy looking. She has few curves yet that works for her and she has pale blond hair that flows down her back and fair skin that's always zit-less. Add that with hypnotizing pale green eyes and Lissa was really, really attractive.

It contrasted with my exotic features but I wasn't sad that I wasn't as skinny as Lissa. I loved my body and had many, many boys to back up that fact. Even with my amazing body Lissa is still 'Queen B' in this school; she got that way with her demanding personality and charm.

I walked over to them and tapped on Lissa's shoulder so Christian can stop swallowing her. They pulled back with swollen lips, red cheeks and big goofy smiles. I rolled my eyes yet I couldn't keep the small smile off my face, if anything I was a jealous of Lissa's relationship with Christian, no I didn't like Christian I seen him more as a zit that I couldn't pop but I was envious of their relationship how it wasn't just about sex.

Me and Jesse weren't together, I've never called him my boyfriend, held his hand in public and ever did the cute P.D.A like Lissa and Christian. When he's flirting with other girls I don't have the right to get upset, nor do I actually get upset. So pretty much we're just bed buddies or desk buddies since I've never had sex with him on an actual bed. I let out a small sigh.

"Are you thinking of your horrible experience with Ralf?" Lissa asked taking my sigh as in something with Ralf. Even though it wasn't, I still wanted to vent.

"Yes, oh god Lissa you should see him naked. I'm gonna have to look at online porn just to get the images out of my head!" I said putting my head in my hands. "Damn it, I shouldn't have had Jesse talk me into it!" I said feeling enormous regret. I rarely ever feel an ounce of regret after sex, yet I did with Ralf. Damn, it felt like I was rubbing against cardboard. No, cardboard would have felt better. Lissa was about to reply before both of our phones rang, signaling a text. Christian's rang as well, actually most of the kids in the hall.

_Mass Text! From Camille Conta to Senior Class. _

_New Principle is 2 hot 4 his own good!_

I always loved Mass texting! I read the text again. "When did we get a new principle?" I asked Lissa. She was shoving her phone in her purse. "What happened to Mr. Melon?"

"Mr. Melon, didn't you get enough when he was here last year?" Lissa asked. It was true, I didn't necessarily like Mr. Melon he was a total pervert. He had teenage girls give him B.J's to eliminate detention, first I thought it was just me – till I heard Camille talking about how she got out of suspension and I heard another girl crying in the stall and talking to her mom about how the 'freak principle' tried to make her do 'unholy acts of god'. I might be the looses' cannon here but most of these kids are very religious. Including Lissa, she rather took a week of detention to go anywhere near Mr. Melons 'disco stick' plus she was dating Christian.

When Christian heard he lighted Mr. Melon's desk on fire, with his laptop, files and precious pictures on it. That's where he got the name sparky from. I'm happy he's gone and if Camille says the new principle is hot, he must be the sight for sore eyes. Camille is very picky about men.

Speaking of men, my good friend Mason and his best friend Eddie came up to us. Mason was one of the few 'guy' friends I have; no we didn't sleep with each other. The only sexual thing we've ever did was kiss when were in Kindergarten. Since middle school we kind of split ways. He went with the nerdy crowd while I was one of the 'It' girls at school. Mason was still cute though, with his red hair and cute little freckles and those big nerd glasses, Mason was good looking. Eddie was hot but I never screwed him either since he's Mason's best friend and everyone knows Mason has a crush on me. Eddie had muscle with cute sandy blond hair. Mason had muscle to, despite his love for all things geeky.

"Hey, guys. Ready for senior year?" Mason asked with a big smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hell yes! It's gonna be epic. Parties all night, boys all day, you getting rid of those glasses." I said taking them off his face. He smirked at me before reaching out to grab them.

"My glasses are staying on my face, and I wasn't talking about parties. I was referring to the new lab the Lazar's donated." I rolled my eyes; of course that was what he was referring to.

"Come on guys, we better get to breakfast before all the donuts are gone." I said hooking my arm through Lissa's and we headed off the café were many kids were already seated and talking loudly to one another. Christian went off somewhere and me and Lissa stood in the line waiting for it to move faster.

Once I got to the donuts there was only one glazed beauty left and a muffin next to it, also a loner. Just then I saw a small manicured pale hand reach for the muffin, I knew who that hand belonged to. Luckily I was faster than her.

I grabbed it before she could and also grabbed the donut. I took a bite of the donut and held the muffin in my palm. She slowly turned to me, lots of her blond hair over her face. I loved to see how much I've broken her. Mia and I are old enemies, ever since her freshman year when I stole her boy toy; of course I didn't know he was already private property but my pride got in the way so I've never apologized for it. Even though it's been two years Mia apparently got her a pole up her ass since she's 'out to get me'.

"Always gotta have something in your mouth, Hathaway?" She asked with a taunting glare. "I guess cocks aren't enough." I heard 'ooh's' coming from the back of the line and some people near the line that happened to hear us. I clenched my jaw as I thought of a witty retort.

"Yeah, Jason's was a little to child sized, I guess that's why he hooked up with a baby like you." Another round of 'ooh's' came from around us. I loved teasing Mia about her looks; she was like a little kid. Small and prim with pink cheeks and her hair was usually in curls, yet today she had her hair straight and lifeless. She rolled her eyes and tried to get her muffin back. Once she reached for it I pulled away, holding it above her head. She was to short to reach it.

People laughed as she jumped to reach her. Her cheeks turned a fiery red and her blue eyes turned to me. Before I could do anything her small arms grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back making me bump into Lissa. It also made me drop the muffin AND donut.

I looked down at the last donut and back at Mia. I reached out and pushed her making her fall on her ass, I was much stronger than the prim little Mia. I wanted to pounce on her once she was down yet she got back up pretty quickly. Mia then pushed me again and yanked my hair bringing me back.

I shoved on Mia's shoulder to have her let go yet it only enraged her and made her pull harder. A shriek passed my lips as my hair clutched in Mia's small fist. I then grabbed Mia's hair and pulled her towards me and made her bump against the food on the stand and made some of it fly towards us getting all over me and Mia's uniform. Mia then used the distraction and flung herself towards me, her small weight enough to make me trip over the ropes that held the lines and I went back first one the floor and it knocked the wind out of me. Not to mention my skirt was up and I forgot my underwear in the sub level. Damn it.

**Dimitri's P.O.V**

"Welcome to St. Vladimir's Mr. Belikov, we are more than pleased to have you here." Mrs. Rinaldisaid as she showed me to my office. This consisted of an oak wood desk and two wooden chairs in front and one large office chair in the back where I'll be sitting. I put my brief case down and looked around.

Three large floors to ceiling windows that had a view of the mountains in Montana. Book shelf's lined the walls and most were empty. The office was pretty spacious though. A door on the left side of the room led into the office where Mrs. Rinaldi works as the school receptionist. I also heard her husband works as a freshman bio teacher and her daughter is also enrolled.

"I'm pleased to be here Mrs. Rinaldi." I told her. She smiled kindly at me.

"Please call me, Char." She says. I smiled at her.

"Call me Dimitri." I say sitting at my desk. Then a question pops in my head. "Who was the last principle?" I asked Char. I can see the change in mood immediately.

"Uhm, Mr. Melon. He was here for around three years." She answers.

"Why'd he quit?" I asked her. She then grows uncomfortable again and bits her lower lip, a habit I picked up on immediately. Alberta then enters the office not bother knocking, not that I mind all that much. Alberta was an older lady yet tough as nails. She had graying hair in her pixie cut and usually a scowl on her face all the time; she was partners with Mr. Alto and they both worked as Gym Teachers.

"Dimitri, I hope your getting acquainted." She said and took a seat in front of my desk.

"Yes he is, I was just telling him about our old principle, Mr. Melon." Alberta's eyes widen in shock.

"Really…" She said dragging the word out. I raised an eyebrow; it didn't take a genius to know something happened with 'Mr. Melon'.

"What happened with him?" I asked both of them, Alberta and Char both shared looks. Alberta shrugged and Char looked as if she was about to burst with the secrets. She'll spill in 3…2…1

"Okay, I'll tell you. It'll be good to tell you in advance so you can beware of the some of the girls here at St. Vladimirs." She said. "Their…uhm…uhm…"

"Their little whores." Alberta said with blank face. "Especially Hathaway." Char nodded vigorously.

"She's also a bully; she's always picking on my girl." Char adds with a sad face.

"Why doesn't she get expelled or something?" I asked, this might be my first year as a principle yet I knew the basics. Maybe American schools work differently. Alberta and Char share another look, Alberta is quite while Char spoke.

"Well the old principle and some teachers, let some students off the hook by having them do, excuse my French, slutty acts." Char said with a small frown. I leaned back in the chair as I took it in. St. Vladimirs was a religious school right?

"The female students were given other alternatives instead receiving their punishment, like detention or being suspended they can just give Mr. Melon a hand job and they'll be on their way." Alberta said. "It all started with Rosemarie trying to get out of a month suspension for beating up Mia, she stayed in this office for over thirty minutes and came back out with red hands and swollen lips."

"Not to mention the goofy smile on Mr. Melon's face." Char added. "I'm happy that my husband and I are so close, I couldn't bear losing him to a high school student."

"Yet others did fall into the spell," Alberta said. "About 50 percent of the male teachers. Only Rosemarie did this though, unlike all the other girls going to Mr. Melon none of them seduced other teachers."

"That we know of." Char added quickly. "That's why we limit the females in male classes, and Ms. Hathaway this year only has female teachers."

"Thank god this is her last year." Alberta says.

"Yup, then Mia can fully enjoy her senior year." Char said with a wide smile. I nod just as Oksana, the guidance counselor knocked timidly on the threshold.

"Mr. Belikov," She asked. I turned to her. "There was a fight in the cafeteria and they need you to speak with the girls."

"Girls? Who was it?" Oksana looks at Alberta and Char.

"Mia and Rosemarie – again." She said with a roll of her eyes. The two ladies in front of my sigh dramatically. I get up from my chair and straighten my jacket and walk out of my office into the reception.

The reception was fairly large, with a burgundy couch against the wall and the large wooden glazed desk Char sat at that had the big letters 'St. Vladimirs' on it. Two of the schools guards were standing in the middle with two girls held by the arms.

One was small and blond, her pale cheeks red with anger and some hair falling down over her face. She had very blue eyes that were identical to Char, this must be Mia.

The other one had dark brown long hair that went to her mid back. Her brown eyes and smile looked smug. Also her uniform was slightly altered at the skirt making it shorter, showing off more skin than a religious school should allow. This must be the infamous Rosemarie.

"How'd this happen?" I asked them. Before Rosemarie can speak Mia jumps to it.

"This bitch stole my muffin!" She screams at the top of her lungs while trying to get out of the tight grip. I just can't understand how something that small can be so full of anger. What – did she say this started over a muffin? I sighed and raised an eye brow.

"Did this start all over a muffin?" I asked them.

"Yes!" Mia screams. "This whore can't tell what's hers and what's not!" Mia said glaring at Rosemarie and even I can tell that has a double meaning. Rosemarie rolls her eyes.

"W-"

"No, no, no. Shut up, bitches like you don't deserve to speak!" Mia said cutting her off. Rose glared at her and just as she was about to speak again the glass doors opened and came in a two more teenagers.

One was a girl, probably around Rose's age. She was super model skinny and tall, with long pale blond hair that matched her pale green eyes and porcelain skin. The boy next to her had black hair with pale skin and ice blue eyes that painfully reminded me of Natasha. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and a look that said 'I'd rather be anywhere else.'

"Rose is innocent she did – oh my god." The blond girl said. Char gasped.

"Vasilisa! Don't use god's name in vain." Char chastise. Vasilisa looked at Rose.

"Camille was so right!" She said to her. Rose looked at me and nodded back to Vasilisa with a wide smile.

"So Mr. Principle are you gonna suspend us or are you and Rose gonna go in your office, your gonna nail her then she comes out with two weeks detention and I get suspended for ten days." Mia said.

"That's usually how it works." Rosemarie added with a flirty smile, finally able to say something.

"Well this year's different, since it's the first day of school I'll go easy on both of you. Three months of detention." I said and started to turn around before a hand pulled me back. I looked down to see Rosemarie.

"No, I don't do detention." Rosemarie said crossing her arms.

"The only thing you don't do." Mia added. Rosemarie ignored her.

"Come on, Comrade. Don't do me like that." She said in a sexy voice while trailing her finger down my stomach. I grabbed her hand, not to roughly because she might get the wrong idea.

"Go to class, Rosemarie." I said and pushed her hand away. Only she didn't take no for an answer. She reached up and put her hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"I'm pretty sure we can go somewhere and work this out. I know you that cock of yours is just aching to get in my wet, tight –"

"No thanks Rosemarie." I said to her, gently pushing her away from me and I walked back to my office, only to hear the loud clack of Rosemarie's heels running pass me, she stopped in front of the door of my office, blocking my path.

"Did you just….turn me down?" She asked me. I nod. Truthfully Rosemarie is a beautiful girl, yet she's not my type and she's a student and she only wants sex to get out of detention. No thanks.

"You should get to class Rosemarie." I said. She scowled and openly looked down at my southern regions.

"I didn't even make you hard." She whispered to herself and her cheeks inflamed. She's embarrassed. She didn't even look back at me, she just pushed pass me and the other people and walked out the doors. The blond one immediately followed her along with the other guy. Mia then grinned at her mom.

"This is gonna be an awesome school year."

**A/N – So it's pretty obvious this is for mature eyes only. Sorry kids. Anyways do any of you think this is a little too much, since this is mild compared to what will be coming up. Also I know Rose is OOC but that's intentional, as the story progresses she'll be more of herself, the girl we all know and (sometimes) love. This story is also gonna be light and funny, nothing really serious or depressing like my other stories. So I hope you all enjoy. **

**Make sure to review. **


	2. The 'G' bomb

**I changed my username, in case you guys haven't noticed. :l **

**Do'B and vampzgirl – Tasha wasn't gonna end up in the story, she was just gonna be mentioned a few times that's all. I didn't even plan for her to make an appearance so I hope that eases your minds. **

**Chapter Two – The 'G' bomb **

**Rose's P.O.V**

My mind was reeling from what happened with the new principle, man, what is his name? Know what, it doesn't matter. The outcome was still the same – he turned me down.

No one has done that since middle school, and they kind of had good reason. But now? Unless they have a girl friend then the answer is always 'Yes!' so why did he say no?

_Maybe he's gay. _

A gay guy really shouldn't be working at a religious school though; the world isn't ready for that. But then again I did have my suspensions about that math teacher we had sophomore year. He seemed to be checking out that guy Shane more than the girls.

_Maybe is just a regular principle._

A regular principle? When's the last time I had one of those, never in high school I know that much. Now that I think about it, a regular principle would be nice, sort of. But really who am I kidding; with my grades and lack of 'participation' I won't be getting valedictorian anytime soon. Plus I promised Lissa I'll get better grades so Lehigh can even consider accepting me in their university. It's been a dream of ours since we were little, well mainly Lissa's. I don't really do the whole 'college' thing because I hate school the first round, I think doing it again will be pure torture. Yet Lissa wants it so whatever I'll bite into the college experience yet that won't happen if my grades stink.

Which brings me back to the whole regular principle thing, no way can I ever step one foot into any university if my grades were natural. I need a little outside help. For Lissa's sake.

The bell rung and snapped me out of my day dream. Everyone then picked up their books and shuffled to the door. My new teacher, Ms. Karp who was a little bit on the crazy side yelled out homework to the students before sitting back at her desk and typing something on her laptop. I got out and went to my locker. This was my last class and this is about the time I get to see Lissa. Lissa was mostly in advanced prep classes so I didn't see her in any of my classes.

I put my books in my locker and leaned against it waiting for Lissa. My thoughts then trailed off like usual. That is till I saw Jesse walking by. I instantly put on my flirty man eater smile that came to me naturally. Jesse smiled at me and walked over.

"Hey, Rose." He said leaning on the lockers beside me. "Heard what happened with Mr. Belikov, need any cheering up?" He asked as his arm snaked around me waist and leaned and placed small kisses on my neck. I smirked and gently pushed him off. St. Vladimirs has a strict rule about P.D.A and since my strings got cut loose I don't wanna get into trouble.

"Where you hear that from?" I asked Jesse. "Mia?" He nods.

"Yeah she pretty much tackled me in second period." He said. "So, it's true?" He asked looking down at me. I nod. I didn't want to express how I threw myself at him and got turned down. The embarrassment was just too much so I had to play cool with it around Jesse.

He laughed; yes the asshole had the right to laugh. I glared at him yet it didn't stop his hysterical laughter. He wiped tears from his eyes and gave me a large cocky smile.

"You lost your touch Rose." He said. "Maybe some make-up will help, maybe he turned you down because of that enormous zit on your forehead." He chuckled again before walking away.

I glared daggers at his retreating figure. I rolled my eyes and turned around leaning my head on my locker. I lightly banged my head against the locker for several reasons.

One – No one could see my zit.

Two – Maybe this will pop the zit.

Three – Avoid the stares of my fellow peers.

"Ms. Hathaway I don't advise students to bang their heads repeatedly on their lockers, it may cause brain damage." I hear from the velvety smooth voice that caused all this trouble. I turned around to face him. He looked just as good as he did when he embarrassed me. Next to him was a girl, maybe about my age or younger.

"What do you want, Comrade?" I asked. He gave me a stern look. "Mr. Belikov." I corrected. Then I see everyone, well most people looking our way. I gave them all a glare.

"What the hell are you all looking at?" I asked them. Some snickered others rolled their eyes at my usual empty threats but all looked other ways while still keeping their ears open to the conversation.

"Language, Rosemarie." He said. I rolled my eyes at the full name.

"Hell isn't a curse word." I argued. "Shit, fuck, cunt, motherfucker-"

"Ms. Hathaway I know cuss words, I don't need you to elaborate." He said slight annoyed yet keeping his cool. "Anyways I came to remind you of your detention that starts in about….ten minutes." I rolled my eyes. Damn, I forgot about the detention.

"If you don't go to the afternoon one or the one in the morning I'll have to suspend you for two days." He explained.

"Yeah, yeah got it." I said and looked anywhere but him. I happen to catch Lissa and Christian walking down the hall, his arm slung around her shoulders and she laughing at something he said. Thank god, maybe I can get away from my Russian jailer. Then I saw a sea of blond run past them and I realized it was Mia and she was walking right up to me.

"Hello Rose," Mia said politely. "I came to apologize for my behavior earlier; I say we bury the hatchet for the new year." Mia's performance was almost laughable. Yet to an outsider it would seem as if it was heartfelt yet I know Mia and no amount of acting classes will ever get me to buy her bullshit. I glared at her.

"I'll accept that apology right when hell freezes over." I said coldly. "Stop trying to kiss his ass, it won't get anywhere." I said.

"Like you?" She said. "I guess then we can group together. You're the girl who can't get into his pants and I can get into his head. We're like sisters." I continued the glare.

"I hope this banter wraps up soon, because both of you need to be in detention." Mr. Belikov said before walking away, yet his arm was wrapped around the girl's shoulders. Maybe that's the reason he turned me down…

Mia left with a huge smirk on her glossed lips, heading to detention. Lissa came up to me with Christian.

"I guess since you have detention we can't carpool. Or do you want me to pick you up afterwards?" Lissa asked.

"No thanks, plus don't you have shopping to do with the girls?" I asked her. She shrugs.

"Yes but that starts at five, detention is only for a half an hour." I sigh then think of a plan.

"You know what; have Abby Badica sign me in for detention. I'm ditching." I told Lissa. She gave me a questionable look.

"What if Abby isn't in detention?"

"Abby's always in detention." I answer. "I need one more shot with Mr. Belikov before we leave." I said and felt determination in my decision. Lissa eyes widened.

"What, no! He humiliated you once; do you have to go for seconds?" She asked using logic to change my mind. Yet I was already set and everyone knows when I set my mind I don't change it. I smirked at Lissa.

"Positive." I took out my compact mirror and fixed my hair a little and used some make-up to cover up my zit. I needed to look perfect.

While prepping up I had a moment of weakness where the thought of being to desperate and demanding came to mind yet I brushed it off.

"Do I look good?" I asked Lissa. She shrugs.

"You look great but still-" I cut her off.

"No changing my mind. All I heard was that I look great, now get to detention and have Abby sign me in." I said shooing both Christian and Lissa away. I took one more look in the mirror.

_I'm beautiful, nothing can change that. _

I closed the mirror and walked to the admissions office where Mr. Belikov's office is located. I really should learn his first name; this can go so much smoother if I do.

I peak and see Mrs. Rinaldi at her desk typing away. Even though I can be stealthy I won't be able to pass her with all the ninja skills in the world. If this is gonna work I need to surprise Mr. Belikov. I thought for a moment then stepped back and leaned on my some lockers. The hallways thankfully were clear.

I took out my cell phone and put the school's number in.

"Hello this is St. Vladimir's academy, how may we assist you?" I hear Mrs. Rinaldi's voice say over the phone and the echo from the office.

"Miss, I've been informed that there's a lady bug infection in the library. We need you to come and check it out immediately." I said disguising my voice for something deeper and manlier.

"Alright, I'll send someone over-"

"No, no the students that are there only trust you. Please hurry." I said quickly before hanging up the phone. I peaked around to see Mrs. Rinaldi looking at the phone in disbelieve before getting up and running out the door. I flattened myself against the wall hoping she wouldn't see me. Luckily she was in to big of a hurry to notice. I blew a sigh of relief. Then I slipped into the admissions office and went to her desk. Next to her computer was a list of teachers and at the top of the list it read. Belikov, Dimitri.

"Dimitri…" I whispered testing the name on my lips. I liked the way it sounded and it fit him.

I looked over at his office door and I couldn't help the devilish smirk that found its way on my lips. I quickly opened my blazer and unbuttoned a few buttons on my blouse so that it show some skin and the top of my white and pink bra.

I then walked over and opened his door.

I seen Dimitri at his desk, papers on his desk. He looked up when he heard me.

"Oh, Rosemarie." He said. I gave him a man eater smile before closing the door and locking it behind me. The click rang through the room. "Aren't you supposed to be in detention?" He asked.

"Sure…" I said letting the word drag out and I walked over to his desk and sat on top of it on the side where he was. I made sure our legs brushed against each other.

"Rosemarie I sure hope this isn't another-"

"Don't call me Rosemarie, just say Rose." He sighed.

"Rose," He said. "I think you should leave." Damn there he goes with rejection. Like hell if I was giving up, so I tried a different approach.

"Why don't you want me?" I asked while slipping onto his lap. I felt him flinch with me being so intimate with him. I then slightly squeezed his arms and man was he ripped.

"You're a student." He answered while trying to pull me off of him but I fought but grabbed onto both of his shoulders and laid my head in the crook of his neck.

"Is that the only reason?" I asked.

"No, it's my turn." He said. He still wasn't holding me in anyway since both of his arms were on the arm rest of the chair and not around me. I wonder how that'll feel. "Why are you trying so hard?" He asked. I think a little while before giving him an answer.

"Because I hate detention." I answer yet it wasn't really the truth, it was but wasn't.

"That can't be the only reasons." He said. "What's the real reasons?"

"I want you." I answered and ignored that he skipped my question.

"For sex?" He asked, curiosity in his voice. I couldn't see his face but it probably was the same way.

"Isn't that what you want? All boys want that, that's the only reason they pay attention to us." I said and it was true, at least I felt that way and I remember my mom warning me about boys and I believe she used a similar line.

"I'm no boy." He said. "A man would treat you with respect, like you for your personality, not looks." I thought for a few moments about what he said and a smile crept on my face.

"So if we got to know each other, you might give me a chance?" I asked hopeful. I heard him sigh deeply and for a moment there was just silence.

"I can't." He said and I frowned before I could further investigate he cut me off. "I'm gay."

…

What the hell? Did he just say what I think he said. I froze on his body, not moving at all. Then I jumped off of him. I looked down at him in disbelief. Then at a feverous pace I buttoned up my shirt and closed my blazer.

"You're gay?" I asked and my voice sounded surprisingly squeaky. I evened my voice before I spoke again. "You don't seem gay."

He looked at me for a second and smirked. "So, what are gays supposed to act like?"

I then racked my brain for any information I had on gays, I wanted to come up with an intelligent answer yet didn't want to sound mean or insult Dimitri.

"I don't know, happy and have really good fashion sense." So I'm guessing that intelligent thing went out the window, so did the nice part. He smiled.

"Sorry if I don't met your expectations." He said while standing up. I watched his every movement to, he was just so perfect. To bad he's strictly dickly. Well I guess he'll make some guy _extremely _happy. I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips. I guess I better get into college some other way.

I could always study…

Study, really? But I don't have another choice, do I? Lissa would be absolutely devastated if I didn't make it into college with her, and we both been joined at the hip since as long as I can remember. All the way back in Kindergarten. I can't bare to see her upset. I mentally sighed.

"Okay Dimitri, I mean Mr. Belikov." I said and tried not to sag my shoulders as I left his office.

When I closed the door I swear I could hear laughing.

**A/N – Hope you see a new side of Rose, a little bit of her old self peaking out. Her loving care for Lissa, I decided I wanted to make the most noticeable features stick out. I always thought her care for Lissa was a main one and I really wanted that to show first. Of course this is only scratching the surface with that but still it's better than nothing. I have so many things planned I can wait to write them all down. Hurray for writing. **

**That sounded more preppy than intended. **


	3. The Virgin Chronicles – Part I

The Virgin Chronicles – Part I

Rosemarie was always self conscious. She just turned fourteen and the New Year's revelation to loose weight didn't really work out. She could hardly keep a promise, let alone an oath to loose pounds that stuck to her bones since she was a baby.

It was a sunny day in May and the kids were all eating outside. The boys playing with the dirt like the immature children they were and the girls trying to get tans and complaining about the bees, like the adults they were trying to be. Rosemarie sat in the back, under the shade with a full plate in front of her and none of her food touched yet her stomach craved for it.

Her much skinner friend next to her, Lissa who was busy unconsciously perfecting the hair flip while texting. Lissa only had yogurt and an apple that was half bitten into and the yogurt cup empty. Rosemarie had in front of her the usual. Teddy bear crackers with apple sauce and a ham sandwich and a candy bar along with a bottle of lemonade that was sweating over the table.

Rosemarie ignored the stares and laughs from the much 'prettier' girls and only paid attention the uneven strokes of grass on the ground.

Then the smell of light perfume and hair spray engulfed the small spot Lissa and Rosemarie were. Rosemarie looked up to see Camille Conta with her pack of Barbie dolls. Lissa was one of them, give or take. Lissa was a much nicer and forgiving and way, way less judgmental. Camille made light conversation with Lissa, totally ignoring Rosemarie and the other girls giving her mean looks with their noses held high. Rosemarie squirmed under their gaze. Camille eventually sat down and the others followed.

Camille and Lissa then talked about all the things about-to-be-high schoolers talked about. Boys and make-up. The usual. Rosemarie stayed out of it, she knew she didn't belong. She knew that this summer will be the last summer where it won't be 'so bad'. The horrors she heard from people about high school wasn't reassuring, it frightened her. Rosemarie thought at the time that she'll remain a virgin till death. How wrong she turned out to be.

No one wanted her unless they were some creepy chubby chaser that wanted to grope her. She had a tad of self respect and wanted something more than just lust in a relationship. It was almost comical how she lost this so called 'respect' the first months of high school.

After moments of the girly chatter something caught Rosemarie's eye. Across where Rosemarie was she saw a man. He was tall, maybe 6'2 or 6'3, he wore a buttoned down shirt and some jeans and had a cigarette between his fingers. Everything about him said bad body, Rosemarie was compelled.

Rosemarie gazed a while longer at the stranger's back, then he turned around. Rosemarie couldn't keep her eyes off of him, even when his striking emerald eyes met his.

A smile formed on his lips as he looked at the awkwardly plump girl in the back.

Rosemarie smiled back, Rosemarie didn't know that this will be the start of the first, best and worse, relationship she ever had.

**A/N – So you guys might be wondering about this…**

**It's pretty simple; I'll write a 'Virgin Chronicle' right after I write a main chapter in this story, but these will come randomly – when I feel like it. **

**The V.C is a like a smaller story inside the big one, these are Prequels to In the Principle's office, don't you wanna see how Rose got so screwed up? **

**You can skip these if you wish. **

**These will be a little bit more depressing than the actual story and less funny, unless you count cruel fat jokes funny – I don't know your sense of humor. These also will be really short, about a page long. **

**Anyways, do you have questions or concerns you can easily, review or P.M me. **


	4. Mentally Disturbed

**Chapter Three – Mentally Disturbed**

**Rose's P.O.V**

"Give this to your mother." The school therapist said as she thrust a slip of paper to me. I take it from her giving her a patronizing smirk. She glared at me one more time before shooing me out of her office and slamming the door behind me. Mrs. Rinaldi peaked at me from over her romance novel, I couldn't see her mouth but I was positive she was smirking.

I flip my hair before walking out of the office into the hustle and bustle of the hallway. Students everywhere going up and down to their lockers and some blocking the hallway with their mindless chatter. Luckily it was a wide hallway and I managed to get through easily to my locker where my ever so faithful friend Lissa and her thorn in my side boyfriend resided.

"Therapy went horrible I'm guessing." Lissa says with a knowing smile. Ever since sophomore year some teachers requested (demanded) I get at least one therapy session some time in the first week of school, mainly since I left heads rolling in freshman year. They all thought that one therapy session could change that. Optimistic are we?

"She was nearly in tears." I said with a giggle. "Man, I'm gonna miss that."

"Don't worry; I'm pretty sure you'll be doing the same thing in Lehigh." Lissa said and I fought back a flinch_. If I make it into college. _

"So what's the damage?" Christian asked. I looked down at the paper and smoothed out the wrinkles of when the therapist balled it up while handing it to me. I looked at the messy print of what she wrote.

_She's mentally disturbed! May need exorcism or DEATH! – Mrs. Fickle. _

"Short, sweet and straight to the point." I said while handing the note to Lissa. She laughed before giving it to Christian who laughed before handing it back to me.

"You out did yourself Hathaway." He said and stuffed his hands back into his pockets, which wasn't allowed her at St. Vladimirs, yet that's Christian a rebel without a cause. I smiled before slipping the paper in the cracks of my locker.

"Yeah, well I try." I said rubbing my fingers on my shoulder. The first bell rung which signaled I had five minutes to get to class. I said bye to them and made my way into class.

Strangely while I was there I did something I haven't done in a long time. I listened.

I listened what the teacher had to say, yet all of it slipped pass me. I didn't understand a word and everything she said sounded like alien language. Which is when I knew I needed tutoring – badly!

When I arrived to lunch I didn't have any incident, luckily Mia was across the cafeteria talking to a friend while eating a cheesy pizza. My stomach growled and I grabbed myself a pizza as well, except this was loaded with pepperoni, mushrooms, extra cheese and I grabbed a large coke.

I went over to the regular table. Lissa was already seated beside Christian. Camille, Carly and the others were there as well. Most were giving distasteful looks at Christian – the usual. Some eyes landed on me, yet they were friendly and welcoming.

This crew long ago welcomed me with open arms, well as open as they can be. I gave them many perks, shorter skirts, better grades and of course an all-access pass to club 'boys' which is another way for saying I got them guys. Sadly that might be going down the drain since the new principle is gay and all the boobs in the world can't change him.

Such a shame.

"Mia is a total whore." Camille commented while nibbling on her salad.

"Bigger whore than Rose?" Carly asked. I stopped mid-bite and looked over at Carly. I tried to keep my voice even.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked. Every one of the Barbie dolls looked at me and so did Lissa and Christian; luckily no other table over-heard us since we weren't yelling – yet.

"You're a whore; I was asking if Mia's a bigger whore than you." Carly said nonchalantly not catching my drift that I was upset on what she said and if she noticed she didn't give a damn.

Well you need brain a damn so I guess that answers that question.

Camille caught what I meant as simply snickered before continuing the conversation, on a different topic though. I looked down at my food, my appetite lost.

Who the hell am I kidding?

I took another bite and thought over my problem.

Carly just called me a whore and everyone agreed, well except Lissa, sort of, she's to nice to actually say it to my face or out loud but I know what she's thinking, hell, I know what everyone in this room thinks of Rosemarie Hathaway.

While I was eating a thought occurred to me. Suddenly I couldn't help the Cheshire cat grin that spread across my face. I looked up at the table as I could see everyone was chatting causally like any other day. I pushed my food away and stood on the table, all eyes on me.

"I want everyone's attention!" I said but it was merely a formality, I already had there attention. Also the teacher's attention, they were glaring my way.

"I just want all of St. Vladimirs to know that I – Rosemarie Hathaway, reclaim my virginity." Everyone at the table I was had their mouths wide open and eyes wide – like fishes. Only Christian didn't – he was to busy rolling on the floor, holding his stomach laughing.

"Miss. Hathaway." I heard someone call. Goosebumps immediately trailed up my arm as his voice wrapped around me. No man has ever had that effect. Yet at the same time I've never been with a man – only boys. Little childish boys. I was a pedophile of some sort. I turned around to look down on Mr. Belikov. I wonder if this is the first time he ever had to look up at anyone. The table was tall and the six inch heels I was wearing didn't help.

I still can't believe he's gay, god must really hate me.

The top of his came to my waist, he was a bit far away so he didn't really have to look up at me. He walked over to the table and the girls around me swooned, excluding Lissa of course. When she started dating Christian her 'hotness alert' shut down. Sadly she only found Christian attractive. Ew!

"Rosemarie, get down." He said, yet he didn't offer his hand. I mustn't be the only person who feels uncomfortable touching. I wonder if he's a little embarrassed about telling me he's gay.

"No." I said and stumped my foot on the table. I looked down at him. "How much did you hear?" I asked. Mrs. Rinaldi snickered next to him.

"Just the parts that you said you 'reclaim your virginity'." What's the air quotes around that? Did she think I was kidding? Did everyone think I was kidding? I looked down at Christian who wasn't laughing so hard now yet he was still chuckling and Lissa was biting her lip to stop laughing.

Those bastards!

"I'm not kidding!" I said to him, he shrugged.

"Sure your not." How dare he use sarcasm? "Yet I'm pretty sure you have to do more than scream over the cafeteria that you reclaim your virginity."

"Whatever." I grumbled. I should have thought this through – of course you can't just say that. It's not like screaming bankruptcy.

"Now, please get off the table." He asked.

"No." Now I was just being difficult. I don't know what kind of drug this will be considered as yet I just love watching Dimitri squirm.

"You should." He said.

"Why?" I asked and he pointed across the table where two short boys with phones were positioning their phones so they can get a look up my skirt. I quickly jumped off the table, yet the air rushed up, making my skirt flutter and lifts a bit, showing every one a bit of my black panties. Mortified my cheeks burn a deep red and I catch a look over at Dimitri who only spares me a look of disappointment before leaving the cafeteria with Mrs. Rinaldi.

Once they leave the eyes are still on me. Everyone in the cafeteria has their heads turned towards me, in shock. Except for Mia who's looking at me with a smug expression.

"Everyone back to lunch." Lissa said, saving my ass from total humiliation once again. They all did as they were said since no one disobeyed the Queen B of the school. Lissa gave me a pity look.

"What were you thinking?" She asked softly, like she couldn't believe it herself. I didn't answer.

I tried to pull down my skirt, yet it was small and I couldn't pull it down without tearing it, so I left it alone. I tried to walk away yet when I got down from the table my heel cracked a bit. So I simply pulled them off.

I felt like I was doing the walk of shame – yet way more shameful than the other times I actually did the walk of shame.

Some people still actually had their eyes on me, yet all Lissa had to do was snap her fingers and their eyes were adverted else where.

I went to the back of the cafeteria, where the student booths were. Some was list for clubs and the other was for Student-student tutoring.

Mia was near the booths. "Karma's a bitch, isn't it?" She said to her friends loud enough for me to hear. I went to the Student-student tutoring booth.

"It sure is." I said while I wrote down sloppy 'Rosemarie Hathaway'.


	5. Tutor Troubles

**A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! Hope you like this chapter. **

**Chapter Four – Tutor Troubles **

**Rose's P.O.V**

I can already tell that'll I'll hate her.

For a two reasons, one, I can tell by her voice that she's Russian and reminds me of him. Two, she's way to cheery for my taste.

"So is tomorrow afternoon good for you?" Viktoria, my new tutor asked. "I would do it tonight yet my schedule is so busy." I rolled my eyes as I heard her giggle over the phone. I adjusted the phone between my ear and shoulder as I tried to pick the lock of my mom's liquor cabinet. She hid the keys somewhere in this house and I'm too tired to look for them, plus I had a perfectly good bobby pin in my hair.

"Rosemarie, are you still there?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm here and tomorrows good." I said as I tweaked the pin a little.

"Great, so we can meet at my house or yours?" She asked. "I'm willing to do-"

"GOT IT!" I exclaimed as I pulled off the lock.

"Got what?" Viktoria asked a little breathless. Damn it, I forgot I was on the phone and just end up screaming in Viktoria's ear.

"Uhm, I got a math problem for my homework." I said as I took several bottles of vodka out of the cabinet. I put them on the granite counter top and took a glass out of the other cupboards. Around this hour my mother is at work. I had this big house to myself. The house wasn't as big as lets say the Dragomir estate yet it had very fancy stuff inside. My mom's a lawyer and her partner is 'justice' is Abe Mazur. Guy's a total sleaze bag, I'm pretty sure he's banging my mom right now. "I have to split Veronica, talk to you later."

"It's Viktoria." She managed to spit out before I pushed the end button. I twisted off the top of the bottle and brought the strongly bitter taste to my lips. The liquid ran down my throat and I resisted the urge to yank it up. I licked my lips and opened the refrigerator door and got something to numb the bitter taste. I took out the root beer and poured the remainder of the vodka into the gallon.

I'll need all the alcohol I can get my hands on for tomorrow.

By the next day I went to Veronica's (or is it Viktoria?) slightly intoxicated but my nervousness made me sober up. School today was hell, even more so. Mia was being a bitch, the Barbie dolls go on my nerves and as usual Christian made me want to pull my hair out. The few people I could talk to was in advanced classes, like Lissa, Mason and hell, even Christian was doing better than me.

I snuck those small bottles of vodka in my locker and took sips in between classes to ease my nerves. Ironically I went to health class and they were talking about ways of dealing with stress in healthy ways.

Sadly though I had to walk to V – that girl's house. My cheap ass car was in the shop – again, and Lissa couldn't drive me since she had to take her mom somewhere. My new tutor lived in a nice suburban neighborhood it was that kind with big nice houses yet with those picket fences. I probably looked out of place; I was still in my school uniform and traded in my heels from some flats since I knew I had to walk.

I finally came to the address my tutor gave me. The house was a three story brick house with a nice large lawn and a gnome next to the stone steps. A large SUV was parked in the drive way along with a small bug. Damn, this girl sure got money.

I brushed some hair out of my face and walked across the neat lawn, skipping the pathway. I trotted up the stairs and used their own fashioned knocker.

After a few seconds the door opened and my tutor was there in some shorts, knee high rainbow socks and a graphic tee-shirt that had something on it that I couldn't read due to it being in another language, most likely Russian.

"Rose! Come in, come in." She said ushering me inside. Once in she closed the door behind me. "You can leave your shoes there, and we can go study in living room. I kicked off my shoes and looked around.

I was at the foyer and glazed wooden steps lead up to the other stories. The walls were a crème color and several thresholds were here. Some boxes were also lined against the walls.

"Excuse the mess, we just moved here and aren't really finished packing yet." Tutor explained.

"Move here from Russia?" I asked her. She nods and tucks a stand of brown hair behind her ears.

"Me and my brother are here, the rest of the family over in Russia." She explained.

"Brother?" I asked, it peaking my interest. True, I was trying to do this whole 'renewed virgin' thing and that included no sex – for now. Yet there's no harm in browsing right? "Does he go to school with you?"

She gave me a funny look, obviously knowing my history with men. "Uhm, no he's not a student he's the – oh look, there he is now." I turned my head and saw – oh hell no.

Mr. Belikov coming down the steps. He was different then at school, there he was uptight and stiff. Here he was relaxed and instead of wearing the monkey suit he was in jeans and a tee-shirt. Also he had a lady on his arm which is defiantly not seen at school.

"This is my brother; I call him Dimitri yet at school Mr. Belikov." Tutor said and giggled after that. "This is Miranda, his lady friend." She said wiggling her eyes brows at 'lady friend'.

"Lady friend?" I said and the two turned their heads towards me and Tutor. The girl, Miranda, had white blond hair and dull grey eyes along with a stick figure body and thin lip stick covered lips. I give her a six on the hotness scale, and I'm being generous.

"Who Miranda?" Miranda asked Dimitri.

"I mean Tiffany." Tutor said. "Miranda's the name of my…uhm…turtle." Tutor said quickly covering it up yet I probably wasn't the only one who caught that. Ha, maybe I'm not the only whore in this house.

"Not that I confused you. My turtle slow and green and your…not." Nice save, Tutor. Tiffany turned to Dimitri and pursed my lips making the generous six drop to a three.

"Wow, I didn't think Dimitri swung that way." I said finally speaking. All heads turned towards me.

Tutor leaned in so only I heard her, or that might have been the purpose anyways. "You think Tiffany's a guy?" She said and isn't so good at whispering. "It's the face isn't it?"

Tiffany gasped overdramatically while holding her hand to her heart. She stumped down the steps in her six inch heels (Lucky number isn't it?) and slammed the door as she walked out. I then looked at Dimitri who was still on the steps. He came down and stood next to me. I glared at him the whole way.

"Viktoria, can you give me and Rose a minute?" He asked. Viktoria, apparently that's her name, gave us a funny look before leaving the foyer and going somewhere else.

"Why'd you lie?" I asked him, not beating around the bush.

"Because, you were relentless." He said crossing his arms. "I had to make you see me as your principle, not a conquest." I mimicked his actions and crossed my arms as well and looked up to him. He was towering my 5'7 height.

"So your solution was telling me you had old fashion butt sex with cowboys?" I said, raising my voice a little. He looked over at where Viktoria exited and made sure that she didn't hear.

"I never gave you details." He defended. "It was a spur of the moment thing; I needed to get you away Rose. It was the first day of my new job. I didn't need to have a teenage girl chasing me around like a lost puppy."

Ouch.

"You think I'm just some stupid lost puppy?" I asked. "I didn't need you Dimitri Belikov! I thought you needed me, you looked sexually tense. With girls like Tiffany I wasn't surprised." I said haughty. Dimitri was silent for a moment.

"I never said you were stupid."

**A/N – It's short, I know. Blah! A V.C should be up in like, the next hour. **


	6. Virgin Chronicles – Part II

The Virgin Chronicles – Part II

"Rosemarie right?" The green eyed god asked the shy Rosemarie. Rose was mildly in shock that a guy like _him_ was talking about to a girl like _her. _

"I prefer Rose." She said finally stuttering over the words. He smiled and Rose's heart leaped. She couldn't wrap her head around it, he was an older guy. Most likely in high school, maybe a Junior – Senior. She was still in middle school, graduating into the hell of high school.

"Adrian." He said holding his hand out for her. She smiled and took it.

"Nice to meet you." She said smiling widely. Her braces just came off and damn she was gonna show 'em. If she wasn't mistaken – which she usually wasn't, she was flirting. Just the thought threw her hormones in over drive.

"Same for you." Adrian said. He looked back at the cartoon of milk that still needed sorting, from chocolate milk, plain white milk, to strawberry milk. Rose then learned that he was in the middle school to earn a few extra bucks on the side. They feel into a awkward silence, well it was awkward for Rose anyways, yet everything was awkward for her.

"So, got anything fun going for Summer break?" Adrian asked, making small talk. Rose shakes her head, making her brown curls flop in her face. Adrian chuckled.

"It'll just be me, and maybe Lissa hanging out." She said fiddling with her fingers.

"Lissa? The skinny blond girl?" Did he have to say skinny? She also noticed the way he said her name.

_He thinks Lissa is attractive. _

Well, what does he think of Rose? Rose didn't pounder the questions that span in her head because she's talking to Adrian – not Lissa.

"You know, we could hang out to." Rose said, moving from fiddling with her fingers to her hair. Rose took all the power she learned from the girly teen magazines and channeled it in her inner 'teenager' and inner 'women'. "Like, you know go to the movies or something."

Rose couldn't believe she was making the first move, even though the nervousness was overpowering she felt something else….excitement?

"Sure, tomorrow night work for you?" Adrian's voice said, cutting off Rose's inner blabber, hey it's better being inside than out.

"Tomorrow sounds good." Rose said smiling.

Now, only to make herself look presentable…

**A/N – Things will move fast in the V.C while still getting the point across. Maybe ten Virgin Chronicles in the whole story? Yup that sounds right. **

**Review this chapter, and the one before this. **

**Thanks for reading **


	7. Rainbow

**Chapter Five – Rainbow **

**Rose's P.O.V**

"You did pretty good, Rose." Viktoria complimented looking down at my work. With Viktoria I learned a few new things, stuff I should have known years ago. "Now we should work on improving your college application." She said and took out some papers from her bag.

"Colleges want active students, meaning extra curricular activities. Colleges want well rounded students, these will help." She said and laid the papers over the coffee table. It was a list of activities in St. Vladimirs; they must have given these to Viktoria when she got in.

"Let's start with the arts." She said. "What about Glee club?"

"Glee club? Sure, if I didn't sound like a whale dying." I had a horrible singing voice, yet Lissa was in the club, leader I think and so was half of the clique, most of them sounding like me.

"What about Drama?" Camille was in that one along with other over-dramatic idiots who loved to spontaneously quote Shakespeare and burst into song. Shakespeare plus Camille equals no way in hell. I shake my head with a look of distaste. Viktoria marks it off.

"Art club, you know like painting and stuff?" I'm not into paint, unless it's in a balloon and I'm chugging it at someone. I shake my head, Viktoria crosses it off. We go through this for about ten minutes before we run out of activities.

"So I see you're not a creative art person." Viktoria said and gets the other list full of athletic activates, maybe I should do a double take of the Artsy stuff. "Girl's baseball team, Basketball, Volley Ball, tennis –"

"Oh, tennis seems right my alley." I said I love smashing balls with a net. Well don't I have a dirty mind…

"Good! Try outs are…" She looked down at the sheet. "Tomorrow 3:30 and you need to be punctual. Do you want anything else, there's track team, weight lifters, swimming, cross county –"

"Cross county, is that the same as track?" I asked her. She shakes her head.

"No, instead of jumping over things you pretty much just run, and run some more." She said. Cross country might be good; it'll help me get into a nice shape, instead of my skinny curvy girl shape I can have like a curvy athletic type body.

"I'll go for that to." She checked it off and told me the time to try out.

"Thanks, Viktoria." I said and actually meant it; I never really thanked people before – mainly since they don't deserve it but Viktoria's been nothing but helpful even when tutoring a bitchy teenager with the I.Q of a Second grader. There light at the end of my academic doom tunnel after all.

"No problem, Rose." She said gathering the papers. It seemed like Viktoria wanted to say something else yet held it in.

"Spill it Viktoria." I said twirling a strand of my hair. She looks at me and chews her bottom lip and looks at the floor nervously, after three agonizing seconds she spills.

"I was surprised you asked for tutoring." She admitted and flopped on the leather couch next to me. "People say that you just sleep with teachers for good grades and I saw the jealous look in your eyes when you saw Miranda on my brother's arm."

"Her name was Tiffany." I quickly butted in, Viktoria ignored it.

"My new friend told me you kind of…" Viktoria twisted her fingers, afraid to say it.

"I get it, what's your point?" I said a little annoyed that my new tutor is ruining my good mood.

"Well why aren't you doing that now?" She asked, I can tell she wanted to say something else yet was taking on step at a time.

"Because you can't fuck yourself up to a good score on your S.A.T." I said bluntly, and it's true if it wasn't thousands of people will be doing it every year. Viktoria raises a brow, something that I have yet to master. She cracks a smile and then it quickly falls.

"So I'm guessing you haven't christened the principle yet…" She said, hoping that I didn't get it on with her brother. I wish, plus I still feel weird from when I had sex with Ralf, originally I would have sex with Jesse to help erase the memory and it sort of disturbs me that the last time I had sex it was with Ralf and it was a while ago to.

Yet I know everyone else will pale in comparison to the Russian upstairs.

Sex is sex though; does it matter if it's a boy or a vibrator?

I chose vibrator, I'm gonna be a renewed virgin and all plus I'm sure one wiggly toy can still give me pleasure. Plus I can skip the trip to the clinic.

Even though Viktoria is sweet and kind I couldn't help toying with her. "Don't worry, Vicky, Dimitri enjoyed every second of it. Plus we got to test how sturdy that desk of his is." Viktoria's eyes widened and I was scared that they might pop off her face, I smiled and my mouth was open to tell her I was joking when her brown eyes flickered to behind me.

I twisted my head to get a side view of Dimitri standing in the threshold, a scowl on his face. I faced Viktoria again yet she just glared at Dimitri, picked up her books and stormed out the room. The apology on my lips.

When I turned to face off the angry Russian I sucked the apology up, I wasn't gonna say sorry to Dimitri only Viktoria. I'm gonna play with Dimitri for a while, if I'm not having sex I gonna do the next best thing.

I'm gonna tease.

"Hey, Dimitri." I purred, using my man eater smile and twirling a lock of my dark hair. Dimitri seemed unaffected by my charm, as usual. I felt a pang of annoyance yet hid it very well. "So, Viktoria finally left us alone, in this room with the many…" I looked around and saw the couch, hard wood floor and table. "Clean surfaces." I said with distaste.

"We might have to –"

"Rose, leave." He said in a final and firm voice. I simply laughed at him while moving closer to where my breath hit his chest.

"Why Dimitri, feeling dirty after your night with Tiffany?" I asked trailing a finger up his chest, I moved only several inches before he took my hand and planted it firmly to my side.

"Don't you know how to keep your hands to yourself?" He asked taking a few steps back. "You damaged Viktoria enough, time for you to leave."

I tsked and rolled my eyes. "Viktoria's a big girl; she can handle a little joking, can't she?" Dimitri crossed his arms, making the muscle in his arms flex a little.

"Rose, just stop okay. Handle boys your own age – better yet wait till your ready before you start throwing yourself at men." He said and disappointment was still evident in his eyes. This hurt worse than anything that Mia, the Barbie's or even my mother said all together. Just by one look…

"If I already had sex, I think the waiting till your ready ship has sailed." I said making a sailing motion with my hand.

"It's never to late, Rose." He said. "Wait to your in love, with someone you trust." I gave him a weird look. Was he giving me a Zen lesson, the ones Dr. Phil annoys everyone with?

"I've been in love." I said, even though it's not true. I've only had one false run, it wasn't love – it was childish lust. Dimitri saw right through that, he even had the nerve to crack me a grin.

"Yes, apparently so." He said. "I'll make sure you get a new tutor, yet I don't want you to have my sister, she's been through a lot as it is and you can be the spark that lights that fire. I promised my mother that wouldn't happen, so can you do me this favor and just leave and never come back." He didn't say it in a mean way, it was kind yet affirmative. Mostly the care for his sister was there, I wonder what happened. I straightened my back, refusing to look weak – or even seductive in his eyes. Seduction can be seen as whorish.

"What's so good about love?" I asked going back to that. My mother never enforced the idea of waiting till marriage; actually we never had that conversation.

"_Sex is simple, a guy tricks a girl and girl falls for it." _I remember my mother saying to me years ago. That was the only sex talk we had, she must have thought I didn't need it. I was about ten at the time, chubby and gnawing on a chicken wing while watching some show on M.T.V and had something that brought on the dreaded question. Even though I go to a religious school my mother's an Atheist, I am to, to some extent but I wanted to go because Lissa was going and her parent's wouldn't let her into a regular public school like my mom was planning on doing.

"Have you've been in love, Dimitri?" I asked and it wasn't in a seductive voice or anything, it was simply out of curiosity. Plus I wanted to know the inner working of this guy's mind, what his view of 'love' was. In school we learned God is Love, Lissa agrees to this whole-heartily yet my view was more like a lifetime movie.

"Not yet," He said. "But hopefully one day." Then we just stood there, looking at each other. It wasn't awkward, it was almost like on of those comfortable silences, yet we were staring at each other. Then his eyes began to travel down…

Is he checking me out?

I felt a blush creeping up, this was the first time he's showing interest in me, in a more than student – principle way. I can't help the smile that creeps on my lips, who would have thought that me just standing he-

"Isn't your uniform supposed to be longer?" He asked. The little balloon that was rising me up just got popped. He wasn't checking me out; he was looking at my uniform and noticing that I made notifications to it.

"Uhm, yeah, well I just…uhm…" I couldn't really come up with an excuse and I kept fumbling with the skirt, stretching it out. My nails dug into the fabric, pulling it down, it going a little below the waist line but my shirt was long enough to fix it. It became almost frantic and before I knew it a large rip screamed through the room. Both of us froze then in unison we looked down.

The dark fabric was now in my clutches, half of my skirt diagonally was ripped off, showing the bottom of my boy shorts. Thank god my thongs were in the wash today. Dimitri already thinks I'm trashy, even though I see thongs as simple underwear I have no idea what goes through that Russian brain of his.

A few seconds later the rest of my skirt slithered down to my ankles, showing off all my underwear.

"Look guys, I'm sorry for being a bit of a b-" Viktoria said entering the living room again, her eyes zoomed on me and the apology she had drifted into the air as her eyes widened at me and turned to Dimitri.

I can imagine the confusion. She might have thought I was making a move on her brother, yet he was across the room while I was just standing there. Of course she also might think this was a strip tease gone wrong.

Luckily she just decides to ask. "What happened?" My eyes go to Dimitri, maybe he might have an explanation yet even the strongest among us falter under the glare of they're little sister.

"Rose's skirt is ruined; do you have anything she can wear before she leaves?" Dimitri asked. "We don't want her walking outside with nothing to cover her, do we?" He asked turning back to me and was amusement sparkling in his eyes? Cocky bastard.

"Sure." Viktoria said, dragging out the word. Now I felt like I was the pun to some inner sibling joke. Thank god my mother never had any other children. Viktoria ran upstairs and I quickly gathered the clothing at my feet and struggled to cover myself up yet it wasn't helping but at least my ass wasn't showing. Unlike with that fight with Mia the first day of school.

New rule: Never go commando unless wearing shorts or jeans.

Viktoria came down in record time white a rainbow blanket with a clothes pin. "Sorry, I don't have a lot of clothes." I doubt that was the case; it's more of will I wanna wear any of Viktoria's causal clothing. By looking at her I can tell she has a very colorful wardrobe. My causal clothes were mostly blacks and grays, something me and my mother have in common.

I take the blanket, barely keeping the fabrics around my waist. I let it drop once everything was secure, I put the clothes pin on the side.

"You look wonderful!" Viktoria said Dimitri just smiled holding in a laugh.

"Want me to drive you home?" He asked. This caused my heart to race – Dimitri, driving me home! If there was ever a time to do a girl's scream, it would be now. Inside I was jumping but outside I pretended to be indifferent.

"Okay." I said. Unsurprisingly the drive home wasn't lustful or anything. I just kept sneaking peaks at the hunk of man beside me while his eyes stayed on the road. When he got me home we only exchanged a 'Good-bye' and 'See you at school'.

When I opened the door to my apartment the flickering of candles coming from the dining room caught my attention. Is mom on a date? My mother doesn't date, that's for sure.

Who would wanna date a woman who's already married to her work?

I kicked my shoes off and walked into the barely lit dining room. At first I took in the scenery, the wooden floors were glazed with rose petals and two well cooked meals were on the table along with three long candles along with champagne bottles.

But my eyes gazed over that and zoomed in on Abe, who was down on his knees in front of my mother. She was actually wearing a dress (She actually owns one?) with make up on and heels and her hair curled up. Abe in one of his flashy suits, typical Abe.

"…Janine will you marry me?" Abe asked, Janine opened her mouth, words about to tumble out before I screamed.

"NO!"

**A/N – Sorry it took so long to update, I had a minor writers block with all my stories and I haven't updated this in so long so I decide to start with this. Hope you guys liked. Thanks for adding to your favorite, Story Alert and reviewing. **

**See ya guys next time. **


	8. Did someone say Parttay!

**Chapter Six – Did someone say Part-tay! **

**Rose's P.O.V**

"Rosem-" My mother started yet I cut her off by stumping over to Abe and snatching the expensive looking diamond ring box out of his hands and running to the bathroom. "Rosemarie, get back her now!" I hear my mother saying, using the full name to know that's she's not piss – she's furious.

I hear the clack on my mom's heals and the heavy footsteps of Abe. I stumped into the bathroom; I pushed the door closed behind me yet one of them caught it before it fully shut. I pulled up the toilet seat and threw the box in and pressed the handle down.

"No!" My mother yelled and shoved me assigned almost making me fall on my ass. I knew my mother was way too high maintained to sick her hand in the shit bowl and pull it out. Abe came in a few seconds later and looked at the toilet in despair. "Rosemarie you are in –" My mother's mid rant was cut off by the toilet making some gurgling noises. I stepped back and so did everyone else as the toilet spit up water, causing a mini flood around the toilet, also causing the ring box to come up.

Next time I should take the ring out of the box, and then throw in it.

By the look my mother gave me, I doubted there will be a 'next time'. Abe didn't throw daggers at me like my mother yet he did have that look that just spelled disapontment. God think I didn't throw his ring in the toilet to please him. I smirked, till Abe did something that surprised me. He rolled up his sleeves and picked up the ring from the puddle in the floor. He got down on one knee, in the toilet water and looked back at my mother again.

"Will you marry me?" I was in awe, not the good kind and what Abe did rendered me speechless and frozen. My mother nodded ecstatically and held out her ring finger where Abe slipped the ring on, surprisingly little water touched it since it was in a box yet the satin lining in the box was beyond repair. Cheap, cheap, cheap.

Yet nothing was cheap about the ring, it had to cost over three thousand dollars. It was a three diamond ring with a simple silver band and fit perfectly on my mother's finger. My mother let out a girlish scream and hugged Abe as he got up, nearly knocking him down with her barely 5' feet height. I got up from my place on the floor, glared at the happy couple before storming out. I doubt they even noticed me.

To make matters worse I soaked Viktoria's rainbow blanket that went around my waist posing as a skirt. I got to my room and took it off along with the rest of my clothes leaving me in only my black lacy bra and underwear. I didn't bother putting on pajamas, I just hoped into bed. I'm sure I'll get spitted out tomorrow for my little stunt yet can they really blame me?

It's always just been me and my mother. When I was little we actually kind of had a good relationship, she'll take days out of the week just to take me to the park and on Sundays when Lissa and her family was at Church me and my mother went to my favorite ice cream shop and ordered three scoops of Chocolate Thunder which was made of vanilla ice cream with small brownie bits as toppings and fudge coated over it. My mother and I would stuff our faces till they kicked us out. Most of my weight may have come from that now that I think of it. Yet I don't regret it. My childhood was really the only good thing me and my mother shared.

Till Abe came along…

I guess in some ways I was hoping that she would dump his ass and we can go back to normal – wishful thinking. She was marrying that ass now, no more chances to have her to myself. Damn Abe.

Yet, my mother loves someone else, I guess in additional to Abe. My father, my actual biological father who I don't know the name of. All I know is that he's Turkish and has awesome hair. Abe's Turkish, maybe they know each other. My mother always commented that she wish she would have a second chance with him, that was before Abe of course. Maybe I can get some detail from my mother about it, like his name. Even if she doesn't call it 'off' with Abe she'll be too conflicted to actually marry him. Plus it's not like I'll be ruining her love life, it'll be better to know her feelings now then to have them come up later in the marriage that'll led to a nasty divorce. They're both lawyers to – I wouldn't want to be the judge.

I soon feel asleep afterwards, waking up to the sound of crackling bacon in a pan. The smell tickled my noise and watered my dry mouth. Mmm…

I opened my mouth and walked to the bathroom, not putting on my socks or bothering putting on any suitable clothes. The cold floor beneath my feet only helped wake me. I trudged to the bathroom. I took a hot steamy shower and messaged my hair with my favorite shampoo that smelt like cherries. I brushed my teeth and wrapped a towel around my still wet body. I walked out of the bathroom only to bump into someone.

I looked up to see Abe and the previous day came crashing back. My mother is marrying Abe. I groaned. Abe cocked an eyebrow.

"That's a way to greet your father." Abe said. I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him my best glare.

"You're not my father." I said coldly, not bothering covering up my distaste. "You're the sleazy lawyer my mother was screwing; only difference is that she'll have a ring to brag about." Abe looked taken back by my bluntness yet recovered quickly.

"I guess she is." Abe said smoothly, not even really bothering with snarky banter. I heard my mother's footsteps come up the steps and she looked over at our showdown.

"Rose, put some clothes on." My mother chastised and then her eyes drifted to Abe were she got dreamy eyed, Abe got the same look. I rolled my eyes and was about to go in my room when I remembered that I no longer had a skirt. Since we have a uniform at St. Vlad's I only carried around one uniform, washing it every night. I didn't want more bland clothes in my closet than necessary and since I only have that uniform I'm currently out of a skirt.

"I don't have a skirt, Mom." I told her. "It ripped." A digested look crossed my mother's face, it wasn't directed at me really yet more of the thoughts of what might have happened to cause that. My mother was very aware of my very active sex life. "It isn't what you think. I didn't rough sex – recently that is."

My mother groaned and Abe gave me a funny look. "So I'm guessing you're dating someone…" Of course people think that, casual sex is now a taboo in this house. My mother used to do it every once in a while.

"No, I just enjoy the feeling." I told him crossing my arms. "Now about that school thing, I'd much rather be locked in my room than going to school showing me ass." My mother and Abe shared a look.

"Fine, I'll pick up a new skirt for you-" The doorbell rang, cutting off my mom yet I heard all I need to. I get to be extremely lazy all day, I'm gonna start by taking a nap.

"Rose, get down here!" I heard my mother yell from the bottom of the stairs. I sighed and walked down stairs, the first thing I noticed was the plate of bacon and sausage – then Viktoria.

"Hello Rose!" Viktoria said a little too cheerily. She had a bag in her hands and shoved it into my direction. "I bought you a new skirt, well, more like Dimitri – I mean Mr. Belikov. In case you didn't notice you were violating uniform rules. Skirts are supposed to go down to an inch above your knees."

"I keep telling her that." My mother said grabbing a slice of bacon.

"Wait, so you bought me a skirt, that's long?" Long skirts weren't totally ugly, yet uniform ones aren't so hot.

"Great, so you can get you education today." Abe said and then turned to Viktoria. "Your one of Rose's friends?" He asked.

"I'm her student-student tutor." She said. "I'm Viktoria, me and Rose officially met face to face yesterday." She and Abe shook hands. They continued to talk while I got dressed. When it was actually on my body it looked ten times worse.

My white blouse was tucked into the dark fabric of the skirt; it looked loose and came to my knees so pretty much I was only fashionable from the waist up. I wonder if shoes will make this look better…

"You look great, I'm happy I got the right side. Dimitri guessed, I thought you were much bigger." Something that Viktoria said made me feel happy, if Dimitri guessed my size that must have meant he was looking at my body. I didn't tell Viktoria that.

Viktoria gave me a ride to school. Dimitri came a lot earlier like most of the staff. Viktoria and I split after the ride; it might be because she doesn't want to be seen with me. I walked to my locker and like usual Lissa and Christian was there. A spark of jealousy came in me when I saw that Lissa looked as beautiful as ever, her skirt was modest yet not something a nun would wear, it came to her mid-thigh and show cased her long legs. Her hair was in a neat bun at the top of her head while mines fell loosely around my shoulders.

"Hey, Ro-" Lissa started yet got a look at my appearance and a confused look crossed her face. "Uhm, Rose why do you look like-"

"A St. Vladimir student?" Christian said trying to hold a laugh. "Found God I'm guessing."

I pursed my lips and put my hand on my hip and gave him the most attitudes I could manage in that outfit. "Yes, I feel reborn. Just like you did when you discovered masturbation." Christian rolled his eyes.

"That uniform is killing you jokes, Rose." Christian said. "I would suggest taking it off, yet no one wants to see you naked."

"I wouldn't bet on that Ozera." I heard a familiar voice said behind me, Christian and Lissa got that look on their faces that they always get when Jesse's near. They both hated him. I turned and looked into the dark blue eyes of Jesse.

"Hey, doll, wanna get a quick…treat, in the basement?" Before I could answer, Lissa jumped the gun.

"No. Haven't you heard, Rose is celibate." Lissa said using the 'Queen-Bee' voice that meant authority. "Meaning no 'treats' so you can plug it in elsewhere." Lissa added by giving him a girly wave and dismissing him.

"Call me when you get off your leash." He said and walked away.

"You shouldn't have sex with him," Lissa said and craned her head in Jesse's direction. "You don't know where he's been." I can tell that was the perfect opening for Christian to say something but he's smart enough to know that that'll lead to Lissa smacking him and no sex for a week.

"Your right, but it's not like this isn't hard. I'm no sex addict but you got to admit it's fun as hell." I said getting my books in my locker.

"When you do it with someone you love." Lissa said and kissed Christian. "But when you do it with strangers-"

"You don't worry about emotions, it's just pleasure." You don't have to worry about getting hurt.

"Well if it's good emotions it adds to the pleasure." Lissa said. "When I had sex with Aaron is was close to horrible, I felt nothing for him and we both know he isn't good in 'that area' with Christian felt like heaven."

"Is Christian really that good in bed?" I asked skeptical.

"I'm right here, if Lissa wants to brag about my skills do it at one of your girly slumber parties." Christian said.

"Did someone say, part-tay!" Meredith said coming up to us. Meredith was an old friend of ours and to say she was a party girl would be an understatement, in school she was the techno geek with Mason and Eddie but when night came the girl was a party animal. She was invited to more parties than Lissa because she always made even the dullest parties something to remember.

"Nothing to get your beer kegs out for." Christian said. "Yet we should celebrate with a party, you know for Rose's new reclaimed virginity." He said with a taunting smirk, I flipped him the bird before turning back to Meredith.

Meredith smiled. "Sure, that's something to celebrate." With Meredith getting the last of the milk was something to celebrate, I doubt my reclaimed virginity was that important to her. If it was that or the milk she would chose the milk.

"It can't be at my house, my parents are having some gala for the company." Lissa said, her house was usually the party spot since it was big and she was rich which means she had money for beer.

"It can be at my place." Viktoria said while coming up to us.

"Who are you?" Lissa asked.

"Viktoria." Viktoria answer giving Lissa a look. Lissa's reputation gets around and people usually hates her before the met her, Viktoria, Miss Nice, is no exception.

"Your house is good, Viktoria except for one little thing." I said. "The 6'7 foot tall Russian dragon guarding it who also happens to be the principle."

"Mr. Belikov has a daughter, isn't he a little too young for you?" Meredith said.

"He's my older brother, not my father." Viktoria said. "And a friend from Russia is visiting, he'll be out all night tonight so I have the house to myself, unless we can invite a few people…"

"Great, this is perfect. I'm pretty sure Mr. Belikov is loaded with Russia vodka." Meredith said looking happy.

"That and a lot of other things, we have a ton in the cellar." Viktoria said and looked around. "Pass on the message?"

"Already on it." Lissa said, me and her whipped out our phones, spreading the message.

**A/N – This is a bit of a filler, but next update will come soon. Review. **


	9. Wonder Liquid

**Chapter Seven – Wonder Liquid **

**Rose's P.O.V **

It felt like a home coming when Lissa and I prettied ourselves up for the party. I haven't done this since junior year, about a week before summer break. That also didn't count for the amazing beach parties we went to that included all the good stuff. Music, beer, sand, sex and boys. Of course the last two will be excluded for this party. I made a commitment to god that I'll remain a 'virgin' till marriage. I read the cover of the bible and everything! Sadly the bible doesn't have back covers so I had to simply read 'Holy Bible'. Still, reading is reading.

I added the red lipstick which was the ammo to my guns. My hair was styled and teased up high, making my dark hair circle my face in curls and hairspray. I had heavy make-up on, which included my special lipstick and my dress was skin tight, almost like a second skin – if it wasn't already embedded into the first one. The dress was red and had skinny straps and ridden up in some places.

Lissa was more in a causal outfit with skinny jeans which showed off her hips and leather boots. She wore a crop top, showing off her belly button ring and the small tattoo that said 'Christian' with a small heart next to it. She put on a leather jacket and only put on minimal make-up and lip gloss.

"Ready to go?" Lissa asked getting her bag she threw on my bed. I nod and head out the door of my bedroom. We decided to get ready at my place, simply because Lissa's was packed with her parents business associates and having Lissa leave like that would only cause unwanted attention. Since Lissa's family was die-hard religious they'll frown on tattoos, crop tops, body jewelry and skanky friends.

What I wasn't counting on was my mother being home. On an ordinary day my mother would usually be home the moment I was heading to bed, so around 11'ish. But it's not an ordinary day, this day my mother's engaged with Abe so the thing that kept her at the office all night is now in our living room so she got home at normal hours, 6'ish.

Lissa and I were leaving around nine. A good party would last well into the night, maybe ending somewhere around two in the morning. Sadly this is a school night so the party might end earlier, maybe around midnight. I'm positive Meredith will be staying till two though. For a party animal like her, the party isn't over till the sun rises.

"Where you two ladies going tonight?" Abe asked as he stepped out of the living room and came near us. "It's a little too late to be going out."

Lissa shot me a look that said 'handle this!' "My mother gave me permission." I lied, truth be told I haven't asked my mother for permission to go to party since the summer before freshman year.

"I don't remember giving you permission." Janine said stepping out from behind Abe, most likely hearing what was going on and came to check it out. "Lissa, did you ask your parents?" Lissa visibly paled yet somewhat covered her lie.

"My parents are aware of where I'll be going tonight." Lissa said, and if I knew anything about Lissa it was the fact that she had truth in her lies. Her parents were aware that she was going to Viktoria's, but not to a party. She probably said they were doing a bible study. Janine didn't buy it, but Lissa wasn't her kid so she didn't butt in too much.

"Where are you going, and when will you be back?" Abe asked. I glared at him, god, who the hell did he think he was? My father!

"I'm going to Viktoria's, she's my tutor." I told them. "The girl who brought me my skirt today, remember."

"We remember, yet I doubt you're going to study in those clothes." My mother noted, observing my revealing clothes.

"Fine, you caught me." I told them giving up. As much as the two annoyed me, they were morons. I'm pretty sure they put the pieces together as soon as I made an appearance. "We're going to a party, don't wait up." I said and took Lissa's arm in mine and started walking out the front door.

"No you don't, young lady." My mother said stepping in front of Abe. "You lied to us and we still didn't give you permission!" She yelled.

"You're staying right in your room, studying." That was the last string.

"Since when did you decide to be a good parent?" I yelled at her. In a way I was waiting for this day, more like yearning for it. At the same time I don't like that she became mom of the fucking year when Abe came. That man made me so infuriated by simply breathing air!

"Rose, room, now!" She yelled and pointed to the stairs.

I crossed my arms over my chest and gave my mother a glare. "No." It only took a few seconds for my mother's face to turn from a tan to a red tomato. I turned around and grabbed Lissa's arm, a little too roughly, and walked out the door. I heard the angry footsteps of someone following us out to the driveway. I unlocked the car door but before I could get it my mother's hand whipped out and turned me around. For small woman she sure was strong.

"If you leave don't even dare of coming back." She threatened. I saw Abe standing in the threshold of the front door, simply looking over at our exchange. I rolled my eyes; my mom wasn't one for empty threats but kicking me out? Right…

"Bye mom." I said and got in the car and slammed it shut. Lissa was on the other side. We drove off and I ignored my mother.

I knew the moment we drove onto Viktoria's street that the party was in full swing. I heard the bass of the beats and felt the vibration; it's a miracle that the police hadn't arrived yet. I pulled the car onto the curb since the drive way and half of the street were filled with cars.

"How many people did you invite?" I asked Lissa as I got out; I pulled my dress down as well.

"Same amount as you, but you know parties, people invite people who invite people." Lissa said and spoke from experience. Several 'small' parties end up turning into big events due to the power of _Twitter_. We had little walking to do but with my heels it minus well have been a mile, by the time we made it to Viktoria's doorstep my feet were killing me.

"Maybe you should take your shoes off." Lissa said as we stepped in. The door was wide open, letting anyone inside.

"So I can step on broken beer bottles and passed out drunks – no thank you." I said the pain will be worth it in the end.

When inside the smell of beer, drugs and sweaty people engulfed me. It was a smell I was all too familiar with and loved.

A Kesha song blasted through speakers, which I'm assuming was somewhere in this house. Viktoria's house was very big, considering it was just for her and her brother, yet the extra rooms would come in handy for some…'Midnight action'. Lissa took out her phone and texted someone, Christian I'm guessing to meet her up. I wasn't into anyone, I just let the instinct take me, flowing back into my wild-girl days that were literally only a few days ago. Still it felt nice to let go.

I randomly found a guy, pretty attractive to, with dark blond hair and brown eyes and somewhat of a muscular built. I instantly stuck to him, not even knowing each other's name we started in a very intimate (slutty?) dance together. My hands roamed over his t-shirt, going inside to touch his warm abs that was barely there. His eyes devoured my body, undressing me with his eyes. His eyes looked back up to mine, he smiled.

"Pretty face, hot body, a perfect ten." I smiled. He rated me one point higher than I rated myself, which was about a nine. Yet I wouldn't expect any less, he wanted sex. He would call me a goddess if he wanted it that badly. Yeah, he wanted it badly, yet doesn't mean I did.

A guy like him would usually get my hot and bothered, yet my standards are a little higher now. Yet doesn't mean I don't want a taste. I leaned in and our lips met, his kiss a little sloppy and eager, but I've had worse.

He was a little too wet with the kisses, leaving spit all over my lips. I tried to pull away yet his arms, weak compared to some, were still stronger than mine. I used my upper half to pull away, yet a long string of spit strung between us.

Someone hand me a barf bag.

"Rose, Rose!" I heard someone yell. "Oh, there you are!" I turn, luckily what's-his-face let me go and I could see Viktoria coming up to me. Viktoria was dressed in a skimpy outfit like me. It was a crop top with those Russian symbols on it and really short shorts that pretty much rode up her ass. She finished it off with some pumps and large hoop earrings. She had a red cup in her hand and I could smell it from here.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" She grabbed me and hugged me and did that girly jumping up and down thing we do when we were excited. Some of her drink spilled onto my dress and on the floor. I could already tell she had too much.

"I think you had too much, Viktoria." I said and tried to pull the cup away yet she was like a ninja and snatched it back.

"No! Do you know how long I've been without this…wonder liquid!" I tried to cock an eyebrow at her strange choice of words. Maybe Viktoria wasn't only on 'wonder liquid'.

"I saw your bestie, Lissa." She said and took a sip. She was about to say more yet the song changed to Britney Spears 'Toxic' and she start dancing wildly. "I love this song!" She screamed over the music. "Anyways, your friend Lissa was screwing her boyfriend in the corner. Well not screwing since well…nothing was 'inserted'." She said and giggled at the word 'inserted'.

I nodded awkwardly. All I really wanted to do was get away from Viktoria. I can't hang with drunks unless I'm wasted myself, otherwise it's just awkward. God, where's the beer? Or Russian vodka.

"Where's the beer?" I asked Viktoria, she asked me to repeat. "Where's the – never mind, I'll find it myself." I said and walked away. Well at least tried since everyone was bunched together in Viktoria's living room, all over her house really. But there was a lot of people here, so some were on the steps, hallway, hell some might even be dancing in the bathroom. I finally got to the Kitchen and like predicted, many people were here. Yet they were just hanging around, talking and drinking.

The large kegs were pretty much calling. I grabbed a cup and filled it up. It wasn't like anything I've tasted, yes I tasted Russian Vodka before, Mr. Dragomir loved the stuff and Lissa had a key to the cabinet, yet that stuff was Americanized. This was pure Russian Vodka and it tasted like bitter vodka, with a powerful kick. I finished it down yet I was already feeling dizzy and my throat was on fire.

"Typical American." I hear Viktoria say as she walks up to me. "Can't handle us, Russians or our vodka." I wanted to remind Viktoria that she's super drunk but by the way she smelt, she had to have a few drinks before even getting a buzz. She pour some more into her cup.

"Cheers to being sober!" Viktoria yells, everyone raises their cups and let the liquid pour down their throats.

"Cheers." I said bitterly and slightly raised my cup yet it was empty anyways. I had no intention of getting more to drink either. I threw my cup on the ground and looked around. The situation with the blond guy pretty much ruined my guy-appetite. I briefly considered leaving, yet I drove Lissa's car here and unless she's leaving, I can't. I sigh, I'll be here for a while then…

"What's going on here?" I hear a loud voice yell, even over yet another One Direction song. The songs stops and I hear the gasp going around as everyone looks over at the door. I push through people and I finally see two tall figures, standing at the doorway.

One is recognizable, Dimitri, I mean Mr. Belikov. The other is a mystery, he had blond hair and brown eyes, a little shorter than Dimitri. Maybe that's the friend Viktoria said he was with.

"Viktoria!" Dimitri yelled, most of the kids near him ran to other parts of the house, while some pushed Viktoria over to Dimitri.

"What is Mr. Belikov doing here?" I heard a girl beside me ask. I don't look at her but answer the question.

"Mr. Belikov is Viktoria's older brother and this is his house." I said I hear her gasp, along with several others nearby that heard me. When Viktoria finally makes it to him he pretty much yells at her in Russian, of course no one else can understand it, yet doesn't change the fact that no one started the party up again, we were too engrossed with the brother and sister feud. Especially because it evolves the hot new principle.

Viktoria then stomped her foot and stormed past the crowd and up the steps, to her room.

We all then turned back to Dimitri. "Party's over." Huh, short party. "Everyone better be out of here by the time I count down from ten or I'm giving Detention to the entire school!" That's when chaos broke out, no one wanted St. Vladimir's detention. You stay in a hot as hell (no pun intended) room with the scariest of all teachers, Kirova, reads scriptures to all the students and forces them to read it as well and give a detailed summary of what they've read. That goes on for about one hour.

I know I have a standing agreement with god, yet I wasn't gonna be put through hell for someone who I barely believe exist. I'm already going through that because of the fight with Mia, I'm not intending for that to be added.

Along with everyone else I rushed, yet with several people rushing out that meant that there was a clutter of people trying to get out at once. I got squashed into people as they tried to escape.

"..8, 7, 6…" Dimitri continued on which only caused my panic among the drunken student body. Eventually I started noticing that I was getting pushed back more than I was getting towards the door. People were shoving, people were tripping because they couldn't get out. "4,3,2"

I fell face first on the cold tile floor as someone behind me rushed past, stepping on my ankle with their heels. I cursed several profanities then. "1" Dimitri said and the rest of then scurried out leaving me alone in the kitchen. I looked down at my ankle, whoever stepped on it with their fat ass, dug into my skin, leaving a large gash on my ankle, along with it hurting like hell.

"Dammit." I cursed as I looked at my ankle.

"That's everyone." I heard someone say with a heavy Russian accent, maybe Dimitri's friend. "I'm not surprised Viktoria did this, you know what they say, old habits die hard."

"Good god, I thought that Viktoria was moving forward. Ma sent her here so she wouldn't be tempted. Man, I might have to send her back for this."

"Good! She deserves to be in that hellhole! Doesn't matter if she was hyped up or not, not everyone got second chances due to her being ignorant!"

"Ivan, calm down." Dimitri said. "It's in the past, nothing we can do now. Can you check in the rooms to make sure no one's left, also make sure no drugs are around. I'm gonna go clean up."

I heard a grunt in response and soon after I heard footsteps coming near the kitchen. I have to get out.

I stood up, yet my ankle wouldn't quit bitching. "Dammit." The word of the evening. I took off the torture devices I called heels and left them in the kitchen, hell; if they found them they wouldn't automatically assume there mine. I wobbled to a nearby counter, when my phone beeped.

"You hear that?" I heard Dimitri ask.

"That beep?" Ivan responded.

My phone beeped again. "Shit." I said and took it out of my pocket and looked down on the little white screen. It was a text from Lissa.

'Where r u?' It read. I quickly texted back.

'Stuck in the lair.' I received a response immediately.

'R u hiding?' I shook my head, where else would I be doing? Going out in the open and showing myself?

'Yes' I texted.

"Who do we have here?" I heard a voice asked. I quickly look up to see Ivan. He had his arms crossed over his chest and stared me down like I was some sort of rodent. Probably how he viewed all teenagers, considering how he talked about Viktoria.

"Uhm…Rose, sir." I stumbled over. He was Dimitri's friend, Dimitri already doesn't like me, and I don't want to be getting into more trouble by pissing this guy off.

"Rose." He said and tested the name on his tongue. "Hey, Dimitri! You got a student in here by the name of Rose." Why didn't I just tell him my name was…Veronica or something? Why use my real name? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"We have a lot of Rose's at St. Vladimir, it could be anyone." I heard Dimitri say in the distance and then came into the kitchen, his eyes widened when he saw me. "Yet, it had to be you."

"Nice to see you to, Mr. Belikov." I said flatly. Ivan looked between the two of us with one eyebrow raised. Can everyone do that but me?

"Rosemarie-" I cut him off with the wave of my hand.

"I thought we discussed this, call me Rose." He nodded.

"Rose, since you're already in a heaping load of trouble, I'm letting this slide." He said. "Yet I should give you more since you knew this was my house." I considered playing dumb but I wasn't that good of an actress.

"Sorry." I said. Dimitri then turned to Ivan.

"Ivan you can leave now, I'll take it from here." Ivan nodded, looked back at me, and left. I heard the front door close a few moments later.

"Rose, you may leave as well."

I nodded yet Lissa was already gone and my house is like, forty minutes away and that's by driving. I started walking to the door yet the pain in my ankle couldn't be ignored.

"What's wrong with your ankle?" He asked and stepped closed and bent down to look at my ankle.

"Some fat assed person stepped on it with their overly tall heels." I explained. "I think it's sprained, and I need a Band-Aid." I explained and looked at the wound on it. Dimitri stood up, towering over me.

"I have a first aid kit upstairs, can you walk?" I shake my head. I knew I could probably manage, it'll hurt like a bitch, yet I wouldn't die of pain. Dimitri looked conflicted for a moment before, without warning, picked me up bridal style in his arms.

To say I wasn't flustered would be a damn lie.

"Hold on." He said. I wrapped my arms around his neck, yet I didn't press myself against Dimitri, like I would have done. I was already walking on thin ice. He carried up to the second floor bathroom which was pretty spacious, much like the rest of the house. He laid me on the counter, where the sink was. He bent down and retrieved a small box with a red cross on it.

He pulled out some bandages and some alcohol wipes. He was silent and gentle when he dressed and fixed my wound. Those beautiful hands, which were so strong, could be so gentle. He wipes some dried blood away and put a small fabric square on my wound.

"You should stay off that ankle." He said, like something a doctor would say.

"Well I can't unless you intend to carry me home." I said which wasn't such a bad idea. Wait, I have an idea, yet it's a long shot.

"Can I stay here?" I asked. "Just for tonight." I quickly added when I saw Dimitri's face.

"I don't think so, Rose." Dimitri said. "Why can't you go home?" He asked.

"Well me and my mom had this big argument; she said if I leave I can't come back. Lissa can't take me because are having some business thing, and no way am I going to Christian's stupid ass's house or the Barbie dolls dream houses!" He cocked his eye brow.

"Maybe you should talk to your mom, fix things. Avoiding her isn't gonna help." He said sounding like some old Zen master.

"You don't know my mom." I said. "She keeps grudges and promises. I think letting her calm down for one night will smooth things out." Dimitri seemed to think about this for a second and the moment before he said anything, I knew I was in.

"Fine, you can stay."


	10. In the Principal's bedroom

**Chapter Eight – In the Principal's bedroom. **

**Rose's P.O.V**

"Viktoria, open the door!" Dimitri yelled while banging hard on the wooden door. I thought a few more hits will send it back to its maker.

"No!" I heard Viktoria's voice yell on the door side. "You'll just take me back to that hell hole! I don't wanna go back, I'll never go back!" She screams. I try to cock an eyebrow, what's Viktoria talking about, was Russia really that bad? I know it's a winter wasteland but seriously? Dimitri sighs.

"I won't send you back, Vikki. Just open the door." Dimitri said, his voice sounding softer and tired. After a few moments I don't believe Viktoria would open the door, however, a few seconds later I hear soft footsteps on the other side and the door opens up a crack, to reveal Viktoria's tear filled face and ruined make-up.

"I'm so sorry, Dimika. I just wanted to make a few new – what's Rose doing here?" Viktoria asked, cutting off her apology. I give her a small wave and smile. Dimitri doesn't look at me, only makes eye contact with Viktoria.

"She's staying for the night, only for one night." At the last part he looks back at me and gives me a warning look. Viktoria quickly wipes her eyes and opens her door further.

"Great, it can be like a slumber party!" She said but I can tell in her voice that she's relieved. "And because we have guest, all family matters will have to wait." She then turns to Dimitri. "Right, Dimika?"

Dimitri glared at his little sister. "Lights out at midnight." He said. "Rose, Viktoria will give you something for tonight."

"I have tons of stuff, so you can pick from my wardrobe." She explained. "I'll be in the shower so make yourself at home." Dimitri walks away, assuming to his room or going to clean up. Around the house were scattered cups, puddles of what I'm hoping is beer and a few cigarette buds. I stepped into Viktoria's room, which was…colorful.

The main color being sky blue, which was the color of the walls. It was hard to tell since many posters were hung up, mostly Russian rock stars with Russian writing at the bottom, all people who didn't look familiar to me. She had a large bed, probably Queen Size. The bed covers had a rainbow pattern with little flower patterns. Some fashion magazines in English were on her night stand and on her computer desk. Overall it's like any other teenage girl's room. It's also another door that's cracked open and looks like a bathroom inside.

I walk over to her wardrobe, it's a wooden finish with a few hundred clothes smashed in. Viktoria seemed more like a walk-in closet type of girl. I pulled out some pink shorts along with a yellow tank top. Viktoria walked in then, with a towel and wash cloth. She told me to use the in-room bathroom.

"Here some stuff to shower with, no offense but you smell like vodka and sweat." Viktoria said. "This whole house does…" She muttered again while walking out. I doubt this was the party Viktoria thought would happen. I should have told her. Parties are great and all, yet at least for one person it takes a turn for the worse.

I sniff myself; the strong smell of Vodka was on me, and a hint of sweat. I take the things Viktoria gave me and walk into her bathroom. It's a bit small, yet enough to walk around and do everything that needs to be done. It was a little plain in comparison to Viktoria's room. I close the door and peel off my clothes, it was a relief to be free of that constricting dress, it was as beautiful as uncomfortable. Once I was naked I turned the shower on, the jet poured down hot water, filling the room was fog. I stepped in and let the hot water pour down my body. After the long party, this is what I needed.

Now, where's the soap? I look around the tub and I see a bottle of body wash on the top shelf. I reach up to grab it yet the ankle quickly bitches about it the moment I put some extra weight on it. "Damn." I curse as I look down at my ankle. Sadly the bandage Dimitri put on isn't water proof; therefore the nasty gash is open.

"Viktoria?" I heard Dimitri's voice ask. I froze. Why is he in here? "I want to talk to you about today, about this morning and tonight…" Dimitri said and trails off. Even though I wanted to know about what Dimitri was talking about, I couldn't intrude into their personal life, and I have a feeling that this is very personal. I turned around, forgetting my ankle and well…that was my first mistake.

I fell forward, the shower curtain falling with me. It tangled around my body as I fell and tripped over the tub, falling onto something hard. An 'oof' came from below me and something else in Russian.

"Viktoria, you weigh a ton." I hear Dimitri say; I quickly get up – my second mistake. Dimitri looked up and sees me, naked. We're both to shock to do anything, and of course leave it to me to break the silence.

"When I imagine being on top, this isn't what I expected." I say with a small laugh, it may have come out as more of a nervous giggle. This made Dimitri spring into action, he quickly gets the towel that I set on the toilet and throws it at me, covering my upper half, which was enough. I swiftly wrap it around myself and get off my principal. Dimitri gets up as well, way to quickly I might add. The bath curtain was the thin layer that separated us when I fell he didn't really see anything.

"Why are you in here?" Dimitri asked. I roll my eyes, sarcasm at the tip of my tongue.

"I was taking a shower, in case you didn't notice by the water running and me being naked." I shot at him. I was a little pissed that I didn't get any reaction out of Dimitri besides shocked. Which I wasn't sure if I should take as a compliment or insult. Obviously I didn't do any of this shit on purpose just to get Dimitri to see me naked, there are easier ways, yet god, what does a girl have to do to get a reaction out of this man?

This might just go in the insult pile.

"This is Viktoria's shower, she's always in here." Dimitri argued and moved his eyes everywhere but me. Suddenly he found the wall really interesting, with its blue tiles, with a some mosaic patterns perfectly aligned – shit now I'm doing it!

"Stop trying to find excuses pretty boy." I said and sat at the edge of the tub and turned off the shower. "Viktoria let me use her bathroom, maybe to stop peeping toms." I muttered and let my eyes drift over to Dimitri to see him glaring back at me. If I didn't know that this guy didn't have any emotions, I would have thought he was flustered.

Dimitri, Flustered? Someone alert the press!

The awkward silence engulfed us, actually more of him than me; I felt fine having him in the same small room with me being naked under this towel. The man has to appreciate that, right?

Right, because Dimitri's eyes seems to travel from my eyes to slowly my body, landing on my breast for a few moments, traveling down to my legs and back up to my eyes. Goosebumps traveled in the path of his eyes, and a blush creeps up on my cheeks. In moments like this, I usually have a sarcastic comment coming out. Yet now…I'm speechless. Who the hell makes Rose Hathaway speechless? We both come out of our trance of…each other by the sound of Viktoria entering her room; I could hear the sound of the door closing.

"Rose, are you done yet?" I heard Viktoria ask from behind the door. I shot Dimitri a panicked look, worried that Viktoria will think the worse of the situation of when she sees Dimitri walking out of the bathroom.

"No, I'll be out in a few." I yell back, hoping she'll leave. I hear more ruffling from the other side, a few footsteps and the sound of a door opening and closing. It seemed like everything went back in motion and I started breathing again. I looked on the floor, examining the fuzzy rug simply to not met Dimitri's powerful gaze. Guess he's not the only one flustered. After Viktoria left, Dimitri exited without another word. Leaving me confused and wet, in more than one way.

I finished my shower, banishing all thoughts of my hot yet seriously mental principal. I dried off, moisturized with Viktoria's fancy lotion that made me smell like a perfume shop and put on the clothes Viktoria gave me. The clothes fitted well, the tank top being more of a comfy belly shirt, riding just above the belly button and the shorts fitting loosely around my ass. I walked out and saw Viktoria painting her toe nails with music coming from her stereo, low enough so only the people in the room would hear.

"There's a guest room across the hall, one down stairs and another up stairs with Dimitri's room. He seemed pretty pissed so I would take the one on this floor, and it has a bathroom near it incase the vodka makes a reappearance." She said while not looking up from her polished toes. She sits back and wiggles them before adding an extra coat. "I would entertain you, but uhm, I'm tired so, night." I simply nod before taking my clothes and walking over to the room.

It was pretty spacious, with a big window that's right across from the door so when you walk in you see a nice view of the neighborhood. The carpet was fluffy and soft under my toes and the large queen size bed had large fluffy covers that it could have been another bed itself. The walls were a dark red, looking well with the white ceiling and white carpet. I closed the curtains and sat on the bed.

"I need to talk to Dimitri." I said to no one. I didn't want things to be awkward between us. True I could always not see him in school, it's not like he's a teacher. I'll only see him when I get in trouble.

_I could always avoid getting in trouble. _

"Yes, while I'm at it, I could donate to the poor and join a convent! Like hell." I said getting up. I hate awkwardness, plus I grew comfortable with Dimitri, unlike the other teachers he doesn't give me sneers or lust filled looks – except in the bathroom. I walked out of the guest room and up the stairs to the third floor, the third floor pretty much only had two doors along with a room on the floor, maybe being used as more of a storage space, yet it's nothing like an attic. One of the doors were crack open, inside was a very large bedroom, on it was Dimitri sprawled out reading what looks to be a western.

I didn't knock, I simply walked in. It was like he was indecent. He looked up and saw me standing there. He took off his reading glasses – which he looked hot in, and sat up. "Rose, what are you doing in here, shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked. I shrugged and sat on the bed next to him.

"I couldn't sleep." I told him, it was lie considering I didn't even try.

"You should talk to Viktoria about that, not me." His voice was strong and manly, with that sexy as hell accent. I rolled my eyes and laid down on his bed, his pillows surrounded my head. I wasn't trying to look appealing, yet by the look in his eyes that wasn't the case.

"I want to talk you about what happened in the bathroom." I said. "I don't want us to be awkward."

"We shouldn't be." Dimitri said and his back was towards me, he turned around so he was facing me. Actually more of above, his arm on the pillows so he was propped up next to me. God, how could I have not noticed he was shirtless! I looked down at his golden body; abs graced his skin along with hard muscles and a tan that was to die for. I couldn't help I had to touch.

It was like I was a little kid at the museum seeing all the new things, the signs said 'Don't touch' yet you can't help it. My fingers stroked his hard body, heat went to my fingers. I've never been with someone so perfectly buff. I had scrawny guys, a little less scrawny and then the meat heads who were a little to aggressive in bed – never someone so…beautiful.

I looked up to met Dimitri's eyes which were black with lust. The same thought must have passed through us, since one minute we were just looking at each other, the next my lips were on his.

His lips were soft, and his mouth tasted like mint and sweet liquor, maybe the result of what he did with that Ivan guy tonight. His smooth tongue ran over my lips, asking for permission. I happily granted it, opening my mouth to let his tongue roam free in me. The two met, dancing for dominance. While our mouths got acquainted, our hands traveled each others body, his hands traveling down to my shirt and slipping his hand underneath. I moaned in his mouth when his large hands fondled my breast, rubbing the peak. I got wetter by the second. I hooked my leg over his thigh and grinded us together, my core feeling his hard member.

He moaned this time and grabbed my ass, and pushed me forward. I gasped, this new pressure showing me really how hard and long he is. He's perfect and big everywhere isn't he? His mouth abandoned mine and moved towards my neck, getting me at the right spot. I grabbed onto his silky hair as he sucked and nicked at my neck, being sure to leave marks.

His hand moved from my ass to the short's line, tracing over it teasingly. Just put it in! I wanted to scream, he must have heard my silent pleas because his fingers dipped in my short, outside my underwear.

"Dimitri! Dimitri!" I heard Viktoria call, sounding like she's on the stairs. Dimitri quickly moved away, as if I was poison. I didn't have time to digest the situation when Viktoria stepped inside Dimitri's room.

Shock passed her features and then annoyance. "Were you and Dimitri…talking?" She asked and looked down. I was confused, did Viktoria know or not?

"Yeah, we were just talking." I said sitting up and swinging my legs off the bed. I causally ran my fingers through my hair, to not look like sex hair.

"Not about the party right?" She whispered only to me. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Trust me; we weren't talking about the party." I said. _But we were talking about me getting laid by your god of a brother! _I wanted to say, yet I kept my mouth closed. I never really had a problem with cock blockers, since I can honestly say I never wanted sex so badly, but the universe is a cruel mistress, when I want it – I can't have it. Maybe this is god's way of saying I should stick to my 'promise'.

"Good." She said. I believe she didn't want me talking since I might have told him the truth and she perhaps wanted herself to look like an angel so she wouldn't get in trouble and sent back to the Siberian waste land. Understandable. "Can you go; I need to talk to Dimitri in private." I nodded and went to the door; Viktoria's back was to me so I looked over my shoulder to Dimitri. Blew him a kiss and gave a flirty wave. I could see his eyes were still clouded with lust, yet he didn't acknowledge me.

I walked down the steps a little confused and a lot horny.

Why did Dimitri lose his control? That seemed quite sudden; maybe he had feelings for me after all but just hid them behind those brown eyes. I walked into my room, closed the door and flopped on the bed.

I looked at the ceiling and sighed. I knew for certain that I wanted a real teacher, a real principal. One who doesn't use me for sex. Maybe there really shouldn't be anything else between me and Dimitri. I'm determined to get through this school year, with good grades and a acceptation in to college. There's no time for sex, no time for forbidden affairs.

I sighed and fiddle with my hair and again, noticed the throbbing between my legs. I stuck my fingers inside my underwear, fondling with my core.

If Dimitri wasn't gonna do it, I had to.

**A/N – A V.C should be up in a few minutes. **


	11. Virgin Chronicles – Part III

The Virgin Chronicles – Part III

Rose left school in a daze, a good one. Everything seemed on track, perfect even in the universe.

The birds sang a beautiful melody, the cars moved at the right pace. The clouds seemed to be shaped into giant hearts and the Barbie pack glares seemed to be joyful smiles, Rose's way. Everything was perfect.

The world crashed down when Rose realized she doesn't even know how to 'date'. How to dress or how to act! She might have been smart when it came to chemistry, algebra and school in general yet dating? She reminded herself that it was normal, she was only in the eight grade, kids her age don't date. Not often anyways.

Even Lissa, the prettiest girl Rose knew never been on a date. However, people were getting older, and hormones ran a muck at that age. At least that is what Rose once read in a magazine. Lissa will most likely get her first date soon, she already developed breast. Small ones, but boobs are boobs. Rose on the other hand was pretty full when it came to breast, hers were bigger than Lissa's yet with her extra fat most people didn't notice that Rose was more developed than the other girls. Rose barely noticed.

Rose ran to the store on her way home, grabbed every girlish magazine she could find. Even sports illustrated for good measure. The cashier gave her a odd look before paying and Rose stuffed the magazines in her backpack and walked home. Her mother was in the kitchen sipping on some drink and reading a book.

"Welcome home baby." Rose's mother said and got up and hugged her daughter, kissed her forehead leaving a lipstick mark and walked back to the stool she sat on. "Want any after-school snack?" Janine asked. Rose shook her head and dashed up the stairs into her room and spilled all the contents of her backpack on the floor. Homework, pencils and some snacks were stashed in the pack, she ignored all and got the magazine, threw them on her bed and 'studied'.

Five hours later Rose knew everything in the every day 'sexy woman'. She went to her mother's room and got some clothes, her mom was a short women and some clothes actually fit Rose. She got tight clothes, and a girdle that hide some extra fat and a tight shirt and a short jean skirt. Rose rummaged through her mother's make-up, did her lips, eyelashes and everything else to hide her new pimples and imperfections.

Looking in the mirror Rose thought she looked sexy. Rose didn't really know that it wasn't sexy, it was slutty. Rose thought that she looked like a fatter smaller version of her mother. With the make-up, clothes and the heels. "I look pretty." She whispered to her reflection. She smiled and dodged her mom to head out to the movies.

The street seemed to be bussing with life, the stars hung overhead and seemed to be dancing to the music the street musician was playing. Rose danced to it along with strangers, waiting for Adrian and dropped a few bills in the hat.

_Even the wait is fun_, Rose thought.

Soon the wait turned into excitement to anxiety. The small crowd that assembled for the music left, even the musician. The cars seemed to be endless, going by two by two. _Did Adrian even drive?_ He was in high school right? Her thoughts soon turned into fears as the minutes passed.

Twelve midnight hit, all the movies were done and the workers were cleaning up and locking the door, Rose felt her heart break.

_He stood me up. _Rose thought bitterly.

"It's my fault." She said wiping her tears. "I just wasn't good enough."


	12. Forget this?

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! **

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything. **

**Chapter Nine – Forget this? **

**Rose's P.O.V**

The morning was like I stepped into a thick cloud filled with awkwardness and sexual tension. I was 'released' for the time being; however Dimitri may or may not have a different thing going on.

Viktoria severed breakfast at 6:00 am, I know, I was pissed just thinking of getting up that early. Viktoria, unsurprisingly, had the voice of an angel (or demon) in this case and she used her lungs to wake me up, by singing Madonna in my ear at Max volume. I don't know what pissed me off more, getting up at six, or hearing Madonna…

She set me through the 'Belikov' morning routine. They had enough bathrooms for everyone so there was no annoying line for taking a piss and a shower. After that, the Belikov's ate breakfast. Viktoria explained that while in Russia her mother made the whole family sit down and eat her famous blini's with a side of black bread. As appetizing as that sounded – cue eye roll – I wanted some American food. The closest they had to American food was wheat and white bread, so Viktoria, the sweet heart she is (or was she just being sarcastic?) offered to make me toast. In the end I settled for _Kasha_, which is Russian hot cereal.

It smelt sweet, Viktoria pretty much packed it with sugar and it was pretty thick. Overall I enjoyed it that was till Dimitri came down. Unlike me and Viktoria he was already in his suit on and was ready to go, Viktoria and I would lollygag till it was time to get ready. Dimitri avoided my gaze, well I believe he did, I wasn't going out of my way to look at him. Viktoria paid no attention to the awkwardness, or maybe she just didn't notice. Either way I let myself breath when I heard the front door close and the car start up.

Lissa brought my clothes over, yet didn't stay to say hello or anything. First I thought she was mad at me, then I realized this is the principal house, maybe she thought Dimitri was still here and didn't want him to catch up with her and question her about all those 'displays of affection' rules she broken. Like me, it depends how you look at it, Lissa slipped through the cracks when it came to getting in trouble, how? It wasn't because she slept with everyone and their mamma! Perhaps it was because she carried the name 'Dragomir' or maybe it was because she was a blond…

All because I just happen to be at the top of the trouble makers list, doesn't mean that Dimitri won't come cracking down on everyone who broke a rule. Perchance he's making an example of me, showing everyone else. When I got my uniform from Lissa, I was sad to see she didn't make any 'modifications' to it, it looked the same as it did when Viktoria gave it. Christian's right, I did look like a Vladimir student. I hated the fact that I'm going to school looking like a nun wannabe while my friends are looking like they just stepped out of a _Pussycat Dolls_ video.

"Rose, are you ready?" Viktoria yells from the bottom of the stairs, an hour or so after. I give myself one last grimace in the mirror before trotting down the stairs to meet Viktoria. Looking at her, I decided that it wasn't so bad. All because my friends looked like dolls, doesn't mean that all the girls at St. Vladimir looked totally hideous. Note they didn't look all that good either.

We first drove in silence, then the constant tapping of Viktoria's fingers on the wheel, her biting her lip and her driving at a snail's pace got on my nerves. Even some old lady was driving faster than us…

It was obvious Viktoria was either nervous or anxious – I'm voting on the previous.

"Alright Viktoria, what's up?" I asked when the finger tapping got a little too much. She jumped a little, possibly forgetting I was right next to her. She blinked a few times before pulling over in the parking lot of a Taco Bell.

I didn't protest, seeing as I barely made it to school on time anyways. Viktoria on the other hand…well it's her call.

"I'm worried about school, with the party yesterday… It's just I don't want to be a target." Viktoria confessed. "Especially by your group. My friend told me you guys torment her on a daily basis and that the smallest thing could cause you guys to be epic bitches."

No one's ever called me an 'Epic bitch' before, however I felt for Viktoria. I agree she'll be a target for jokes and bullying – especially if the Russian gets on someone's nerves. Viktoria is the new 'red thumb' it'll be a while before the news of the party and her being the principal little sister dies down, if ever.

"My guys won't mess with you." I told her to ease her fears. Even though that wasn't necessarily true, I wasn't in the best spot with my 'friends'. Lissa, I was always in the best spot and she was the leader of the Barbie pack so I can just tell Lissa to tell the others to lay off Viktoria and her friend. "Who's your friend?"

"Mia Rinaldi."

Shit, Mia, are you fucking kidding me? Of all the people Viktoria had to attach herself to, it had to be Mia. Mia and me have a complicated, bitchy history. Me sleeping with her boyfriend and rubbing it in her face and continuing to torment her for three years straight. Since this is my last year, Mia will be free on her Senior year but till then the Barbie pack are making this her worse year.

I was a little pissed when I found that out, mainly because it has to do with me and Mia, not their asses. I was also happy because, unlike most Mia fought back with words and deceit, making her a worthy opponent. Add conflicted to the bunch because what happened between Mia and I was simply taken out of proportion. I didn't know, what's his name had a girlfriend. Pride didn't allow me to apologize to Mia, when she confronted me she made a mistake of doing it in front of everyone, my heart told me to say sorry and tell my side of the story however apologizing to some bitchy Freshman was out of the question. All I worked for to finally be part of them would crumble. I'd always have Lissa, yet Lissa was part of something to, I couldn't take away all her friends just to appease myself. So I pulled out the biggest one, telling everyone how Mia's boy toy told me what an amateur she was in bed even though she was as open as…well I won't go into details…

Truth be told, whatever his name was, he never said such things to me. We didn't do a lot of talking, much less about the girlfriend I never thought he had. I sighed, Viktoria must have come out of her own little world to notice.

"You don't like Mia do you?" She asked, almost timidly. I shrug, it wasn't that I didn't like Mia; it was that Mia didn't like _me. _

"It's not that." I said simply to avoid looking at Viktoria I played with the edge of my skirt. "Don't tell anyone okay, it's sort of a secret. So this means keeping it out of Mia's ears. If she knew, it still wouldn't make up for all the bad things I've done to her." Viktoria looked intrigued so I continued, I've only told Lissa. Lissa didn't fully understand why I did it; I couldn't tell her the whole story. Viktoria is another matter…

So while in the parking lot of Taco Bell, I told her everything. Viktoria stayed silent, her face emotionless which reminded me of Dimitri. After I told her, the first quarter started, twelve knew costumers drove up to Taco Bell, her phone rung seven times and Dimitri's is gonna kill two people – us.

"You should talk to Mia." Viktoria said. I looked out the window and saw an overly obese man chewing on a taco, which made me think about how _Kasha_ didn't cut it for me.

I should have asked for toast.

"Maybe, when I graduate. Until then, this stays between us. Don't tell Mia, please." I asked, looking at her. She nods and gets ready to start the car again but I stop her.

"What?" She asked, probably anxious to get to school now.

"I'm getting a taco." I said, if I couldn't have American food, I'll settle for Mexican. Ten minutes later with a taco stuffed in my mouth and the other half in my pocket, I was running across the quad trying to get at least to the last thirty minutes of the first quarter. I went to my locker, got one of fake tardy passes (saved for a rainy day) and jetted off. I could have gone to the office, but I'm sure Dimitri was waiting. If he wasn't already looking at the camera's…

I made it to my class with no sighting of him, luckily. Another streak of luck was that I had no friends in my first class, not even the Barbie's. Lissa and everyone else that I liked were in Honors. Usually that bugged me, however I didn't want to deal with the questions.

The other classes went by smoothly, by lunch I was in a good mood. I had a former boy toy of mine fetch me my lunch, I didn't want to be seen walking around in the grandma skirt, even though it was 'normal' I still didn't want the Barbie's looking.

"So what did you guys think of that's girl's party yesterday?" Camille asked. Camille, typical blond girl, was seen as second in command to Lissa. She also loved starting gossip, her main purpose in life was to make people cry.

"You mean Veronica's?" Carly asked.

"Her name's Viktoria." I said, a little too harshly for Carly's small sensitive brain.

"Does it matter?" Camille asked flipping her hair. "Anyways, thoughts?"

"I thought it was pretty nice, you know till Mr. Belikov caught us. What was he even doing there?" One Barbie asked, totally clueless.

"She's her brother that was his house." Lissa added while munching on her salad. This only got the Barbie's more spiced up and they asked questions, even though they were there. Most probably too drunk to really knew what happened. If anyone knew that I stayed the night, rumors would be all over the place. I kept quiet, even from Lissa. I love her, but she might jump to conclusions. She hated that I was 'with' teachers, she wouldn't approve of me getting it on with our new and shiny principal.

"OMG, OMG! There he is!" Carly said when she caught of Dimitri, the rest of the girls squealed like pigs. They all straighten their hair, made sure they're make up was correct tested bounciness if they had curls and hiked up their skirt a few inches, for some girls that was showing their underwear. Lissa and I were the only ones who didn't do any prepping; Lissa of course wouldn't do that for another guy since she's way too hung up on Christian, as he is her. Me, well I just don't want to fuel the fire.

By the girls talking about his every move, Dimitri wasn't coming our way, thank god. He was going over to Viktoria's table, I looked back and yes, I saw her. The small blond girl that sat next to Viktoria, her hair coming down straight instead of ringlets that framed her doll face. Their arms were linked and I don't believe they even paid attention to Dimitri's entrance. They laughed like they were old friends reuniting. Reminded me of Lissa and me, minus the fakes around us.

When Dimitri walked to their table and started talking to Viktoria, Mia's mother was behind him. She's somewhat became his assistant now a days. I look away; hopefully Viktoria wouldn't get in to much trouble.

Several minutes later, Carly squealed again. "OMG, OMG, OMG!"

"Carly, use your words." I said, exasperated.

"Mr. Belikov is coming this way, with Mrs. Rinaldi with Viktoria." Carly said in one breath. At least there will be other people, therefore steering us away from yesterday.

"You didn't fuck, Belikov did you?" Camille asked, I glared at her. Of course she'll think that. Camille thinks the worse of me, mainly because she's just a bitch.

"No, what makes you think I did?" I asked, annoyed and angry.

"Everyone knows you slept with every guy in this school, at least once." She said loud enough and timed it so that they were at the head of our table and heard what she said.

"Ms. Hathaway." Mrs. Rinaldi said I looked up to Mia's mom, a tight smile on my lips.

"Mrs. Rinaldi, what do you need?" I asked.

"You, in the office in five minutes." She said she gave a look at the other girls before leaving. I glared at Camille one more time before reluctantly getting up and following. Viktoria and I walked behind Dimitri and Mrs. Rinaldi.

"Is this about being late?" I whispered to Viktoria.

"What else would it be about?" She asked, saying it like I was the dumbest person in the world. I would tell her about me and Dimitri, but then I really would be the dumbest person in the world. Plus, if Dimitri wanted to talk about it he could have snuck in my room last night, I kinda hoped he would. I stayed up till midnight hoping he'll come. When he didn't I didn't cry – but I sure as hell wanted to. Not for the reason one might think, I just wanted to talk – not bang each other.

We entered the admissions office. Mrs. Rinaldi went to her desk, sorting some papers.

"I want to know the reasons that you girls were late, you weren't just messing around at home right?"

"No, uhm, my car stopped and Rose fixed it. I couldn't call you since I forgot to charge my phone." Viktoria said, lying like it was second nature. Dimitri gave her a skeptical look and then looks at me, I nodded.

"What about the tardy slips?" Mrs. Rinaldi asked, finally speaking.

"What about tardy slips?" I said, with a hand on my hip.

"You gave a slip to your first period teacher, yet you didn't get it from us." She then turned to Viktoria. "You simply slipped into class, surprisingly your teacher didn't notice. Either way you girls should have simply came in here, with your story – if it's true that is."

"Detention, for you Viktoria. Two days each week for three weeks." Dimitri said and turned to me, his brown eyes causing an involuntary shiver. "You Rose, well since you're already in detention for that fight with Mia you get in school suspension – starting now, ends at the end of the week."

In school suspension was like what those kids did back in the 19th century, being in a one room school, we read scriptures, and do work that's way past our knowledge and to top it off we sit in small little cramp desk that's meant for second graders. We also have to do our hourly prayer. Talking will get you smacked with a stick so we pretty much have to suffer in silence.

Damn him, in school suspension then detention! It's official – I hate school.

"Are you serious, in school suspension for one phony tardy slip? That's bull shit!"

"Miss Hathaway!" Mrs. Rinaldi yelled causing me to flinch, didn't know such loud noise can come from her small frame. "That's enough, the least you can do with all the trouble you caused is take for punishment gracefully!"

I was taken back by Mrs. Rinaldi's outburst, I always knew she never liked me, with me torturing her daughter on a daily basis I can only imagine why.

"Is that it?" Viktoria asked after a few seconds of silence. I looked at Dimitri, he kept his eyes on Viktoria.

"That's it."

In school suspension – like predicted, was hell. I got hit on the hand with that damn ruler seven times, leaving an angry red mark on my hand. I'm positive I failed everything given to me on those stupid ass tests and not to mention in the pain in my back from those seats digging in. I have detention in ten minutes, yet before I leave one sector of hell and enter another I need to talk to the Russian god.

I didn't want to go through the admissions office, I doubt the anything will fool Mrs. Rinaldi now, she's probably on the look out. So I went outside and looked for Dimitri's office, with my luck I thought his window wouldn't be open. Guess fate had a different plan. His window was wide open and since his office was on the first floor it was almost to easy to get in.

His office was empty so I made myself at home. I plopped on his chair, which had a sweet manly smell that could only be described as Dimitri. On his desk were several papers, all school related. Surprisingly nothing in the office had his 'stamp', nothing spoke Dimitri.

"What are you doing here?" His husky voice asked, I looked over by the door, startled that I didn't even hear him come in. He already closed the door behind him and was strolling to the desk.

"Just relaxing…" I said and put my feet up on his desk. "It's a break from everything." I told him. He leaned against the desk and crossed his arms over his chest. I could imagine his muscle moving underneath that stupid suit. Get your head out of the gutter! I came for business, not pleasure. Looking at the clock on the wall I had seven more minutes to settle everything.

"I really want to talk to you about yesterday." I told him, getting to the point not beating around the bush. His face made no emotion about me telling him about this. "What happened?" I asked. He looked over at me in surprise.

"You don't remember?" He asked.

"It's hard to forget, Comrade." I told him. "I'm talking about why suddenly you wanted to screw me. Your so reserved, I actually bought your gay agenda." Bought it till I saw him with that Tiffany chick – or was is Miranda?

"Can you not use words like screw or fuck in this conversation?" He asked, a little annoyed. I smiled and shrugged, him saying cuss words – in English was a strange turn on.

"What about hammer?" I asked tauntingly. He sighed and I laughed. "Joking comrade, answer the question."

He ran his fingers through his silky brown hair before looking back at me. "I'm a man Rose, seeing you…in the bathroom. It was a little more than I can handle, in case you don't know your very attractive."

I knew, I wanted to say but just because he was letting loose I let him go on without any interruptions.

"It was basically just control. It won't happen again, Rose." To others that might sound like an apology, however I knew it was more or less a warning towards me. To not get my hopes high, this wasn't a problem.

"Good." I said and Dimitri looks at me with shock so I explain. "I want a normal senior year, no drama that involves me sleeping with teachers – or you. I need to focus on school and getting into college, I thought I wanted you. Maybe to simply have you wanted to have something that other girls can't. I don't know, it's just it was a silly thing and I don't want to get you fired or thrown in jail. So can we simply forget about all of this?"

Dimitri seems to still be in shock, but nods, almost like it was forced. I smile and him and get up and kiss him on the cheek, but it's friendly, not sexual.

"Thanks, Mr. Belikov." I said and shake his hand, it's hard to notice how warm it is and how I feel something that's simply unexplainable. We bid each other a good-bye before I hop out of his windows, not looking back to realize that I may have made the biggest mistake of my life…

**A/N – Don't kill me! You may have not like the ending but, what can I say? Thanks for reading. Remember to review. **


	13. Bonding

**Chapter Ten -Bonding**

**Rose's P.O.V**

"_We say to those who are in love, it can't be true 'cause we're too young" _

The song softly plays in my iPod. I force back the confusion and focus on the sky, the one spilling the soft white flakes onto my face, which melts instantly when touching anything remotely warm. My face, feeling fairly numb due to being in the cold December air for more than an hour, feeling sorry for myself.

Confusion wracked my brain for several months, kept thinking of the Romance I've never had. Some moments I want nothing more for someone to slap me and say 'Are you kidding me?' How could I love, or even like? Like as in more than just sex. Yet one boy, no, man has me wrapped around his finger, and he has no idea. I'm to blame for that; I'm the only one to blame.

Since the last encounter with Dimitri I haven't spoken to him since, I've seen him seen him several times, at assemblies, through the halls but we haven't exchanged one word. For that I'm thankful – maybe. I make sure I do everything I'm told so I don't get risked of going to the principal's office. All these extra measures and being a 'good girl' has paid off, education wise. My grades are slowly rising; the help from Viktoria is doing better than expected, of course we now study at my house.

The success from my grades isn't helping my heart. I constantly listen to rock music, sad songs about love, currently Flyleaf is doing the job, and maybe next I'll listen to Paramore or be daring and just listen to rap music. Anything to provide an illusion for healing my heart, music is my sugar pill. Now I know of sugar pills because I've been listening in class.

Lissa doesn't know what I'm feeling, nor does Viktoria. Both know I'm not myself, but have no clue why. Everything seems to finally be heading into the right direction; yes I may endure the occasional insults from the Barbie's now, more than usual, because I'm not hitting the parties, I'm hitting the books. Lissa helps me with this to, since we both want to get into college.

Anyways, now that school's out for Winter Break I'm going through what I call 'Dimitri Withdrawal' even if there was no communication with us two, I still miss seeing him. Every time he walked by I get a whiff of his aftershave or just to see his brown eyes that anyone can get lost in.

It's only been three days.

I crave to see him, however I know it'll do me little good to actually see him. I already kind of broke it off, whatever it was. I'm sure he thought the same, positive really. Why would he want me, a high school girl who had everyone 'dip in her'. He didn't show any reaction to when we see each other; he looks like a regular principal – like I always wanted. Does he see my heart leaping through my chest to grab onto him? I might sound like a love sick teenager but I am. I wasn't helping myself by lying in snow and doing absolutely nothing but feeling sorry for myself.

"Rose, you may get a cold, you should come in." Abe said, standing over me. I huffed, things between Abe and I weren't getting any better – progress report between a 'father and daughter' – daughter still hates her father's guts. End of report.

My mother only gets annoyed when I say something that is –as she calls 'uncalled for'. Her small face only gets red before she storms away, leaving Abe and I in awkward silence. The wedding was drawing closer, supposed to be in the Spring, and the only info I found about my real dad was a love letter my mother sent, saying how she was pregnant with me and a weird necklace, a _Nazar_ I believe – thank to Google search engine. It was stuffed in a box in the back of her closest. In the letter she called my father Ibrahim, some weird Turkish name. At least I got a name, if only I had a number…

I didn't bring this up to my mother yet, I wanted it to be a surprise. If this whole thing didn't work, hopefully my dad would put up with me till I graduate and go to college, I can't even stand the thought of being with Abe and Janine while they were – dare I say it – married.

"In a sec." I said putting my ear plugs back in. He bent down, snatched one from my ear.

"You said that an hour ago." He said, "Get inside; you'll get frostbitten if you stay out any longer."

"I have gloves," I protest holding my Hello-Kitty gloves up for him to see. "I'm perfectly warm." That was a lie, actually I couldn't even feel my ass even though I had thermal leggings under my jeans along with some fashionable (yet fairy cheap) boots along with a winter coat that didn't make me look fat and a hat. Montana was sure getting an early winter.

"Come on, Rose." Abe said feeling yet another fight coming on and tried to avoid it by pleading. Sorry ass. "Come inside, you'll be by the fireplace and I'll make you some warm coco." The offer sounded tempting, and even though I was being the biggest bitch in the world to Abe, I could see that he was trying to make an effort. He held his hand out for me, which I reluctantly took. I wiped off the snow from by butt and went inside, stomping my feet for the excess snow. I took off my extra garments, went upstairs for a quick change and the moment I was back again, two steaming cups of coco was on the coffee table. In front was the raging fire, and above the fire place our T.V. My mother made a fair amount of money at her job, but she refused to spend her well earned money on designer clothes, trust me I asked.

I took the hot cup between my cold hands, happy that I've made the right choice with coming in. Abe didn't speak, neither did I. I didn't want words to ruin this good silence between us, almost like we were actually a normal father and daughter pair.

After slowly drinking the hot coco I decided to bail, I didn't plan to spend the rest of the day in the house. Abe didn't protest this time, for which I was thankful. Going outside with it nearly in single digits. I pulled my coat tighter around me as I walked on the snow coated side walk. My boots leaving prints in the snow, which in this weather might be filled up an hour or so.

I walked pretty far, no destination in mind. My iPod was blasting in my ears, and I was oblivious to the world around me. Then a snowball hit my cheek, looking around all I could see is white, and not some ignorant kids. Obviously the ball caused by the wind and gathered snow hitting my face, still it pissed me off.

Regarding my surroundings I realized I was in the middle of nowhere, in a blizzard. I couldn't even see the street signs that hung above, snow blocked my vision. Squinting I continued to look, trying to see any land marks, anything to know where I was. Only thing I could make out was what looked like a park, sadly there were many parks in this neighborhood so I couldn't tell which one was which.

"Dammit." I cursed and kicked some snow only to have it blow back in my face. I angrily pushed it away, saying every curse word in the book.

"Rose?" A voice asked, almost getting carried away with the wind. I look pack and peer through the snow to see a tall figure coming towards me. I would have been frightened if I hadn't recognized the Russian accent.

"Mr. Belikov?" I asked, even if unnecessary. It killed me to say his professional name, instead of the usual Dimitri. He stepped into clearer view, which was only a foot from me. He was dressed head to toe in snow gear, ready for a blizzard. Of course, there were blizzards in June in Russia.

"Rose," He said and a hint of a smile was on his face. "I thought I heard your uncouth swearing." I gave him a dry look, even if my face was freezing.

"Well Mother Nature is getting on my ass for all the times I littered and didn't recycle." I said, trying to make a joke, for me the tension was almost suffocating, yet Dimitri seemed fine and unaffected. Maybe all this is in my head.

_Was it in your head when you seen all those love bites on your neck?_

"What are you doing out in this weather? Waiting for someone?" I look back at the road, which I could even tell which was road and sidewalk, all of it was heavily coated in snow. This morning it wasn't so bad, now it's like I'm in a snow globe and some bratty kid keeps shaking it.

"I was taking a walk and lost my way back." I answered truthfully, no good in lying. Dimitri nodded in understanding.

"So what are you doing out here, trying to feel the effects of being in Russia?" I asked, jokingly. He cracks a small smile and looks around at the snow.

"No, actually, I was just going to get my car fixed." Dimitri explains. "I'm a little too late, considering it just broke down at the side of the road and I can't get cell reception." I pull out my phone; I may be able to get someone for Dimitri. I turn it on to only see that I also have no bars. That happens when you're in the middle of nowhere, yet I'm in the middle of my neighborhood (I presume, anyways) and I can't get a bar. I'm so switching providers.

"I don't have bars either, sorry." I said, wanting to help Dimitri. He nods.

"I'll have to wait for the storm to blow over before I might get a bar or two."

After that we both stand in silence, only the sound of wind howling behind us.

"It's cold out here, wanna come in my car it might warm you up." Dimitri said and quickly. "Yet the battery's dead so the heater doesn't work." I nodded, reluctantly. I didn't know the outcome of being in a car, alone with Dimitri. We walk a little way till we see his car, already covered in snow. It might be cold as hell in there but it can't be any better than standing out here. When I climb in I'm surrounded with the cold smell of Dimitri. The car was freezing, yet slightly warmer than the outside, plus in here I didn't have snow blowing in my face.

"Thanks." I tell him, not looking at him and instead paying attention to the non-existent pattern on the dashboard. We're swallowed up with more silence. But Dimitri decided to play ice-breaker.

"You haven't been sent to me in a while; I assume everything's going good with school." Dimitri said. I don't know which is worse, (or better, depends how you look at it) Being in a car with my principal and making small talk rather than talking about…other things.

"Yeah, my grades are improving and I'm severing my detention." I said. "Thank you, by the way for the good behavior thing, getting me out of detention earlier." A few weeks before break I got a 'good behavior' award, which is given to trouble making students. It's more like a get-out-of-jail-free card; I don't have to serve any more detention. Sadly Mia got the same one, so it wasn't some act of kindness Dimitri was showing just me.

"I looked at your record, I believe you deserved it." He said.

"You looked at my record?" I ask, catching a sideways glace at him. From the corner of my eye I could see him slight blush, it also could be the fact that we're freezing our asses off.

"I glanced." He admitted, not seeming insecure about the admission. "I was curious about you, sadly those records can only reveal so much…" From my peripheral vision I could see him turn in his seat, facing me. My heart sped, and suddenly the cold car seemed to transform into a sauna.

"I've been thinking about you so much, lately." He said and leaned closer to me, I could feel his breathe on the back of my ear.

"I'd been thinking of you to." I answer, my voice wavering and sounding small. I slowly turn my head, my lips meeting his. His lips were as soft as I remember, a little cold, but still so soft. He lightly bit my lower lip, causing me to moan and open my mouth, having his tongue invade. The war starts between our tongues; both can't get enough of the other. His hand traveled to my waist, pulling me closer yet the cup holders were between us.

I pulled back and leaned my forehead on his. "We can't do this…" I said, looking down not meeting his eyes.

"I know," He says and kisses down my chin, to my neck. I moan and lean against the chair when he hits the certain spot, the motions sends thrills down to my core – almost as if it's begging to be entered. Yet I'm not gonna have sex in a cold car, even though I'm sure Dimitri and I can create some fire…

"Stop." I said my voice hazy in lust. He stops immediately. I can't believe it, I'm always making the move, yet here we are. Our second time, and Dimitri made the first move. I'm losing my touch.

"We can't keep doing this." He said. "But it's impossible to stop; only getting little bits of you –"

"When you want the whole thing." I finished. He nods. "I know exactly what you're going through." We go into silence – again! Twirling a strand of my hair, I try to think of a solution. Keeping away didn't help, if anything it just made us more lustful. I hadn't had sex since, Ralf (I still have nightmares) and I was horny, my fingers and vibration just aren't cutting it. I need a man – better yet, I needed Dimitri.

What about my celibacy? What about school, shaking up with the principal, again would do me know favors. But what if we only did it once…

"What if we have sex?" I asked, putting it out there. His face scrunches up in confusion.

"I thought that's what we're trying to avoid." He said. I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Well, were doing a pretty good job, aren't we?" I retorted. "Doing it, just once, would get our hormones out of the way for the rest of the year. Plus this is my senior year; we won't have to see each other ever again." Not seeing Dimitri again caused something inside me to shake, didn't like the feeling yet what can I do?

"Just once?" He asked. I nod, knowing I have him on board. He takes a few moments, breaths out and agrees.

"Good, so next week?" I asked. He nods and I smile. "Great, make sure the house is empty. I don't want Viktoria to see us." He still seems reluctant and probably asking himself what he just agreed to.

"Alright, see you next week, Dimitri." I said and started getting out of the car.

"Where you going, the blizzards still going on." He said. I shrug.

"Your car isn't moving, and I couldn't contain myself if I spend one more minute with you."

**A/N – Sorry for the late update, , my family decided this week to be annoying as hell – gotta love them though. , Hopefully this made up for it. I might have a lemon in the next chapter, or will I pull some tricks out of my sleeve…never know ;) **

**Remember to Review. **


	14. Like a Virgin

**A/N - Late Update, sorry all readers. Hope this is the chapter you wanted! **

**Chapter Eleven – Like a Virgin. **

**Rose's P.O.V **

I made a promise to god. A damn important promise, I mind you. One that said 'I'll keep what's left of my innocence to please you, oh so holy one'. Now, before getting all dramatic, I didn't light candles, spill a virgin's blood (mainly because I couldn't find one) or go to church and bathe with holy water. Sure, those things were on the table but I brushed them off when I could just pray and hoped my half-assed attempt would be worthy in the guy upstairs eyes.

Note, I haven't prayed since...well I never prayed. A – My mother's an Atheist, and never taught me. B – I don't really believe in god, all like that. Sure, he might exist, but I don't have the time or resources to find that answer. I learned how to pray at St. Vladimir's, which is, in case you don't know, the most religious school on the planet, filled with godly skanky people. My mother, a strong Atheist was reluctant to have me go to that school. But she knew I had little to know friends, my only friend being Lissa and she may be the only holy one in this equation. Let's just forget about her past sins about sleeping with two people (and still doing one as I speak) before marriage.

Lissa though, didn't make any promises to keep her virginity. Not even those stupid purity rings, even though some can be pretty nice accessories. I didn't either, but I did promise I wouldn't have sex again till marriage (very least till the end of high school) and I did it on 'holy ground'. Shameful? Yes. Am I shamed? Obviously. Will this stop me from banging my principal? Hell no, yet it's a hell of a distraction.

The reason I really felt bad about this is because it was more of a promise to myself than god, I'm sure he actually expected something as this. I did to some extend but at the same time I did want to keep a promise, no matter how breakable.

I pushed back my conflicting thoughts as I chose what lingerie I was gonna wear. I had several sets, all I've never wore since I've never had 'planned sex'. I bought them simply for myself, so I can feel sexy. I was deciding with two pair, a red and black lacy set. The bra had exotic black patterns on the pads and the underwear was black with red patterns. I momentarily thought of wearing a thong, yet I wanted to leave some to the imagination when Dimitri was taking it off. I got wet just thinking of what's gonna happen in a few mere hours.

I can imagine Dimitri roaming down my body, kissing here and there till he finally reached my underwear, slowly taking it off with this teeth, then sucking on my c – "Rose, are you decent?" My mother asked, knocking on my door loudly. "I'm doing laundry and came to collect the load." I decided just to leave the red and black on, since it was already on my body, threw on a baggy tee-shirt and opened the door for my mother. She looked at me questionably, for wearing an old baggy tee-shirt. I gave her my basket and sent her on her way. I closed the door, a little too forcefully but I really didn't want to talk to my mother at the moment. Or any moment. Me and her had been on the rocks since her engagement. I don't see that changing in the nearby future.

I looked at the clock, 2:00 pm was up in red numbers. I sighed dreamingly and going back to my closet. This whole week has been lustful, for me at least. I kept dreaming of Dimitri, my once normal dreams turned into scenes from porno with Dimitri and I as the stars. I wake with my sheets wet with my liquids. This resulted in me changing my bed around three times in one week. I complicated just knocking on his door and jumping his bones, several times. Due to incredible restraint I just did a quick fingering and went to bed. Satisfied for the time being.

Now the time was here.

A beep interrupted my thoughts and I looked over to my nightstand and saw the small screen on my phone flashing. I dashed towards it and looked over it, seeing I had a text – from Dimitri.

_Viktoria's out, staying at a friend's house for the night. _

_D. _

I smiled at his simple text, I could imagine him saying it. Even though it wasn't erotic it still sent tingles through my body. Not necessarily in a sexual manner either. That confusing feeling crept back up, but I ignored it and sent a text to Dimitri.

_I'll be there in 20 mins, c u soon ;) _

_R. _

I went back to my closest and picked out a nice little dress. It was a sweater dress, black with a boat neckline and stopped at my mid-thigh. It was still freezing out, not really taking a turn for the worse but it stayed the same. Cold and icy. I quickly did my hair down, in loose curls going down my back. I applied light make-up, knowing Dimitri likes natural looks more than heavy make-up. Looking in the mirror I liked the look, it wasn't slutty or revealing. It was…practical. I smiled at my reflection and put on my boots, coat and mittens. I took my cellphone and walked out my door. I told my mother and Abe that I was staying over at Lissa's for the night. Even though my mother was still pissed about me not coming home from the party, Abe let me go, persuading my mother somehow.

I took the bus since I doubt my car could have made it in this weather. Traffic seemed to be all too sluggish, or maybe the bus driver was just slow. Either was I was fidgeting all the way till Dimitri's and the bus couldn't go fast enough. It couldn't pull up to Dimitri's house soon enough. When his house came into sight I let out a breath I was holding, for some reason I thought fate might be a big bitch and somehow ruin this for me. Though the day is still young…

I jumped out of the bus and pretty much ran the block to his place. I walked up to the door and lightly knocked on it, like rehearsed a few days ago. I needed something that was cheerful but not sounding desperate. Dimitri answer seconds after.

In some odd fantasy I expected him to come to the door naked, but of course in this weather his dick might have frozen off with just a gust of the December air. I know my legs felt like icicles, it's a feat that I could even feel my legs so I shouldn't be complaining. Dimitri was dressed in a sweater, oddly the color of my dress and some dress pants. Weird choice of clothing for daytime sex but whatever.

"Welcome, Roza." I blushed when he called me Roza; the way he rolled off his tongue was almost so erotic that small children shouldn't be allowed to hear it. I smiled and walked inside, kicking off the snow on the welcoming mat. He took my coat off and hung it on the rack. Once the heavy coat was off my body, I welcomed the warm heat of the house, compared to the raging outdoors.

"Hey, Dimitri." I said trying to put as much confidence into the simple two words as possible. I'm not sure what Dimitri saw in front of him, a sexy confident woman, an insecure girl or maybe both. He smiled at me which caused the rest of the snow on me to melt. He took one stride towards me and wrapped his large arms around me, entrapping me in a world of warmth and protection. Something I never wanted to leave. _It's only one time. _I reminded myself, yet I couldn't seem to care, I was in the here and now that was especially the case when his soft lips met mine in a sweet yet fiery passion.

It was the best kiss I'd ever had. It showed passion and lust but wasn't the greedy kind that said that he only wanted to get into my pants. Not that I have a problem with those, but I'd admit, I love the variety. Those beautiful and graceful lips of his moved in perfect harmony with mine, something I've never experienced.

Our tongues slipped past each other, meeting each other in a graceful dance which seemed to never end, not that I was complaining. His arm snaked around my back, firmly but gently pressing me against his hard chest. The warmth through the thick fabric spread throughout from Dimitri to my body, and boy did it feel good. I let out a small moan when he gently bit on my lower lip, being a little rough but I was up for the challenge. My hand trailed down his back, till I reached the hem of his shirt, pushing my hand up his back and trailed over to his stomach, lying at a certain area, near a certain area.

Dimitri grunted his pleasure before tackling my mouth once more, this time the kiss a little more rough and lustful. Familiar territory. He lifted me up, so my legs wrapped around his waist. I kicked off my boots as he began to lead upstairs. He stopped about five steps up, bringing me against the wall, he broke the kiss and looked at me. His brown eyes looking at me intensify.

"You're on the pill, right?" He asked. Dammit, I knew I forgot something.

"No, I came off a few weeks ago. Didn't think I'll need it anymore…" I trailed off, nervous that my stupid mistake would cost me the most glorious night of my short life. Dimitri didn't seem fazed. I hope he didn't think I'll go banging him unprotected, even all his glory wasn't worth being a teen mom.

"Don't worry, I have a few condoms upstairs. You okay with that?" He asked. I used condoms several times, not as good as going bare but I'll live. I nod enthusiastically and we continue kissing, him going up the stairs to his room. I felt my body hit something soft, familiar and held a beautiful scent. Dimitri broke the kiss again and looked down at me, sprawled out on the bed. I turned my head and caught the sight of something red and small. A rose petal. I reached my hand out and twirled the petal in my hand; I caught sight of several others on the bed as well.

"I'd never peg you as a romantic." I told him, I didn't want him to know how much this made my heart swell, it was the sweetest thing anyone has done for me. I'd had sex in many places, cars, school, in the woods, behind corner stores, parties, in ally's but few times in a bedroom, or at least a bedroom where hundreds of drunken teens are outside partying. In many ways, this was a first.

This man made me feel…like a virgin.

"I wanted this to be special." He said and kissed the corner of my mouth, trailed down at jaw, below the ear and to my neck, landing on my 'special spot'. I moaned again, my hands having a mind of their own, going to his shirt, carefully and painfully slow lifting it. He broke the kiss to let me get it all the way off.

Like I imagined I was at awe of how ripped he was. I've seen this glory only once before and it will be forever drawn in my head. Perfect. He comes back down and our lips met again. My heart thumped in my chest, this it is!

His large hands trailed down to the hem of my dress, slowly bunching it up in his hands before taking it off my body. The dress gets tossed somewhere in the room. This time, he took the time to look at me. I know I had a good body, full breast, skinny waist and round hips, a man like him had to appreciate that.

"See something you like?" I asked tauntingly.

"Something I love." He said his voice deep and lustful. I grabbed his hand and took it to my breast.

"Then do something about it." I said and he needed no further invitation. He pushed me over to the middle of the bed, climbing on top of me. His lips met my shoulder, and his hand to my bra strap, slowly lowering it down my shoulder and kissing every inch. He lifted me up to undo the clasp and when the bra released my breast felt free from the sexy confinement. Dimitri took the bra off, throwing it in another place and looked at my breast. I felt self-conscious under his lustful gaze, many men (and Lissa once, swear nothing happened!) seen me naked yet only Dimitri made me feel like this! I covered my breast slightly yet Dimitri was having none of this and moved my arm.

"You're so beautiful, Roza. So beautiful." He whispered and lowered to lightly nip on a hard nipple. The sensation was amazing and after only a second I was moaning nonstop. "Oh god." I moaned as I knotted my fingers in his soft hair as he continued. I felt him bite, suck and lick all over my breast. He moved to the next one, giving it the same pleasure.

The wetness that gathered in my underwear was almost like a river. I hook my leg over Dimitri's leg and tighten around him, grinding my pussy on his leg, just to relieve some tension. With Dimitri on my breast and my against him could make me orgasm but I wanted to wait for Dimitri. He stops and looks back at me and gives me a peak on his lips and get up to take his pants off, along with his underwear and all I can say is – wow.

Not that I'm a total stranger to sex, but most of the guys I fucked had small to medium dicks. Jesse's the largest, being around four inches. It's either I had tuff luck when it came to boy, or all of them wasn't finished… 'growing'. Dimitri is a man, full grown in all meaning of the word. His cock was huge, so big that I almost feared it wouldn't fit. Even if I had to jam it up there myself, that dick would be inside me!

Dimitri chuckled; obviously I had some silly expression on my face. He joined me on the bed and looked into my eyes while spreading my legs, putting one over his back. "You sure you want to do this, Roza?" He asked. I nodded no second thought. I wanted this. He kissed me sweetly before reaching over to the nightstand and getting a small package. He ripped it with his teeth and took out the condom. He rolled it onto his dick, it fitting perfectly around his size.

He plunge it into me. The sudden intrusion feeling like a slice of heaven. We both moan, as his cock settles into me. He started thrusting in and out immediately and that's where I lost myself in complete bliss. His cock, even covered in rubber, felt so good sliding against my insides. "So good." I whisper as my body rocks back and forth from his pressure.

Dimitri takes on of my legs and lifts it higher going up on his shoulder, the movement creating more friction. Dimitri grunts and breathes heavily as his pounding increases speed. The sound of our hips smacking fills the room and it's even more erotic.

I grasp onto the sheets, I needed something to hold onto as he continued pounding at my pussy like a mad man. He takes his hand and puts it right on my clit, rubbing around the bundle of nerves. I scream again in ecstasy. "Scream my name." He said. "Scream it to the high heavens."

"Dimitri!" I scream, and luckily I can be as loud as I want to be. I grab onto his shoulder, using him as my leverage.

"You're so good." He grunts, as he takes the other hand, that's no on my clit, and rubs my breast again. The triple pleasure from the clit, breast and him being inside me is too much for my fragile body and I cum seconds later, my body falling limp. Dimitri comes as well and rests his body on mine. I try to even my breathing out and so does Dimitri. I mindlessly play with his hair as he draws patters on my belly.

"I'm sad it's over." I said voicing it. That was the only orgasm I'm going achieve with Mr. Dimitri Belikov. Dimitri lifts his head and looks down at my amusingly.

"You think it's over?" He asked. "Roza, darling, we're only getting started." He said with a smile and looks down at me.

"Pleasure yourself." He commands. I tilt my head and ask him to repeat, in case I didn't hear it right.

"Pleasure yourself. " He repeats. "I know you done it this week, with this weighing on your mind, tell me you haven't. How could you resist?" He had a point, I don't even know how many times my fingers and vibrator has entered me this week.

"Why would you want to see?" I asked, trailing a finger up and down his chest.

"I want to see you in pleasure, on that you create by yourself." He said and looked down at my body hungrily again. I smile at him and close my eyes, starting with my breast. I imagine Dimitri doing this, like he did only a few minutes ago. I twist my nipples and massage my large breast, my hands linger down to my core, which is still a little sore from Dimitri but I endured the slight pain for more pleasure. I teased myself, having my finger going up and down my slit. I thought of Dimitri, having him instead of my own fingers.

One hand fiddled with my clit, while my other went down into my hole. My fingers entered my wet pussy, it was damp and warm. I pumped my fingers in and out of my tight hole, my fingers being drenched. I stuffed one more finger in, being three. I stretched myself out and continued. I lifted my legs and spread them, for more room and for Dimitri to get quite a view. Soon three finger wasn't enough, curling my fingers into a fist I shoved it in.

"Dimitri." I moaned and put one of my hands into my hair. A few second later a coil tightened in my stomach, I was ready for this.

Three

Two

My hand got taken out by an outside force. I opened my eyes to see my fist in Dimitri's hand. He was between my legs, holding my dripping fist. He lifted it to his mouth and licked off the liquid, the sight was breathtaking.

I swallowed, trying to regain my voice. "Thought you wanted me to finish." I said my voice raspy.

"No, Roza. Every orgasm you get will be cause of me. At least for tonight." He said with a smirk and kissed my fingers. "Now come with me." He said getting off the bed, getting two more condoms and walking out, stark naked. I followed. He grabbed my hand and led me out of his room down the steps till we were in his living room.

"Sex on the couch?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows. He chuckles and looks at the couch.

"Something like it." He said and guided me to the couch. "Put your hands on the arm rest." He told me. I did as told. In this position my butt was in clear view for him. He positioned himself behind me, his hand caressing my hips and legs.

I heard him rip open a package and I anticipated the entry. Seconds later I got my wish. He plunged into me with the new angle, something I did before but felt way better with Dimitri in control. I moaned again, feeling the extraordinary pleasure only my Russian Principal could bring.

"God, Roza… I'm…"

"Me to." I breathe as he hits the magic spot over and over again, taking away all coherent thoughts and words. All I could think was pleasure, lust and Dimitri. I grip onto the couch, my nails digging into the fine leather as my high came. I slump against the couch when it's all over, my body unable to stand after rough sex.

"You okay, Roza?" Dimitri asks after a few moments, he gently rubs my back. He must have been pretty pleased with his work, seeing a girl sweaty and out of breath because of him. I nod, not having any words for what just happened. He lifts me up in his arms, how he can still stand is beyond me. I had a rouse of pleasure just being in Dimitri's arms, instead of below or in front of him.

"Wanna take a shower?" He asked, with a lustful look. I smile widely, even after a round of sex I was up for another. I nod enthusiastically and he laughs and takes me to the bathroom on the first floor. He lets me off gently on the floor and starts to take his condom off, but I stop him.

"No, let me." I said and crawl over to him, my hands behind my back and I look at his cock longingly. It looked even more beautiful up close. I lightly nip at the top of the rubber. I grab onto Dimitri's thighs and start to roll the condom down with my tongue and teeth, very tricky but luckily I'm gifted with my tongue. Once the rubbery protection was off my man I didn't hesitate in playing with his not-so-small toy. I nip at the top, running my tongue over the small slit, already tasting the delicious pre-cum. I look at him through my lashes and I see his eyes are closed in pleasure. I smile and continue. I've hardly ever done many of these, only a handful of times. I didn't know where these boys been, but with Dimitri I couldn't care less, as long as I have him now.

I slowly take the rest of him in my mouth, his cock was large and even deep throating him I couldn't fit all of him. My tongue swirled around his warm meaty stick; I sucked and nipped till I began to feel him twitch in my mouth. I turned up the heat and worked my hands around the parts that couldn't fit and didn't stop till I taste the glorious warm cum slide down my throat, some even got on the corner of my mouth and trailed down my chin till going down to my breast.

"That was…beautiful." Dimitri said his voice husky and breathless. I got and he grabbed me, licking away the cum from my breast and to my mouth were we engaged into a heavy make-out session.

"Let's go take that shower." I said dreamily. He's about to say something when we hear the front door open and close.

"Dimika, you still home?" I hear Viktoria ask.

"I still can't believe you're the principal's sister." I hear another voice ask, one that sounds all to familiar. Mia Rinaldi.

"Mia? Are you fucking kidding me?" I yell/whisper. If she found out I was here, she'll tell everyone and I'll lose the little respect I gained and Dimitri might get fired. Dimitri looks calm as he told me to stay put and left the bathroom. I hear muffled voices and several minutes later Dimitri comes back and hands me all my clothes, him being fully dressed.

"What going on?" I asked as I slip on my underwear and bra while putting my dress over my head. He also got me my coat and shoes. I run my fingers through my hair so it won't look like I had sex hair.

"Something happened at Mia's house so their girl's night got moved here." Dimitri said, his voice calm but I could tell he was pissed that two teenage girls ruined his night with another teenage girl. "Take the backdoor." He said and when I was fully dressed he looked back at me and surprised me by giving me a passionate but light kiss on the lips.

"Sorry our night was cut short." He apologized against my lips. I nod but hide how disappointed I really was. This is even more disappointing considering me and Dimitri will never do this again. Damn Viktoria!

I leave the bathroom and slip out the back door, trying my hardest not to scream at the sky.

All I can look forward to his seeing him at school, even if he can never be mine.

**A/N – Hoped you liked, remember to review. **


	15. Viktoria's Secret

**Chapter Twelve – Viktoria's Secret **

**Rose's P.O.V**

I had no business being here, or anywhere near here.

The stark white floors and walls seemed to be glaring at me with their purity. The florescent lights shown off the squeaky clean tiles and created an annoying light. Under them I felt as if I was slowly baking alive. Maybe it has nothing to do with the lights; maybe it's the pressure – the worry.

I immediately chastised myself; I have no reason to worry. All because they say so, doesn't mean it's is. I should stop listening to trailer park trash, yet when they scream it in your face its get's hard, and not to mention annoying.

Let me get you caught up.

Today started off normal, or as normal as it gets. It's the first day, back from break and I'm trying my hardest not to think of Di- that guy. Because I thought only being with him once was going to clear the air-ways, sadly it's more like I'm hooked to a drug. So while dealing with the annoying Barbie crew I also had an 'itch' that needed to be scratched by a certain Russian. Since that wasn't possible I had to endure top-notch bitchiness and a crawling lustful emotion.

Lissa wasn't oblivious to my discomfort; she didn't notice that when _that guy _entered the cafeteria, I started to fidget uncontrollably and squirming in my seat. For all I know she could have thought it was because Camille was telling a story, without sparing details, of her love life with many, many of her 'lovers'. He simply came in the room to talk to a faculty member, for whatever reason.

I couldn't help but peak a glance, to see him looking right back at me. I quickly adverted my eyes, to look down at the table. I felt like such a wimp, covering from his simple gaze. That's how much power it held over me, the thought was daunting. Simply because I couldn't help it I snuck a peak at him again, only to see him laughing with the lunch lady over some unheard joke. I moved my gaze once again to the slop in front of me.

Then she came.

It was oblivious she was a freshman, the small size and the freshman pen everyone has to wear when they're…well…freshman. She was short, really short, she reminded me of an angry little elf, with her strawberry blond hair. Behind her was someone I actually knew, Joshua. He was in one of my class's junior year, and he was also a 'conquest'. He was pretty good, not Dimitri good, but good nevertheless.

It was obvious she wasn't supposed to be here, this lunch hour was just for seniors and some juniors. She looked around, as if looking for someone. I turned away, thinking it had nothing to do with me. I played with my lunch, dipping the 'chicken' finger inside ranch and just as I was about to eat it, it was snatched from my hand and flung across the room, hitting a nerdy guy in the corner.

I looked at the culprit, the short angry elf stood at the head of the table, next to me with Joshua at her side.

"Diseased whores don't deserve food." She said. I failed to cock an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes instead.

"Excuse me?" I asked diseased whore? Seriously.

"You gave my brother an S.T.D," She said angrily and put her palm on the table and leaned closer, I automatically leaned back. "Chlamydia, you gave him Chlamydia!" The Barbie's eyes went as big as saucers and everyone at the table, excluding Lissa and Christian back away.

I angrily stood up and faced the little elf. "Who are you to accuse me? I don't even know you." I said.

"My brother told me," She said and gestured back to Joshua. "I wasn't surprised when he told me that Rosemarie Hathaway had given him that. Everyone knows what a skank you are." I narrowed my eyes and she turned to my table.

"Everyone, listen up." She yelled. "Rose Hathaway has the –" She was cut off by me grabbing onto her hair and yanking her down to the floor.

"Telling everyone I 'have' a S.T.D means you tell everyone your brother has it to." I said with a sickly sweet smirk and let go her tangled hair. She glared before shoving me back.

"Not so close, don't know what I might catch from you." She said loudly. By now I could feel their gazes on my skin, my peers and the few teachers that were in the room. I glare at the elf. I launch myself at her small form; she wasn't caught off guard. Obviously this rogue teenager wanted to start a fight, sadly she won't finish it.

She raised her fist to meet my face. I quickly dodged it by grabbing onto her hair and spinning her around so her small body smashed against the wall. Her fist flings out again, I try to avoid but it gets my in the jaw, pain erupts from where she hits. She may be small put she can punch. I ball my fist around her hair, pull and then hit her head back onto the wall. Not as hard as I'd like, mainly because she used her legs and kept kicking me.

I threw a punch towards her face; she did terrible with blocking it. My punched was powered and was easy to hit. Her head titled back from the blow but that didn't stop her. She pushed me off of her and I quickly regained my footing. The bitch was fast, I give her that but she hadn't landed a good hit on me yet.

She was next to me again; her fingers dug in my arms and pushed me back to the wall. The breath was knocked out of me and before I could process it, her fist was fly towards me. By a streak of luck, I managed to dodge it making her hit the wall. I heard the crackle of her knuckles. Better the wall than my face.

I swing up, landing one on her pretty little face, next to her eye. She staggers back and I come at her again, only this time she's ready and in a blink of an eye, her injured fist is swinging at my nose. I feel a terrible pain and see blood spill on the floor. I also hear screams to only learn it's coming from me.

"Break it up, ladies." A security guard said while putting his body between us.

"Little to late!" I scream as I hold my nose. Lissa comes to my side with tissue wrapped in her palm. She gives it to me and I press it to my bleeding nose.

"That's what you get, bitch!" The freshman said, not even noticing the eye I punched was already starting to swell. She lunged at me again, only to have the security guard block her.

"Girls, my office, now!" I heard Dimitri's voice echo's through the cafeteria. He was actually closer than I thought, next to the guard. His voice said control, and you couldn't ignore it. He was a leader, even if over two teenage girls.

"She needs to go to the nurse." Lissa said sticking up from me, unlike my voice would have been hers was strong and unwavering. Dimitri met her green eyes and then looked at me. Our eyes met once more and this time I didn't look away, even with a large watt of tissue held to my nose. He nods.

"Take Rose and Angeline to the nurse," He said to the security guard. "Escort them to my office in ten minutes."

So, her name's Angeline. Ironic considering she's nowhere near being an angel. Another security guard comes for me; I throw one more glare at Angeline before walking out.

_()_

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" I yell and squirm under her touch. "Goddammit, can you stop touching it!" I yell at the nurse. She removes her torturous fingers and gives me a hard look.

"God's last name isn't dammit!" She scowls before writing something in her notepad. Taking health records or something. "Your nose isn't broken, sore but not broken." She said snapping off her latex gloves. She gives my nose one last look and hands me a mirror.

Looking at it I could see my nose was red, and some dried blood around the nostrils. Guess Angeline didn't hit me so bad, but it sure hurt like hell.

"I got lucky." I said to no one in particular. And it's true, I did get lucky. If she broke my nose it'd never heal the same and I'd doubt my cheapskate mother would pay for a new nose job. I wash my face, clearing it of blood and walk out.

Sitting in the chair next to the door was Angeline, her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face – same as I'd seen her before, except now she's sporting a black. She see's me and throws me another glare; I return it and walk into Dimitri's office.

Inside its' as it always was. Dimitri sits at his desk, looking over some paper. With a closer look I can see it isn't an important document, only a crossword puzzle. "Enough free time?" I asked sitting down on one of seats in front of his desk. He looks up from the puzzle and smiles at me, a half smile – never a full one.

"Not really, I'm to sort of busy managing wild teenagers." He said. "How are you feeling?" He asked, not sure if he was referring to the fight or everything else.

"Fine," I said and add: "My nose hurts." He nods and looks back down at the crossword puzzle.

"What was that fight about, between you and Angeline." He said, not looking up from his crossword puzzle. I twiddle with my thumbs, nervous about telling him since he might believe it. Dimitri's open minded; maybe he will hear me out.

"She accused me of giving her brother an S.T.D." I told him. I braced myself for his reaction. He looked up from his puzzle and into my eyes. "I'm clean, I got check a couple of months ago and I haven't…been intimate with Joshua since junior year." Dimitri nods at this and goes back to his crossword puzzle.

"And that's how it broke out?" He asked. I nod even if he isn't looking.

"She just said that to embarrass me." I said, even though I kind of set myself up for it. I should be surprised that something like this happened.

"Or she could actually believe it." He said, again not meeting my eyes again. "Her brother may have told her you gave it to him, maybe to protect the person who really did. All she wants is to protect her brother."

"It's a little too late to be protecting, plus it should be the other way around, he's older than her." I argued. Dimitri shrugs.

"Doesn't matter." Was all he said. At that moment Angeline entered his office, an ice pack held to her eye. She glared at me, even if they one eye and sat down on the seat next to me.

"I take full responsibility," Angeline said before Dimitri could get a word out. "But I believe Rose should be punished as well for spreading an S.T.D around school."

"I didn't spread Chlamydia!" I yell at Angeline.

"Listen girls, I don't want another fight okay. So both of you calm down." Dimitri said. "Angeline, tell your side first."

Angeline began, the story started on how her brother told her how he noticed that his penis was swelling. (Yes, she did not go easy on the details) and hurt when he had to pee. Apparently these siblings tell each other _everything_. Angeline decided to go to the free clinic; they didn't want their parents to know of this. When they found out he had Chlamydia, he immediately told his sister that I gave it to him.

Dimitri pondered of over this for a moment. I couldn't tell if he was disgusted or maybe he just didn't care about all the gory details of Joshua's inflamed penis. "Does Joshua have a lot of partners?" He asked.

"Not as many as Rose, but he goes around." Angeline admitted.

"Well then this is a bigger problem, indeed. Since we know for certain that Joshua has this he may have spread it to several people. A note will immediately go to the parents so we can get this treated and dealt with." Dimitri said. "As for you Rose, to ease Angeline's fears you should get checked, when's the last time you went to the doctor?"

"Two months ago, I haven't been having sex so I didn't feel the need." I said. Angeline snorted and rolled her eyes and mutter something along the line as 'Yeah right'.

"Get checked," Dimitri said "If you don't have Chlamydia than I want you Angeline to apologize." Angeline began to protest but Dimitri cut her off with the wave of his hand. "And since both of you were engaged in a fight before this one I have no choice but to suspend you both."

"What?" Angeline yells shooting up from her seat. "My mom's gonna kill me!"

"Oh well." I said sarcastically. I hadn't been suspended before due to my 'sources' but I'm sure my mom see's it coming.

"One week suspension." Dimitri said while taping his pen on his desk. "Both of you call your rides to take you home, see you on Monday." He said and waved us away, Angeline huffed before storming out of his office, slamming the door behind her.

"She's a handful." I said getting up, ready to leave. I couldn't be in the room longer with Dimitri without jumping his bones again. The sexual tension was just too much.

"Roza," Dimitri said and the name sent shivers through my body, I remembered the nickname. "Come here." I walk over to him, him still seated and me standing in front of him. I straddle myself to his lap, his arms circling me and pulling me closer. Our foreheads touch and his hands trail up and down my back.

"I can't get you out of my head." I admit, playing with his black tie.

"Same here, Roza." He said. "You thought that once would be enough but instead it's –"

"Like a drug you can't get enough of?" I asked, finishing his sentence. He nodded and chuckled, the vibrations coming of his masculine chest. I look up into his eyes and locked on his lips. How I so badly wanted to taste them again…

I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his. Once I got the small taste that can satisfy my cravings I leaned back and the look of disappointment crossed Dimitri's face, did he seriously think I would just make-out here? Not that I minded but I kinda wanted Dimitri to make the 'first move'.

"See you Monday, Comrade." I said seductively in his ear before getting off his lap and walking out the door.

_()_

I nervously look at the clock again; it's long black legs moving at a snail's pace. I shouldn't blame the clock, only the slow ass doctors. I left right after getting out of Dimitri's office. Lissa texted me the aftermath.

They announced over the speaker that Chlamydia was infected by one of the students, no names were announced but people automatically knew it was me, stupid teenagers. Lissa tried to curve their attention to Angeline and her diseased brother, but not even Queen Bee could save my ass once again. Plus Angeline was a Queen Bee herself, in freshman grade anyways.

She told everyone I gave her innocent brother an S.T.D before Lissa could repel that rumor. Lissa sent her apologies but she had nothing to be sorry for, she always tries her best. Using her status and Angel-like reputation to get me out of trouble. Sadly this is my fight.

"Rose?" I heard the small timid voice ask. I look up to see Viktoria, or at least I assume. She's hidden under a large sunhat and wearing a blond wig along with sunglasses.

"Viktoria?" I asked standing up to look at her. "Is that you under that…disguise?" She nods and sits down next to me.

"Yeah, it's me." She said taking off the glasses and hat but leaving on the wig. She looks around the empty waiting room.

"It's just you here, right?" She asked. I nod.

"Just me from school, but there was this old lady that just went in there." I said pointing my thumb towards the door. "What are you doing here, little miss innocent?" I asked. Viktoria didn't belong in a place like this, she seems to…good.

"I'm hardly innocent." She said coyly and looked down at her hands. "Quite the opposite actually." I attempt to raise my brow again.

"It's a long story." She said, seeing the confused look on my face. I look back at the door and then to Viktoria.

"I'd got time. That nurse isn't coming out here anytime soon." I told her; curious about what ever is bothering my lover's sister. Wait, lover?

"You can't tell, Dimika." She said. "That I'm here that is, not the other stuff, trust me he knows plenty about that." She takes a deep breath and looks around the room again before talking.

"I got in a lot of trouble in Russia." She starts. "I was fourteen when it all started; I was going through that teenage rebellious stage. I was a little stressed at the time; Dimitri just moved across the country, my oldest sister just had a baby who couldn't stop crying every minute, night and day. Ma was taking more shifts at work and couldn't help with homework and I wasn't the best as school so that effected my grades. To top it all of, my crush was screwing another girl! God, Rose it seems likes nothing now but it was hard at the time, you can imagine right?" I nod and she continues. "Then my friend knew I was stressed so she took me to this really shady nightclub, mainly so she can met up with this guy. So when she left me stranded there while she was in the back doing god knows what, I saw him. Well he saw me, Rolan. He was so cute, with the bad boy leather jacket, shady hair. My dream boy."

She stops for a while, thinking of her past.

"He got me into everything, in the worse way. I lost my virginity to him; I got arrested several times because of him. For doing stupid things to, like stealing a candy bar or pick-pocketing some stranger. Stupid things. My family immediately noticed. After several confrontations I was so pissed that they were getting involved in _my life_! I should have listened…" She said and plays with her fingers. I look at the clock again before turning my attention again to Viktoria. "I ran away, I was away for around six months. Worse months of my life. Not exaggerating either. I hung out with Rolan's friends, which consisted of prostitutes and druggies. People I should have never had any business being with. I tried everything, the drugs I mean. Hospitalized twice, with Rolan's connections my family didn't have to get involved." She said and took a deep breath before starting again.

"Then out of the blue, he left me. Dumped me like trash. He was all I had and he left me for another girl, a girl that was just like me before I met him. I was somewhere in the middle of Russia, I kept traveling that I didn't keep track and I was stuck with a bunch of outcast." She said. "A few weeks later it got worse. Not only was I homeless and had nothing but the clothes on my back, I found out I was pregnant. I noticed when my periods didn't come and my stomach got larger. I guess I was pretty far along, maybe four months."

"You have a kid?" I asked, first time I've spoken since this confession. Viktoria shakes her head, and I can see tears brimming over her brown eyes.

"No. I was so desperate Rose, it wasn't really a choice. I didn't think my family would accept me, with the budget being so tight and Karolina and her kids, I thought they were happy I was gone. One less mouth to feed. I remembered some people Rolan introduced me to; one was a back door abortionist. A trading, Rolan got his loose friends abortions while that creep got drugs. I didn't have any drugs, but due to a lot of begging he finally gave in. Saying he'd do anything for 'Rolan's girl'."

By this time Viktoria was sobbing, rivers of tears streaming down her face. She hastily wiped them but they kept replacing themselves with more tears. Luckily no one was here to see her meltdown. "It was so painful! God, I believe he was high when he was doing it. He didn't have any pain killers and all I remember was blood, everywhere. Then nothing, I blacked out. Woke up in a hospital room with my mother looking over me. Thankfully I was closer to home than I thought and Mom was working at the hospital I was at. Everything came in focus from the past six months; I had several health problems due to drugs and alcohol. Worse part was that I'm infertile due to the botched abortion. Life's funny like that, didn't want that baby now I can't have any."

"I'm so sorry, Viktoria. I didn't know you went through all that." I said hugging her awkwardly over the arm rest.

"Its gets worse. Mom was determined not to have anything such as that to happen again. She sent me to rehab for around a year. That was hell. They treated me as if I was so trash, not caring about anything. They talked to me slowly, as if I was a small child that couldn't understand anything. And those male nurses couldn't keep their hands to themselves. I wasn't raped but I had lots of close calls. Dimitri was my savior, he noticed the bull that happened there and took me away. He didn't want to send me back to Mom's, but he was going to move to America soon, so I hitched along and here I am."

I looked at Viktoria differently now, seeing how she went through all that. Because of a boy. I can relate, I haven't done anything so…horrible but I can probably relate more than anyone else.

"That's why you're in America, by why here in this clinic?" I asked, wondering if I was pushing it too far.

"I slept with Joshua." She blurted out. "Last week, during winter break." Oh, she could sleep with whomever and I can't, unfair.

"You didn't give him Chlamydia, right?" I asked. She shakes her head.

"No, he must have had it before he slept with me. Meaning he gave it to me and that's what I don't want Dimitri to know. He might think I'm too much trouble and send me back and Ma will send me back to the rehab! Rose, I can't go back! So I'm using all my luck, which isn't much, and hope that I'm not infected."

"Good luck then." I said. "I'm here simply to prove I'm not some diseased slut and earn my apology from not-so-angelic Angeline." I said smugly even though I was freaking out because by some odd twist of fate I did have Chlamydia.

"Good luck to you as well," She said. "Oh and don't tell anyone what I told you."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

**A/N – I'm late again, but long chapter so I hope that evens out. Sorry it was a little sad towards the end, but the next chapter will be upbeat. I plan to write a V.C in a few hours, but I spent two hours sitting in this damn chair writing this! My fingers hurt… **

**PS. – Review. **


	16. The Virgin Chronicles – Part IV

The Virgin Chronicles – Part IV

The last few days of school year, and everyone was buzzing with excitement! Camille Conta decided to paint her nails a sunny yellow, to represent summer. Lissa Dragomir decided to buy one pair of heels for each day of summer and Rose Hathaway decided to cry a tear for each day of her life that'll she'll remember Adrian Ivashkov, which counts to seven hundred and seventy two tears – and counting.

For this morning she did her hair, with a black bow in to tie up her hair in a ponytail, making her look younger than she was. She washed off the make-up from the night before; she fell asleep crying and forgot to wash it off. She scrubbed her face till it was a bright pink and sore. Almost as if rubbing it harshly will rub off the embarrassment and shame.

When at school she didn't talk to her classmates or best friend, only talked when talked to an answered in one word sentences. Lissa knew something was up, but being the friend she was she was going to let Rose cool off and talk to her when school was over. For she respected her privacy.

"Do you guys want to know what I did last night?" Camille asked while at the lunch table, a bowl of uneaten salad in front of her. She twirled her blond hair and looked at Lissa expectantly. Lissa, always up for some good gossip listened in. The rest of the Barbie's nodded, excited with anything other than their own boring lives.

Rose couldn't careless, she didn't want to talk about her night and defiantly didn't want to hear about Camille's.

"Well, you guys know that high school boy? Adrian Ivashkov, the cute one with the green eyes." Rose perks up at this. What was Camille Conta doing with her Adrian last night? Not hers, she reminded herself…but still. Lissa nodded, obviously noticing the cute older boy as well. "I met him when I was leaving yesterday and well…I gave him my number. I asked him what he was doing, cause you know I wanted…well you know. Anyways, he told me met him at the park down the block and we took his car and we well…you know."

Rose didn't know what irritated her more, Camille Conta hooking up with her date, or the fact that she used the word 'you know' three times in one short breath.

"He was so good, if you know what I mean." Camille said with a wink. Lissa giggled at this and so did the other girls. "Can you believe that's only the second time I had sex. Adrian should be a teacher, because he sure taught me a thing or two." All the girls break out in blushes and giggles, most of them virgins but now that Camille was doing it every day or so they had to lose theirs – at the risk of looking uncool.

Rose felt like she was going to be sick. Not only did Adrian stand her up, but it was because him and Camille were going at it in his car at the park. Rose felt the tears blurring over her eyes once again, determined not to cry in front of the Barbie crew she made a hasty escape with a lame excuse that only Lissa cared about. When inside the school, Rose let the tears fall not caring who saw her.

Her eyes blurred with tears she didn't see anything and soon bumped into someone.

"Rose?" Rose looked up into the green eyes of the guy that broke her heart.

"Adrian?" She asked, her voice wavering and small. Adrian looked extremely uncomfortable, whether it was because he ran into the girl he blew off, or is seeing a girl crying – which always made him uncomfortable.

"Rose," He said again and looked to the ground, thinking of a lie. "I'm sorry I wasn't there last night, I was…uhm…helping my mom." He said. "I should have called."

This only converted Rose's anger into fury, lying to her face, seriously? "And by your mom you mean Camille and by helping you mean fucking, right?" She asked, her chubby doll face red with anger. Adrian was lost for words, never have he thought this girl would use such foul language.

"Why, why wasn't I good enough?" She yells at him. "It's not because I'm young, I'm older than Camille! Is it because I'm fat?" She asked and he kept quiet.

"I'm just not into you." He said. "I like girls like Camille, sorry." He said and walked away. Tears fell down Rose's face but inside a small hope shined.

If he wants girls like Camille, then that's what he'll get.


	17. Out of the window and into your pants

**Chapter Thirteen – Out of the window and into your pants. **

**Rose's P.O.V**

The envelope was smooth, plain and white. I wasn't totally sure what I was expecting, a crème colored envelope, with a red wax stamp to keep it together, maybe even a slight fragrance? I had to remind myself that I got this letter from a clinic, not a castle.

Still, it's nice to dream.

I go to the dining room, lay down the other mail that belong to my mother and Abe, bills mostly. I can still remember last week, where Dimitri sent out the notices to parents about the spread of Chlamydia. When he said he'll send it soon, I didn't think it'll be the same day. I should have known Dimitri would be swift. The letter arrived in the morning after, meaning he sent it the day before and had to pay a little extra to get it out.

I remember waking up; barely awake and walking down stairs to see my mother ruffling through the mail. Abe's eyes were glued to his plate, filled to the brim with delicious breakfast food. He was wide awake in the morning, unlike me. I grabbed some food and sat across from my mother, her eyes frowning down at one particular letter. When she turned it around to open it I caught sight of the Vladimir seal on the side.

The only thought going through me were – _'Damn, damn, damn' _

Mom tore open the envelope, casting me a suspicious look. Unfolding the paper, my mother's face turned from suspicious to worrying, to disgust and finally anger. "Please tell me you have nothing to do with this." Mom said not looking up from the paper. I shook and managed to say a simple "No." even with food stuffed in my mouth. Abe looks up and ask my mother what the problem was.

"Rose spread Chlamydia through her school." She said setting the letter down.

"What did I just say?" I yelled, slamming my fork down. Food that still lingered on the points shooting up the air, only to land back on my plate. "I said no mom, no means no."

"Why don't you tell that to all your lovers, oh wait, lovers will be too formal. What if I just say fuck friends!" The way she said it was almost comical, my mother, as angry as she may be hardly ever cussed. With the exception of 'damn and hell'. But said fuck, with Friends quickly following was unheard of – till now. I unsuccessfully try to lift my eyebrow, I should stop since I'm not getting better, but the urge is still there.

"You gave a school an S.T.D?" Asked Abe. I shake my head vigorously.

"No, no, no!" I said. "I swear, I didn't. That was sent the whole school, even the virgins!" I yelled at them, pleading more like it. Even though we had our rough patches, I didn't want them to think I was so careless to pass an S.T.D.

"What school do you go to?" Abe asked. "St. Vladimir's, right?" I nod but Abe has the audacity to laugh at it, chuckle more like. "Never thought that'll happen at a religious school."

"Me either." Mom said slamming the paper down. "Sometimes I wonder if you'd been better at a public school instead of around horny religious teens." She mutters. And surprisingly, that's that. My mother didn't comment again on the matter but I could tell she was upset and doubtful – but she has no choice to take my word for it.

It's been a week since that happened and I'll be returning to school tomorrow. Luckily, the clinic I went to was small and empty so I got my test back sooner than if I went to Planned Parenthood, or somewhere like that. I heard most of the girl's went there, I can't even imagine the awkward conversation that was when they all ran into each other in the lobby. It'll make mine and Viktoria's look like a random friendly conversation.

My shaky fingers unfold the paper.

_Rosemarie Hathaway, the results of your test were –_

_Chlamydia – Negative _

_Crabs – Negative_

_Herpes – Negative _

_Gonorrhea – Negative_

_Pregnancy – Negative_

The rest of the letter discussed S.T.D prevention, something I skimmed over. With the things that happened you'll think I'd pay closer attention. I got the other test simply to be sure I didn't have anything that can kill me or make me infertile later in life. Pregnancy was just to be sure, but with all the precautions I do to make sure that doesn't happen. I smiled and picked up my cellphone and walked to my room, already dialing Viktoria's number. She picked up one the second ring.

"Rose, why are you calling so early?" She asked. I rolled my eyes while closing the door.

"It's eleven." I tell her flopping over on my bed.

"Yeah, but I know you Rose, you like to sleep till nightfall." Viktoria said. "Did you get the results?" She asked.

"Yup, I'm clean, you?" I asked.

"Not sure. I was freaking out yesterday, I researched and I was relieved to know I didn't have any symptoms but then freaked again because half of those who have it, don't show symptoms."

"Well I still think it's a feat that you don't have water coming out of your penis." I said my poor attempt at making a joke. Viktoria chuckled, but it seemed forced.

"I got the letter this morning, Dimika doesn't know and I'm too nervous to open it. But if I wait another second I might explode." She admits. "Can you stay on the phone with me while I do it?"

"Of course." I told her. I hear the sound of ruffling papers in the back and the sound of ripping. Then silence, I worry since I can't hear anything on the phone. For a second I wonder if she hung up. I wait for a whole minute before I speak.

"Viktoria, you still there?" I asked my voice laced with worry.

"Yeah, I'm here." Her voice sounded small, even over the phone. "I have it Rose, I got Chlamydia." By simply listening to her voice, I could tell she was in shock. It didn't sink in, but she would be scared shitless when it did. I didn't know what to say; I wanted to comfort her but really, what to say to a person with an S.T.D.

"I so sorry this happened to you." I told her, the only thing I that I knew didn't sound stupid.

"My vagina is gonna fall out." She said, her voice sounding much more alive, not in a good sense but in the sense that this is getting to her – and fast. "Too many bad things happened to it."

"Viktoria, breathe, okay. Nothing is gonna fall out." I said and silently added 'it's gonna slide out'. "There's treatment, Vikki, we can go to the clinic again and get you all better." I said.

"I need Dimitri there," She said and I could hear her stifle a sob. "God, I need to tell him. He'll send me back – I can't go…" She said and the sounds of sobs overtake her. I wanted nothing to go through the phone and hug, give her false reassurances. Anything to make her feel less miserable.

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes, okay?" I asked while running to my closet and picking out random pair of jeans and squeezing into them. "We'll tell him together."

Viktoria said her goodbyes, more like mumbling them before hanging up. I put my hair in a messy bun and stuffed my feet in my worn out sneakers before grabbing my coat and heading out.

When I was half-way to Viktoria's I realized that I'm also heading to Dimitri's. I don't want him to see me in anything less than perfection. It was too late to change my hair so I'll just push my insecurities away for now; it's about Viktoria not my unnatural obsession with my principal. I shake my head of lustful thoughts as I pull up into their driveway. I walk out the car, slamming the door shut. Their neighborhood was pretty quiet except for the little girl walking down the sidewalk.

A closer glance told me it wasn't a little girl, but Mia Rinaldi! What the fuck is she doing here? I storm over the lawn to meet her on the sidewalk. She had her head down, and a white wire going into her heavy coat.

I stopped in front of her, her small form lightly bumping into me. She looks up and takes the ear plugs out, I could hear the rock music blasting from the small speakers. "Rose, what are you doing here?" Her eyes dart to Dimitri's house before looking at me and giving me that trademark evil smirk. 

"Coming to fuck the principal? Didn't know whores like you did house calls." She sneered, as if she was so disgusted by me, which she is. "Mr. Belikov has more class than to screw little girls like you, so you better be on your way." Apparently she has high hopes for Dimitri

"Little girl? I know the littlest of girl's can't possibly call me that. Second, I'm not here for Mr. Belikov. I'm here for Viktoria; she has a dilemma that only a friend can help her with." Mia raises a brow, her baby blue eyes skeptical.

"You're just a student. She's not all cozy with all her students, especially whores like you." Mia said stepping beside me and walking up the snow covered path to their door. I quickly followed after her.

"And what you are doing here, you never said." I asked, she shrugged as she jumped up the steps and used their knocker.

"Same reason you are." Was her reply, when the door opened revealing a puffy eyed Viktoria. She had a white tissue in her fingers, patting away the continuous tears.

"You're both here." She said, her voice muffled by the tissue. She stepped outside, even when it was freezing cold, with only her famous rainbow socks and engulfed both of us in her slim arms. "I'm so glad you're here," She said into her necks. "I couldn't do this without you guys." She pulled back at wiped the new tears off her face.

"Come on in, it's freezing out here." She said and ushered us in. I kicked off access snow before kicking my shoes off on the mat, Mia did the same. We both hung our coats on the rack before looking back at Viktoria.

"Does your brother suspect a thing?" Mia asked, cutting straight to it. I should have suspected that Viktoria would call her best friend, she probably only called me because I sat with her in the clinic. Viktoria shakes her head.

"I've been keeping to myself in my room all day, I could face him." Viktoria admits.

"Viktoria." Dimitri called from somewhere in the house. "Do you know where my clean shirts are I'm missing a few…" He was jogging down the steps, his sentence fading off when he saw three teen girls in his foyer, mainly because he was shirtless. His bronze chest in view for everyone to see. "Shirts." He finished.

"Didn't know you were having guest." He said, crossing his arms, whether to hide his beautiful chest or to seem more in authority to Viktoria.

"Sorry, I just needed some girl talk." She said, stuttering over the words. "See you later." She said to him and darted up the stairs with Mia quickly following behind. I stayed planted where I was, my eyes trained on Dimitri.

"Was it really girl talk?" He asked. "Or did you come here to see me?" He asked, taking a few steps forward till only a foot or two were separating us.

"Someone's got an ego." I said and took two steps forward, so only inches separated us. "I'm actually here for Viktoria, not you." He smirks and looks back at the steps where his sister and her friend ascended. He looked back at me before taking me to the bathroom and locking the door. I knew this bathroom since it's the place where I gave Dimitri a blowjob. Good times.

"Gonna do a repeat o-" I was cut off with his lips smashing against mine. It felt like fire sparked between us, whether it'll consume or refine I'll never know. His lips moved in perfect harmony against mine, as hi arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to his bare chest. I pulled back, still in his embrace.

"So I'm guessing 'one time' thing is out the window, correct?" I asked. More like out of the window, and into my pants. He shrugged.

"Ladies choice." He said. I don't respond I only kiss him again. Something burst inside me, pure happiness but insecurity at the same time. Did he only want me for sex? Will he be yet another who uses me for my body? All thoughts leave my mind as his hands trail underneath my shirt and touching my warm skin. He doesn't go into any 'dangerous' area's but the simple touch lets me know he's craving for more. He pulls away and our foreheads touch.

"You should go to Viktoria, she's probably wondering where you are." I nod, still breathless from our kiss and reluctantly leaves his embrace. I run up the steps to Viktoria's room, which is slightly ajar, I walk in and close it behind me.

"Where have you been?" Mia asked her eyes suspicious and accusing.

"I wanted to tell Mr. Belikov how I don't have Chlamydia and that I'm demanding that apology from Angeline tomorrow." I said and sat next to Viktoria.

"That girl would rather chew her own foot than apologize." Viktoria said, I could tell she was still nervous and upset but whatever Mia told her, is picking her up.

"Instead of chewing her foot, she'll be kissing my ass." I said. This caused them to laugh, even Viktoria.

After a while Mia broke our peaceful moment. "So are you ready?" She asked.

Viktoria took a deep breath before answering. "As I'll ever be."


	18. World's Best

**Chapter Fourteen – World's Best. **

**Rose's P.O.V**

"Dimitri, can I talk to you?" Asked Viktoria, timidly. Mia and I stood behind her; it was constantly nagging me that I was this close to her, whenever we're this close we're about to fight, or argue – that usually leads to fighting…

We pushed our grievances behind, for now. An unspoken truce was between us, we were only doing this for Viktoria. If it wasn't for her, Mia would be the dirt I'm scrap up under my nails by now. I ignore her, and she does the same.

Dimitri walks to the room, of course our eyes met first, but only for the slightest of seconds before flickering to his little sister. I also noticed that he was now fully clothed, shame. He notices the tension in the room and carefully regards us. "What's wrong, Vikki?"

Viktoria hesitate and Mia gives her a little nudge to remind her. Viktoria nods, her hands glued to her side so she can stop the shaking. My heart went out to her, but I didn't exactly know how to comfort someone. "Let's talk in the living room." She said. Dimitri looked worried but went in the living room anyways. Viktoria turns to us, her face looking frightened and the girl was on the verge of tears, her face red and eyes watery.

"I can't do this." She whispers to us. "I'm too nervous, he knows something's up." She said and wiped a few stray tears, angrily.

"Of course he knows something's up, the man's not blind, Viktoria." I said. "It's best to just rip the bandage off, okay. He's your brother and no matter what, he still loves you." I see Mia nod, even though the thought is fleeing, I still get small satisfaction of having Mia Rinaldi agreeing with me for once. Viktoria wipes away a few more tears, her brown eyes some much her like brother. She nods before straightening her shoulders and walking into the living room, Mia and I in tow. Dimitri was causally pacing in front of the T.V, his face deep in thought. He looks up when we enter, Viktoria ignoring her brother's gaze and quickly going to the couch.

We sat on either side of her. My eyes flickered to Dimitri to see him looking back at me, his eyes conveying his questions and confusion. I look over to Viktoria who is biting her lip nervously. "Just tell hi-"

"I have Chlamydia!" She screams before I could even get out 'him'. Talk about ripping off the bandage, she seems to taken some skin off as well. At the end she breathed heavily, her eyes spilling over my tears which she didn't bother to wipe away. It was an eerie silence, the air held so much tension that a spark could burn us. That spark also known as Mia.

"So…" Mia prompted towards Dimitri's frozen form. Viktoria looked a mix of scared and anxious and I…well I just wanted this awkward moment to pass. I looked over to Dimitri, I believe this is the first time I've ever seen him shocked, or taken by surprise. He still looked sexy as hell. Finally motion started to go through him, first I noticed him breathing again, blinking rapidly while moving. He began his pacing again, this time I could see the anger in his eyes, the stiffness of his strides.

"You spread it?" He asked his voice cold. Viktoria flinched at his tone.

"No, I got it from Joshua, we…uhm…did it a few weeks ago." She said. He cursed in Russian, I'm guessing anyways by the tone of it, plus I wasn't familiar with the word but in hindsight I don't know a lot of Russian words.

"Viktoria, how could you let this happen?" He asked banging on the wall. It seems the entire house shock by the blow. He was mad, not that's a weak word livid is more like it. It frightened and excited me; it was an odd turn on. Viktoria jumps from the couch and starts yelling out words in her first language, which Dimitri turned with equally harsh words. I looked at Mia in confusion and she only shrugs.

A few more angry Russian words later, Viktoria is in tears and runs away, Mia quickly following. I hear their footsteps on the steps and the sound of a door slamming and someone crying loudly. I look back at Dimitri in shock. "What did you say to her?" I demand.

"Rose, stay out of this." He said harshly. "It's none of your business." I stomp over to him and step in his way of pacing, forcing him to look at me.

"She's my friend, of course it's my business." I said and hesitantly touched his arm, surprisingly he didn't flinch away. "Why so hard on her?" I asked my voice gentle.

He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. His anger diminishing, now leaving a tired look in his beautiful eyes. "She screwed up in Russia; the last thing I want is for that to happen again."

"It won't." I argue. "It was just a one-time thing, she was stressed. Can you blame her?"

"Yes! After everything that has happened, I thought she'll be disgusted by just the word sex." He said. "All I want to do is protect her, but how can I when she doesn't want to herself?" He asked frustrated. I shrug.

"She's a big girl; let her make her own decisions."

"Well her own decisions got her an S.T.D." He said. I nodded, good point. I lean up to kiss him, mainly because I couldn't finish the argument in Viktoria's favor. Getting Dimitri relaxed might help her and if all else fails – I'll still help me. Dimitri held me closer to him as our lips connect. My tongue immediately goes to his ours meeting in a lustful battle. He's an excellent kisser; I just can't get enough of him. He pulls back before anything to…exciting happens. "You're clean, right?" He asked. "Don't give me that look, I need to know." I roll my eyes and nod.

"Yes, I got my test back this morning, and I got checked for several other diseases, Craps, Herpes, Gonorrhea and pregnancy."

He gives me a low chuckle, it vibrating off his chest. "Pregnancy isn't a disease."

I give me my famous smirk. "Depends how you look at it. Plus I needed to make sure I wasn't carrying you're crazy Russian baby." I said with a teasing smile. He groans playfully.

"So how are you planning to have Angeline tell me she's sorry?" I asked. He looked thoughtful for a moment, a playful glare in his eyes.

"Well, I thought about this for a while and I figured out I'll just have her say it."

"What?" I asked pulling back. "No, no, no. I want her to go in an airplane and spell it out in the clouds, or have a parade going across the school to celebrate how clean my body is." I said, rambling off a few other ideas. "Very least, she could make a banner."

He smiles and looks over by the steps, where Viktoria and Mia ran up moments before. His smile vanishes and he gets that look in his eyes again. "Don't send her back." I tell him. He looks down at me, his eyes portraying his question.

"Yeah, she told me everything. She desperately doesn't want to go back to Russia. She made a mistake, a big one, but she doesn't deserve to be punished like this." I said.

"I know, I wasn't. I told her I was gonna to tell our mother, now she might send her back to Russia." He said. "Maybe I should just keep quiet, get her treated and punish her some other way." I smiled, happy he was seeing reason.

"That punishment is up to you." I said and ran towards the steps. "Viktoria, get down here!" I yelled up. Dimitri came towards me.

"Didn't you hear the words 'maybe' I didn't decide yet." He said angrily. Did I mention he looks hot while he's angry? He crosses his muscular arms and before I could reply Viktoria stood at the top of the steps, Mia behind her.

"Dimitri wants to speak to you." I said and gave her a comforting smile. "In English, preferably." The last sentence directed towards Dimitri. He gives me one more glare before looking up at Viktoria.

"I'm very disappointed, Viktoria. I can't even begin to explain it." Just with those words tears spring in her already bloodshot eyes. She must put her brother on a pedestal, having him say this must kill her, but she needs to hear it. "I know how much you hated the faculties in Russia and we both know what will happen if Mom takes you back there. If you promise me that there will be no boys, parties, or any rough housing of any kind whatsoever, then I suppose mom doesn't have to know." The smile that breaks across her face is blinding and in a split second she's down the stairs and into her brother's embrace.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squeals happily.

"Don't be so happy yet. You're grounded – for a year." She pulls away, her smile still big and bright.

"I don't mind, I deserve it." She said. She looks back at me and mouths 'thank-you'. Obviously knowing I had something to do with Dimitri's change of mind. She gives me a light hug and kiss on the cheek before running upstairs back to Mia. Both girls go into her room.

Once I hear the door shut I turn to Dimitri. "You're a good brother."

"Don't push it, Roza." He said I only paid attention to the Roza part, how glorious it sounded. He turns around, walking into the kitchen, I follow.

"I need to relax." He mutters to himself as he gets out a bottle of Whisky. I come up behind him, my fingers going under his shirt, which stops him in mid-action.

"I know a perfect way to get you relaxed…"

_)_(_

I take my time to enjoy the sounds of the bed scrapping against the hard wood floor. It was loud sound, if it was in a different situation I would have been annoyed by the sound. It was a level below a bitchy teacher running her nails down the chalkboard. But it's a good situation; I was in the bed first of all.

And I had a handsome man between my legs, with his stiff cock thrusting in and out of me.

Dimitri is above me. One of his large hands on my naked breast, and the other between my legs, teasing my clit. He squeezes my breast roughly, bringing another small wave of pleasure flow through me. This was our second time together, but it was hard to tell. The first time we both memorized each other bodies, what the other likes and how they will react to a certain touch. I know Dimitri, he knows me. I grab onto this shoulder, needing some leverage and my hips thrust to meet his, causing unimaginable pleasure.

Stars seems to dance in my vision, all I can see is Dimitri above. His dark hair flowing down, around his face while little beads of sweat are on his forehead. I move my hand to his hair, brushing some out of the way, to see his face.

He gives me another thrust, that being my undoing. I let out a small moan, the feeling so amazing that words couldn't describe. I feel Dimitri go limp inside me, carefully pulling out. I'm pretty sure I have a goofy expression on my face because Dimitri chuckles and kisses me on the lips, which I sort of return. He lies down beside me, breathing heavily. Before I think about it I attach myself to him, surprisingly his arm goes around my bare waist and brings me closer. I couldn't help but notice how well we fit together, almost like a puzzle piece. I savor the feeling, knowing that level-headed reasonable Dimitri will pull away soon enough.

Moments glide by and Dimitri still hasn't pushed me away, actually more of the opposite. He held me closer, both of his arms wrapped around me, his chin resting on my head. It was surreal, and in many ways foreign to me. When I had sex, I usually hop out of bed and run out. I never stayed and cuddled. It's nice; it makes the feeling less like sex and more like….lovemaking.

But you have to be in love to make love, correct?

"I should go." I whisper against Dimitri's chest. "Viktoria and Mia might be back any minute." After the drama died down after breaking the news to Dimitri, Mia begged Dimitri to let Viktoria go shopping, or as she described 'Trauma therapy'. After the hand job I gave Dimitri in the kitchen, I knew he wanted more. He let them go, only because he wanted to go further.

I of course had to make up an excuse why I had to leave, since it'll be weird to be alone with Dimitri. When Viktoria and Mia were half way down the street, I snuck out of the bushes and here we are.

"Can we do this again?" He asked, his hands trailing down my spine.

"I sure hope so." I replied. "Maybe we can meet up this weekend – wait not this weekend, I have to go to this dumb ass fair with Lissa and her boyfriend." Wasn't looking forward to that, every time Christian was involved I felt like the third wheel. Lissa tried all she could to make me feel welcome, by trying to engage in girly conversations but Christian would always take her attention away with his tongue, or lips. Sometimes both.

"Scared of being the third wheel?" He asked. The way he's able to read me so easily, no one can do that.

"Yeah, wish you could come." I said. Our moment was broken by the sound of a car door closing. I shot up and quickly jumped out of bed. Dimitri does the same. I have no time to put on my underwear so I simply put on my shirt and pants. I throw my bra and panties to Dimitri. "Hide those." I said when I caught sight of his confused expression.

I quickly run down the steps, almost tripping several times and get my shoes that are right next to the front door. I barely miss Viktoria coming through as I snatch them from the floor. Luckily her back was to me, yelling something at the person in the car. I shove my feet into the shoes before I run out the back door, gently closing it.

I walk the short distance to the fence that separated the house from the one behind. I wouldn't dare go in front, just in case Mia spots me. As I hope over the fence I can't help but think that whether Viktoria knows it or not she's well on her way to becoming a world's best – The World's best Cock Blocker.

**A/N – Not my best chapter, and it's been a while since my last update. Blame School! I can only find time to write on the weekends and even then all I want to do is sleep! Oh well, hope you guys like it anyways and enjoy – plus review!**


	19. Student's with benefits

**Chapter Fifteen – Student's with benefits **

"Who the hell has a fair in the middle of winter?" I asked. Annoyed by how stupid the people of the world are. Especially when I have a best friend who demands to go to these functions every time there in town.

Lissa looks back at me with a playful glare. "It's not the middle of winter, winter's almost over. It's the end of January." She argues.

I roll my eyes and throw my arm around her shoulder. "There are several thing wrong with what you just said. First, we're in Montana, the end of winter here is around June. Second, its January, the last day of winter is in March, two months shy girl." I then look at her with a lighthearted gaze. "And they call you the smart one?"

She gives me a smug look. "It's because I am the smart one." She said and tapped my nose. I roll my eyes once more and look onto the poor looking fair. The title was 'Winter Wonder Fair' which mixed circus theme and winter. Did a poor job if I say so myself. It was mainly just booths with a handful of thrill rides and no roller coasters. There is one small tiny winy Ferris wheel in the back which had ice blue colors, a few bulbs knocked out.

"I'm going to sniff out the funnel cakes." I told them, getting my handful of tickets that I'll probably never use and walked away from the love birds. I would stay near them, since it was supposed to be a friend's night out – including the boyfriend. But Christian, that bastard, is always stealing Lissa's attention so every time she sees him she gets love sick.

One the bright side, at least I get a funnel cake.

Looking around the fair, I can tell that lots of people showed up. I even recognized a few from school, luckily none of the Barbie's showed up to the fair, maybe it's why Lissa picked it. She can be with her emo-dorky boyfriend and slutty friend without ridicule. I spot the funnel cake stand right next to some dart toss game. I walk up to it and see a fat man in the small window; he looks up at me when I appear.

"One funnel cake please." I tell him, he only stares at me.

"All out," Was his words before he closed the small window.

"Motherfucker!" I yell, receiving a few looks from people who walked by, people who had families. A few mothers covered their children's ears and shot me glares as they hurried by. I sighed, kicked some snow and trudged over to the nearest table.

Looking over at a clock on the side of a stand I see that it's been fifteen minutes since I've been here – and I already wanted to leave. My body was freezing, even in my chunky jacket, and I swear I sat in something when I came over here. Plus, I don't have a funnel cake. The only reason I agreed to come to this mess of an establishment.

"What fair runs out of funnel cakes?" I mutter to myself.

Suddenly something is thrown on the table. The smell drifted to my nose and I immediately knew what it was, funnel cake. I look up to see a man dressed in a leather duster and cowboy hat, hiding his face.

"Heard you wanted one of these." He said, his voice sounding familiar. Goosebumps rose up through me, I held back the smile.

"Sorry, don't take food from strangers." I said. Which was a lie; I once took a half of a sandwich from a random guy at the corner of a corner store. He didn't need to know that.

He lifts the hat up a bit, revealing those dazzling eyes. "Highly doubt that." He said. I smiled and snatched a large piece of the funnel cake.

"You know me so well." I said while popping it into my mouth. He smiles and sits down across from me. Both of us are in somewhat of a secluded area, so we could talk freely.

"What's up with the cowboy get-up?" I asked. "Please tell me you're not really into cowboy butt sex."

He laughs. "No, actually I just had this jacket lying around."

"Really, a duster?" I asked. "What are you from, the wild west?"

"I just happen to like how it looks." He explains. Like the duster, I'm not buying it.

"Explain the hat." I said pointing up to the cowboy hat.

"Something to hide me from all the students here. What would they think if they saw their principal at a fair alone?"

"That he has social problems, but don't worry they already think that." He gives me a look and I quickly change the subject.

"So Viktoria's not here?" I asked, trying to be inconspicuous.

He still looks taken back by the 'social problems' mishap but shrugs. "Nope, she's grounded remember. Only thing she's allowed to do is her homework and sleep."

"So you're here because…" I asked, I had a hint but I wanted him to say it. Just the thought, though made my heart skip a beat.

"I wanted to see you." He said, as if it was obvious. Maybe he didn't know how much it meant to me, him saying it, but I don't think I felt so…light in my life. I can't wrap my head around it; he wanted to see me and risked people finding us. I had many…relations, and no guy ever cared that much. No one just 'wanted to see me' unless it was because they wanted sex, or something sex related. Especially not the teachers I slept with or Mr. Whatever was his name.

Only Dimitri.

"You're blushing," He pointed out. This of course only made me blush harder, I was not one for blushing – that's Lissa's thing, but he brought it out of me.

"I'm not blushing," I defend. "It's just really cold out here."

He smiles and pushes the plate towards me. "You should finish, and then maybe we can go somewhere warmer." He proposes. I wiggle my eyebrows.

"Maybe, but now I kind of have a different appetite." I said suggestively. I get up from the table and Dimitri follows.

"Where's your car?" I asked, already feeling the need to have Dimitri with me in the most intimate way possible. "I have a way we can get warmer, hot even."

"What's the rush, Roza?" He said. "Don't you want to enjoy the fair a little more?"

"Full of jokes today aren't you Dimitri?" I said humorously.

"I'm serious," He said. "It may not seem much like much but I at least want to win you one of those silly stuffed animals." I stop walking and turn around to look at him.

I smile and ask. "Really? And which game will you play to obtain said animal?"

Dimitri and I walk around the fair, looking for the perfect game showcasing the best animals. We had to stay a comfortable distance away; it'd be kind of suspicious if I'd be seen walking around with a cowboy. I saw Lissa and Christian a number of times walking by, both oblivious in their own little world.

I have to admit, I was faintly jealous when I saw the loving couple. I can't say I know what's going to become of me and Dimitri, if anything, but I at least want to enjoy the moments – together and not have one of us dressed like a cowboy!

I sigh and tell myself to just enjoy now, it may not be 'perfect' but in many ways, it is.

After walking and thinking, I finally saw the perfect stuffed animal. Or fairy more like. A large standing of Tinker Bell, probably would go a little below my waist. She even had her iconic green dress (which I always thought was a little slutty) and her flats with the white ball on top. The game to win her was a classic – water shooting. Win before anyone else you get a prize, break today's record – eleven seconds, you win a Tinker Bell.

I look around, to see if I find any familiar faces and go to Dimitri who's also observing the game. I tug on his duster.

I point to Tinker Bell. "I want that one." I said to him. He looks shocked that I pointed to her.

"Tinker Bell, the fairy?" He asked.

"No Tinker Bell, the toilet." I said sarcastically. "Yes, the fairy Dimitri!" I said playfully hitting him.

"Didn't peg you as the type." He said after a few seconds.

"I didn't peg you as the type to wear a duster, but I guess we both learned something new about each other today, huh Dimitri?" He walked over the guy behind the booth, shouting for contenders. He already had one man but needed another to start. The man was obviously trying for the Tinker Bell as well. He had several smaller toys around him. Why guy like him would want a Tinker Bell doll, I'll never understand.

"Good luck, Dimitri." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek from behind him. It was a little risky, but it could be seen as causal friend kiss. The buzzer rang and Dimitri immediately pulled the lead, the snowflake going higher and higher till another ring goes off.

"Eight seconds! The new record." The announcers said. He plucks the Tinker Bell off the wall and hands it to Dimitri.

"Motherfucker!" The stranger cries, throwing down the toy gun and kicking the smaller toys out of his pathway.

"It was just a game; don't see why he's so upset." Dimitri said handing me the toy.

"I can relate." I said, remembering what happened around thirty minutes ago. "Thanks for winning me it." I gestured to the toy.

"No problem, I just like making you happy." He said. "Now, what did you say about going to car and…what?"

"What's the rush Dimitri?" I asked, mimicking his earlier words. He pulls me close and leans down and places a lustful yet meaningful kiss on my lips. He pulls away after a few seconds. That was something that I couldn't pass of as 'friendly', but who the hell cares?

"Yeah, I can defiantly see the rush." I said. "Now where's your car?"

Minutes later we're on the road, and I'm the definition of hot and bothered. To tell the truth, I wanted to have him in the parking lot but he said something about 'public indecency'. So we were driving to a secluded location, somewhere Dimitri described as 'romantic'.

But I couldn't wait that long, I needed him now. Or at least some release. I take off my winter coat, the heat in the car blasting anyways. Dimitri looks over to me, but puts his eyes back on the road. My shirt wasn't revealing, sadly, it was actually a sweater. Damn, decide one day to be modest…

My hands then travel down to my waistband of my jeans. One hand stays on the button while the other I use to caress myself through the fabric. I moan softly, which catches Dimitri's attention. He looks over to what I'm doing and reluctantly he looks back at the road, his hands gripping the wheel tightly.

"Don't know how to wait, Roza?" He asked.

"Nope." I answered and popped the button on my jeans. My hand travel down the band of my underwear. I slip my fingers through and take two fingers to rub my around my clit, sending shock waves of pleasure throughout my body. I throw my head back on the seat and moan loudly. "Fuck, Dimitri. It feels so good; it'd feel even better if you helped me out." I moan, I take my free hand and stroke his arm.

"Please Dimitri," I beg. "I need it, now." I said and rubbed harder around my clit, my fingers becoming moistened. Dimitri swears in Russian and the car swerves over to the side of the road. It was dark here and the roads were empty. In a second Dimitri's lips were on mine, in a hungry passionate manner. His anxious hands going down to my jeans and taking my hand away, and replaces it with his.

His rough hand feels amazing against my core. I moan loudly but am silence with Dimitri's lips. Our tongues dance wildly with each other, it was rough but wasn't sloppy. Actually it felt amazing; I finally got through his control. I smile against his lips. He moves his kisses from my lips to my neck, lightly biting and sucking on the skin. While his lips do magic, so does his fingers which slip into my awaiting, wet hole.

The pleasure he was giving me seemed so unfair considering he wasn't getting anything. Dimitri was on top of me in an awkward position so it wasn't the easiest task but by sheer determination and horniness I managed to get his jeans down in only a few seconds, not very far down but enough for me to claim my prize. I pushed his boxers down at well and gripped onto his large cock. I couldn't maneuver to give him a blow job, so just my hands will have to do.

Meanwhile Dimitri is pushing hard into me with his fingers. His fingers curled inside of me, hitting that right spot that made me moan louder. It was inspiration to go harder for Dimitri, I tightened my grip and moved my hands up and down his shaft, causing Dimitri to growl against my neck. I continue, increasing my speed every second. I soon feel pre-cum dripping onto my hands.

Seconds later Dimitri tenses and his liquids spills all over my hands and some goes on my sweater. Sex can be so messy…

"Do you have condoms?" I asked. I still didn't have any birth control, but tomorrow Viktoria is going to the clinic, and they give cheap birth control there and I don't need my mother's permission. So I'd have to deal with condoms for now.

He pushes the rest of my pants off, and I kick my shoes off as well, just leaving me in my sweater. I wrap my legs around him and he twists himself so he can pull something out of the glove compartment. While he rummages through that I rub his cock again to get him hard. He pulls a small package out of the compartment and rips it with his teeth. He slides it on easily and grabs my ass and pulls me close to him – then slams into me.

He doesn't slow down for a minute, he was anxious to give me my orgasm. To add to the pleasure he takes one hand off me and glides under my shirt to palm my breast. His lips attach to my mouth once more. His thrust seemed to rock the car, so powerful yet somehow gentle and protective. How can sex portray so much?

Thrust after thrust, and my body tenses and I felt my walls tighten around his rubber covered cock, and the coil in my stomach releases, sending a wave of pleasure through-out me. Dimitri comes once again after a few thrust. The car stops rocking and my heart beat slows and I slowly regain the motion of my limps. I wrap my arms around his neck and our foreheads touch. Our breathing is the only sound in the car, both of us afraid to ruin such peace with words.

But me being me, has to ruin it. "What does this make us?" I asked him. He breaths in deeply and bury his face in my neck. "Student's with benefits?"

"I see you as so much more than that." He said after a few moments and looked me in the eyes. "You're so…indescribable." He leans in to kiss me just to prove his point, the kiss sweet and tender.

"So you don't think I'm a worn out toy because I had so much sex?" I asked almost timidly. It was always in the back of my mind. If Dimitri thought I was just some whore that started out younger than everyone else, I don't know what I'd do.

"I don't care about your sexual history, Roza." He said. "All that matters is now, with us. Only us." I wanted to cry at his words, they were so sweet. I can't believe I've got so lucky, to have someone like him even like me, for me and don't care of my history. Something I'm positive I'll never find again.

"So, where were you going to take me?" I asked.

He just smiles and slips out of my body and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Next time, Roza."

**A/N – Had no idea what to do with this chapter, so I just added a lemon. V.C posted an in few minutes. Next chapter – Clinic Time! **


	20. The Virgin Chronicles – Part V

The Virgin Chronicles – Part V

A rational part of Rose knew that she was going slightly overboard.

The other, more prominent side thought she wasn't going big enough.

Rose couldn't lose half her weight in only a matter of days, or transform from sweet little naïve Rosie to sexy hot Rose. But she as hell was gonna try, because in two days Camille Conta will be hosting a party at her wonderful mansion that looked a hell of a lot similar to a Barbie's Dream house. Camille of course didn't' want to invite Rose, but Lissa said she and Rose go together or Lissa doesn't go at all. Camille agreed reluctantly.

Rose didn't want to embarrass Lissa like all the other times she dragged her to a party so Rose spent her weekend in the mall, shopping for the sexiest clothing for a girl of her shape. She also bought a handful of diet pills which made her puke constantly. Her mother worried, but Rose blamed it on bad chicken. Because of this, she lost around two pounds in two days.

The day of the party came quicker than expected. It was smoldering outside, the summer officially arriving and with a bang. Rose laid out her new summer clothes and tossed everything else in the trash. The clothes she bought were tight but didn't have much cloth. One was a belly shirt, Rose wasn't up for showing off her belly fat but if people on T.V don't look that bad doing neither will Rose.

She opts out of the belly shirt, instead going for a tight black corset that made her look a tad bit slimmer. It made her developing chest look more developed and her waist slightly slimmer. She squeezed in a pair of dark skinny jeans that seemed to cut off all circulation in her legs and slipped on some high black heels. She let her hair fall down in long dark ringlets down her back. She stole some hoop earrings and some make-up and lipstick and looked in the mirror.

Rose, for the first time, thought she looked hot.

Lissa arrived minutes later with her older brother driving them to Camille's party. Andre's eyes widened when he saw the cute girl that he seen as a sister look so…erotic. "Kids grow up so fast." He muttered to himself.

He dropped the two off, but not before giving them a lecture about safe sex. He hated the thought of his sweet little Lissa engaging in acts that no 13 year old should be thinking of but he had to prepare her. His parents weren't going to.

"Ready, Rose?" Asked Lissa as they stood on the pavement that lead up to the open doorway of Camille's house. Unlike Rose, Lissa dressed semi-modestly with a green dress that hugged her body but wasn't smothering. "This is like our first high school party." She then let out a girly squeal and grabbed Rose's hand before she could say anything and sauntered into the place as if she owned it. With her oddly chubby friend behind her.

Lissa spotted Camille and walked over to her while Rose's eyes drifted over the dancing crowd looking for a certain pair of green eyes. Her sights are set on him immediately and she tries to walk over to him in a sexual manner. In his hand is a beer and he already looks drunk.

"Hi Adrian." She said seductively as she leaned next to him. He looks down at her and then drifts back to the crowd.

"Rosie," He said. "If you want to talk about the other night, not interested. I'd rather not dwell on previous affairs."

"I'm not." I defend a little childishly. "I just want to talk to you, maybe in a private setting?" This catches his attention and he looks down at her.

"How old are you again?" He asked. He was close enough to smell the alcohol on his breath.

"14." She answers.

He leans back and looks down at the flirty fourteen-year old. "So a private place? How about the bedroom?"


	21. Must be Love

**Chapter Sixteen – Must be Love. **

**Rose's P.O.V**

"I came to deliver these papers to Mr. Belikov." I told Mrs. Rinaldi, trying my best to sound polite. It was a slow Monday morning and it seemed to be below zero outside and the sun wasn't shining but I still had a big grin on my face. The 'date' Dimitri and I had is still vivid in my mind. From the funnel cake, the Tinker Bell and let's not forget the car sex. It was the sweetest thing ever, and every time I thought of it I blush like Lissa does whenever I mention her and Christian's sex life.

Mrs. Rinaldi peeks over from her book, Fifty Shades of Grey, and regards me curiously. Her baby blue eyes, much like her daughters have a mixture of innocence and bitchy-ness and she scowls at me. Her gaze only last for a second before she goes back to her erotic reading. "Put it on the desk, I'll make sure he gets it." She said. I'm sure if I was any other student she'll tell me to waltz right in and give it to him, but she knows my…history with the past principal and I'm sure she doesn't want a repeat of last year.

If only she knew I was still going at it.

I breathe in deeply, trying not to flip out on Mrs. Rinaldi. Not only would she banish me away but she'll also give me a detention. I promised Viktoria I'll go to the Clinic with her after school today plus I'm going to get birth control. I'm tired of using rubbers with Dimitri; I want to feel him bare – to feel him empty his load into me and prove that I've pleased him beyond belief.

Condoms aren't so romantic, but in hindsight neither is pregnancy or child birth. So that's why I'm getting back on birth control.

"Actually it's important, so I need to give it to him directly. Teacher's orders." I told her, trying to make it sound legit and not me just being anxious. She puts her book down again and cocks an eyebrow.

"Since when do you care about teacher's orders?" She asked. Dammit, she had me there!

"Miss. Hathaway, come to deliver those documents from Ms. Karp?" I heard a deep accented voice say from across the room. I look over to see Dimitri next to Mrs. Rinaldi's desk. He looked absolutely devastating this morning. His brown hair let loose like I loved it and he wore a white dress shirt with a few buttons undone at the top showing off some of his skin while still remaining professional.

"Yes," I said and hand him over the 'documents' which were mostly blank papers. Our skin brushes for only a moment but it arouses goose bumps all over me. He looks down at them, pretending to inspect them.

"Good, but could you please send something to Ms. Karp?" He asked, I nod and he mentions me into his office. Mrs. Rinaldi looks slightly puzzled and suspicious but doesn't stop me from going into this office, or calls out on it. She has no reason to be suspicious except for my past grievances. Once inside his office, he gently closes the door shut and before I could comprehend it I'm lifted off my feet and placed onto his desk, my legs spread around his waist.

His lips attach themselves to my neck, leaving hard and sweet kisses down my neck and to my chest. My fingers tangle themselves in his hair. "We only have about five minutes." I told him. I had my share of quickies, but nothing that quick. We may even have less than that considering that it should only take a few moments to gather papers. His lips go back to mind and he lays me back on the desk.

"Just relax." He whispers to me and gently kissed me before spreading my legs further. He pushes my skirt up so it's scrunch up around my waist. I heard him unzip his pants, letting them fall to the floor. I bend my legs up so I'm steadied on his desk and he pulls out a drawer and takes a small package out. I instantly recognize it to be a condom.

"You're always prepared, Dimitri?" I asked with a grin. He nods and I heard the package rip, he throws the wrapper on the desk. I felt his fingers on my underwear; he pushes them aside and drags me towards him, slamming me into his awaiting member. I bite down on my lip to stop the moan from leaving my lips. I wouldn't put it past Mrs. Rinaldi to put her ear to the door, so I struggle to keep silent. Dimitri does the same, the only sound in the room is the sound of the desk slightly rocking with each thrust and our heavy breathing.

Dimitri's thrusts are hard and quick. He fills me up completely, a satisfaction I've never had with another man. I could feel every inch of him, swelling inside me. The only thing truly keeping us apart is a thin sheet of rubber. Dimitri places his hand on my clit, feverishly rubbing around the bundle of nerves. My breath catches in my throat and my lips slightly part but I refused to let sound come out.

As seconds past Dimitri's thrust turn from man to animal.

In mere minutes I was trembling with Dimitri's touch. I felt myself tighten around his swelling cock and the coil in my stomached tightened and released. A shaky breath leaves my lips as I let the pleasure consume me. He rides out the orgasm and quickly come after me.

He slipped out of me and takes off the condom. I could see the white liquid at the swimming at the bottom of rubber. He ties it up, bundles it in tissue and tosses it in the small trash can. I glanced over the clock to see that around seven minutes has passed. I quickly sit up from his desk, fixing my hair and straightening my skirt. Dimitri's arms enclose around me, planting a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Roza." He whispered and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He pulled back ever so slowly, a small smile on his face. We were still close, our foreheads touching and the moment was so perfect.

"I love you."

The words came out as barely a whisper, for a moment I thought it was said in my head but when Dimitri went stiff I knew the words somehow escaped my lips. Dammit!

"What did you say?" He asked. I backed away and shrugged my movements to stiff to look causal. His brown eyes bore into mine, mixed with confusion and something else that I couldn't identify.

"I didn't say anything." I quickly turned around, grabbing a stack of papers. I clutched them to my chest and gave a shocked Dimitri and hasty wave.

"Bye Mr. Belikov." I said as I quickly walked out of his office, closing the door behind me. My hands still shaky and my body slightly trembling from our office sex I scurried past Mrs. Rinaldi's accusing gaze and out of the office.

I breathe out, the warm air creating a puffy cloud in the air. It was freezing outside, snow covered the rooftops like white blankets, ice coated over the sidewalk creating a slippery slope for anyone who dared to walk it.

I stood outside my car, all bundled up but my ass was still freezing. After school I made a beeline to my house, changed out of the stupid ass uniform and traded it in for some jeans, snow boots and a sweater. I would have stayed in my crappy ass car but it's like an icebox inside there, the heating system is screwed and my cheap mother refuses to fix it.

Plus, the icy cold weather may help me think over my stupidity this morning.

Everything was going great, perfect even, but then I had to say the dreaded three words. The words that can make or break a relationship. I had said them, and for a moment it seemed like the perfect thing to say, the perfect time but then the little thing called reality kicked in.

How can I say those words and Dimitri and I have only been 'together' for a few months? I never said that to anyone before – not even my mom.

"How could I be so stupid?" I whispered to myself.

"I ask myself that question everyday." A snarky voice said from behind me. I turn around to see Christian and Lissa walking up to the clinic, hand in hand.

"Fire crotch." I mutter. "What are you two doing here?" I asked walking up to the young couple. "Christian, are you hear to finally get the treatment for your micro-penis?"

He glares at me and Lissa stifles a laugh. "Christian is rather large, Rose." She defended, with devious smile. "Trust me, my gag reflexes get quite the work out." My face scrunches up in disgust.

"Thanks for the mental image, Lissa." I said trying to banish the thoughts of Lissa chocking on Christian's…disco stick.

She smirks. "That's what you get for bagging on my man." She said and gives him a lingering kiss on the lips. They pull away quickly without me getting too grossed out.

"We're actually here for my monthly pregnancy test." Lissa explains. "We're hoping for our 15th negative."

I laughed; sometimes I question Lissa's sanity especially when it comes to Christian. They were an odd couple that you envied but was secretly freaked out by and questioned. They had many quirks, like monthly pregnancy test simply to 'make sure'.

"Good luck," I said. "God knows another Christian will equal the end of the world. The day your child comes will be an omen."

Christian scoffed but didn't give me a witty retort.

"So," Lissa said trying to spin the conversation around. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for a friend." I said. "You know emotional support."

"Sarcastic comments don't count as 'emotional support'." Christian retorts. I give him the finger.

"Really? Who?" Asked Lissa. I stumble at her question, not sure how to go about telling her. I could easily say Viktoria but I did promise to keep it secret. But then again, I tell Lissa everything and that girl knows how to keep a secret. If she didn't the whole school would know that I slept with a teddy bear up to the tenth grade.

"Just someone." I dismissed. Lissa gave me a questioning look but got the point that it was secret, but no doubt she'll pry about this later. We said our goodbyes and they went inside the clinic, just in time to because I saw Viktoria's car pull into the parking lot. Sadly I also caught sight of Dimitri. They park next to my car and just when it stops running Viktoria comes out, followed by Mia.

"Was that Vasilisa Dragomir I just saw going in?" She asked, skipping the 'Hi' and 'Hello'.

"Yeah." I answer. Her eyes go large and frightful.

"Don't worry." I said, trying to sooth her fears. "Lissa won't tell anyone, not that she knows anyways."

"Okay then, what is the Mighty Dragomir doing here?" Asked Mia, with a snotty attitude. She had more distaste for me but she wasn't fond of Lissa that much either.

"None of your business." I shot back. Viktoria senses the tension and redirects the conversation.

"Well let's just go in and get this over with." She said and walked in. My eyes briefly met Dimitri's but I quickly turn away. Once inside I don't see Lissa, she's probably already in the office getting checked.

Dimitri signs Viktoria in once their away I quickly scribble my name down and hand the lady the money for the birth control. I was getting the shot instead of the pills, since I'm not the most responsible person in the world. Viktoria doesn't wait in the waiting room for even a minute before her name is called. Viktoria, Mia and Dimitri go inside; I utter an excuse of why I didn't want to go inside and they leave.

Around ten minutes later a nurse comes out of the door and calls my name. I walk inside and the nurse does the usual routines, and I just give her one worded answers, my mind somewhere else.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" The nurse asked. Her name was Nancy and she seemed to be in her late thirties with blond hair and a slightly chunky body. I shake my head, not wanting to burden my problems on this woman. But then again, I probably won't ever see her again and she won't be able to judge me.

"I told a guy I loved him." I blurted. She looks at me, her face not showing any emotion.

"I'm guessing the reason you're getting birth control is for this man?" She asked.

"Yeah," I answer. "I meant it but I don't know if he feels the same for me. Our 'relationship' is complicated and I've never felt any ways towards someone like this before. They just use me for my body, it was just sex but with him…it's like making love." I confessed. It felt good to get it off my chest, even with a complete stranger.

"Seems like its new territory." The nurse muses.

"It feels as if it's gonna slip away, no one's ever treated me in such a way." I said. "I'm scared of getting hurt, I'm scared to find out it's all been a ruse, and he's just like all the others." I admitted. Tears form in my eyes, just thinking of it.

"Why the trust issues?" She asked, as she laid me down and got the needle ready.

I swipe a tear that managed to escape and the horrible memories come back to haunt me. "It all started when I was 14…"

**A/N – So sorry for the long wait! I'm behind in all my stories but if you read any of the others trust me, I'm working on it! I have this horrible sickness called 'Writer's block' and I'm telling ya, that thing's a real bitch. Because of the Late update and the not so great chapter a V.C will be up in a few minutes so check back in soon! **


	22. The Virgin Chronicles – Part VI

The Virgin Chronicles – Part VI

Rose would look back on this night as one of great infamy.

At first things were thrilling. For the first time Rose felt like a bad girl! The knot in her stomach was plagued with guilt and nervousness – something Rose fed on. This would be her motivation, her undoing.

Adrian kicked the door shut behind him and preceded to Rose with sloppy strides and even sloppier kisses. He trailed up her neck, leaving wet mark on her neck and met her lips but he rarely kissed her on the lips, mainly just around and down her neck. Whether it was because he didn't want to or because he was to drunk, Rose will never know. But she'd leaned more towards the latter.

He pushed her on the bed and proceeded to remove her clothes. This was when Rose's smart good girl genes kicked in. "Adrian." She said timidly. He didn't listen so she said his name again, causing him to look up to her.

"I don't want to go this far…" She admitted, feeling childish and like a wimp. _Camille would do it! _She thought to herself. She wants to be like Camille, right? To get guys like Adrian…right? Right?!

"You tempt me up here and you want to stop?" He asked his voice accusing but not necessarily mean. He did it the right way, making her feel small and inferior without coming off as a drunken ass.

"No, no, no!" She quickly defends. "It's just that I'm…new at this. I don't know what I'm supposed to do." New would be an understatement. It was only seconds ago that the girl kissed anyone besides family members.

Adrian gives his signature smirk. "Don't worry, Rosie. I'll teach you everything you need to know."

After that, no more words were shared. As clothes started to fly off their bodies and the kisses and touches got more frequent as they grew closer. Only once did she see the condom did she really understand what's going to happen. Her heart raced and palms became sweaty as Adrian ripped the condom open.

"Stop!" She said as she saw him slide it on his length. The sight frightened her that was the first time she ever saw…one of those and the size was enough to scare anyone. He freezes and looks up at her.

"I can't." She said and continued when she saw his befuddled expression. "I can't do this…I'm sorry." She said and picks up her clothes and starts to get out of bed but his hand grabs onto her wrist gently.

"You care for me, don't you, Rosie?" He asked. His green eyes seemed so sweet then, so innocent and caring. Rose can't help but nod.

"Do this for me, please." He asked. "You want to feel like a woman. I can make that happen, I can make you feel amazing." He left the words to ponder on her.

"I'll do it, if only you'll let me."

And in those words, she couldn't resist, she couldn't say no. The word seemed foreign and unbelievable. She dropped her clothes and went back into the bed and into Adrian's arms.

Yes, that night would be remembered in infamy, it was the night another flower lost its petals.

It was the night Rosemarie lost her innocence.


	23. Naivety

**Chapter Seventeen – Naivety **

**Rose's P.O.V**

It was official – he was avoiding me.

Every time I see him in the halls, he ducks into the nearest room. Anytime I get in trouble and am sent to the office, Mrs. Rinaldi always duels out my punishment and I can't even see him, a real shame to considering that I only did it to see him. To add to the injury whenever I call him, Viktoria answers. I can't ask "Can I speak to your brother?" without raising a few red flags, therefore I have to strike up a forced conversation with Viktoria who just spends that time lamenting about her grounding for eternity issue.

I pretend to listen, all while thinking 'Dammit' and cursing a certain man to hell – all in my head of course. Eventually a girl stops trying; with two weeks of this going by I can't blame myself for the times I cry about it, pathetic as it may be. That what I get, for letting myself say something so, so stupid!

Those three itty bitty words will haunt me for the rest of my life. I keep hearing them over again in my head, haunting and taunting me. I sigh for what feels like the hundredth time today. I grab my books and close my locker, only to see blue eyes staring back at me.

"Jesse." I said, curtly. I put my books to my chest, ready to side step him when he moved in my way.

"Rosie, why are you in a rush? School doesn't start for like another twenty minutes." I did notice how I came a lot earlier than usual. I typically get here seconds before the bell rings; the days I came early were when I came to have sex down in the lair. That's probably why Jesse is targeting me, to reminisce in old memories with limited clothing.

"Out of my way, Jesse." I said.

"You look tense, Rose." He commented. He looked at me for a moment longer before taking a loose strain of my hair and twirling it in his pale fingers. "You know, I have some beer down in our special place. I'm hoping I can share it with you."

Beer? A tempting offer.

"No thanks, Jesse. Those days for me are over." Even though I didn't keep the whole chastity shit going, I wasn't just sleeping with anyone now-a-days. I only had desire for one man.

"Maybe so," He said, pretending to think it over. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "But it's just an invite for a few drinks before we have to sit through these classes. Come on, Rose." He beckoned, gently grabbing my arm and pulling me into the direction of the stairs that led to the sub-level. I saw that the few students that were hanging in the halls caught sight of the two of us. The girls showed disgust and the guys got big grins on their faces.

I hope they know I'm not sleeping with any of them, again that is.

A few seconds later we came to the abandoned class room. The place looked the same way I left it, with the dusty couch, old desk and posters. Only difference was a six pack on one of the desk.

"This place brings back memories." I whispered to myself as I walked around the room. I could pin-point everywhere I fucked random students and a few teachers – which was pretty much everywhere. Bile raised in my throat as I remember all those dirty deeds, from a simple B.J to the hardcore stuff.

"I know right." Jesse said, tossing me a can of beer. I barely catch it, it caught me off guard my head too busy in the clouds. He smiled, it held much smugness and I knew he was thinking of all the times we've had sex in this very room – more than anyone else here. I open the can and take a long sip; the alcohol seemed to take effect immediately.

"Good memories here, hey do you remember that time when…" Jesse starts off, launching us both into the past. After a few more cans I was giggling along, gesturing wildly of the times I've spent in this room.

"God, I still can't believe you've set me up with Ralf." I said and I climbed onto an old desk. I crushed the empty can in my palm before tossing it, it was my third – or was it my forth? Maybe fifth…

I laughed remembering his tomato-red face when I told him he had a small cock, understatement of the year. It was more micro than small. Jesse shrugged and came to stand in front of me. I could smell the faint scent of alcohol; he only had one beer and seemed sober enough.

"I was doing him a favor; he hadn't gotten laid since freshman year." Jesse answered, his hands resting on my thighs. I pretended not to notice. I laughed again, the sound too loud and overdramatic.

"Fucking his pillows doesn't count, Jesse." I told him, jokingly. He didn't reply just gave my thighs a light squeeze before drifting his hands to the hem of my skirt that had ridden up when I sat on the desk. He brushed the skin beneath, right at the hem not in any dangerous areas – yet.

"No, Jesse." I said weakly. I pushed his hands away, but he refused to break the contact and his hands rested on my knees. "Not now." That meant to come out as 'not ever' but my words seemed to be jumbled on my tongue.

"You have to miss it, Rose." Jesse said as he trailed his hands up my thighs once again. "I remember making you cum, time after time on this desk while you screamed my name. Now what do you have to pleasure you?" He asked his voice seductive in my ear.

He came back to my view and looked me in the eyes with a smirk on his lips. "Fucking your fingers, doesn't count."

I held back a groan. I didn't have my fingers, up until recently I actually had a hot Russian man pleasuring me. Not that it mattered, it wasn't about the sex, it was about the contact of just being close to him. Orgasm after orgasm was a bonus.

Yet where is Dimitri now? Hiding that's where. God, to think I thought he was different when he was no different than the teenage boy in front of me – only Dimitri had a better body and bigger cock. So what if I do it with Jesse?

Jesse continued to trail his hands up my skirt, this time I didn't stop him. His hands reached my panty line and ever so slowly he lowered them down my legs, leaving them resting on my ankles. The cool air rushed between my legs, chilling the heated area. "You're still on the pill, right?"

I originally wanted to break in the new birth control with Dimitri; this thought causes a pain in my chest.

"Yeah, I still have it." I answered. I spread my legs a little bit and Jesse doesn't hesitate to step between. He grabbed my hips, pushing me onto him. He was still wearing his pants but his erection was obvious. I could feel it as he rubbed it against me, only the fabric of his trousers keeping us apart. I kicked the rest of my panties off my ankles and wrapped my legs around his waist. Jesse lets out a low moan as he rubbed his erection against me.

"Fuck, I need to be inside you." He breathes, already out of breath. Jesse was never one to hold on long so this could possibly last from two to five minutes. Jesse hurriedly unbuckles his belt, letting his pants drop to show me a pair of tight white underwear. "Ready, Rosie?" He asked as he takes his underwear off slowly.

"As I'll ever be." I muttered. Just then, the door to the classroom slammed open. The door banged against the wall, causing a crack to lead all the way up to the ceiling dropping pieces of small pieces of dry wood on us. The force seemed to shake the whole room.

Jesse and I immediately froze and looked towards the door where one angry principal stood. At that moment Dimitri reminded me of an angry bull, the angry eyes and flared nostrils. My sloshed brain took a few seconds to long to assess the situation. Dimitri pissed. Jesse scared shitless. Me, panty-less in a compromising situation. Did I cover everything?

"What," Dimitri said stepping into the room; his voice held the anger of a thousand men and caused a shiver to run down my back. "Is going on in here?" His voice, although calm and steady was hard and cold. He didn't make eye-contact with me but kept his eyes darting around the room from one empty beer can to anther and his eyes eventually fell onto the pair of pink lacy panties on the floor.

"Mr. Belikov...uhm we were just…uhm…just…uhm." Jesse stuttered and looked over to me with panicked eyes, silently asking for help. Didn't he see I was just as helpless as he was? I walked over to my discarded underwear and put them back on.

"Mrs. Rinaldi please escort these two students to my office." Dimitri said and my eyes widened as I looked behind him to see a shocked Mrs. Rinaldi and her daughter and my nemesis Mia. She told, didn't she? Couldn't she just let me be for one moment?

Dimitri stormed out of the room without further discussion but I could tell this was far from over. After Dimitri exited the room, Mrs. Rinaldi came out of her state of shock and beckoned me and Jesse forward. She didn't look us in the eyes and neither did Mia. Over the short trip to Dimitri's office, I tripped and stumbled a number of times and it truly dawned on me of how much I had to drink.

We make it to his office where Mrs. Rinaldi ushered us in silently. Once the door closed, I spotted Dimitri in his office chair staring down at a few papers on the desk. Wordlessly, he gestures to the two chairs in front of his desk.

"I'd rather not know the 'what and why'." Dimitri said as we sat. "But the outcome. So instead of a long drawn out speech, I'll just duel out your punishments." He looked over my Jesse as he spoke, before his eyes came to mine I quickly adverted my eyes.

"I can't tolerate sexual behavior in this school. So, to set an example for all of the student body you'll both be expelled for one month with detention following for the rest of the year." Dimitri said. "Consider it me being generous I could have done a whole lot worse."

Jesse left immediately but I stayed in my seat. "I'm sorry." I managed to say. Dimitri looked up to me, his eyes hard and void of emotion.

"Don't start, Rose. You're drunk; we can discuss when you're sober." He gotten up from his chair and walked over to me, grabbing my arm. He pulls me to the couch in his office and I sit down, expecting him to join me.

"Rest here, I'll take you home later." While he may have showed compassion his voice didn't convey much. I lay down on the couch and looked up to him.

"I'm sorry." I said once again but my voice came out softly and tired. The darkness was pulling me over and the last thing I saw was Dimitri leaving through the door.

"Rose, wake-up!" A voice said, followed by a rough shake of my shoulder. I reluctantly open my eyes to see the small doll girl towering over me with a worried expression. Her voice caused a small ripple of pain to echo through my mind. Damn hangovers.

"Mia, what the hell do you want?" I asked bitterly. I slowly sat up, letting the spinning world slow down around me. From peaking over Mia's shoulder I could see the light snow fall of winter and the dark night sky. Night? I was still at school?

"I was checking on you." She answered. I scowl.

"Checking on me, huh? Right after you told Mr. Belikov I was with Jesse?" I asked in a highly sarcastic tone. Mia glared.

"I didn't tell, Rose." She said. "It was Camille, one of her followers told. It's actually a funny story. You should have seen Lissa; she was trying to drag her away by her hair. She was going to warn you through text but my mother took her phone."

"I wasn't going to tell because…because you were such a good friend to Viktoria."

We're engulfed in silence for a while. My head was reeling with this information. Now, I wasn't surprised that Camille told. But the thing that threw me in a loop was that Mia didn't and she had the chance. If I wasn't so out of it I would think this is the start to a beautiful, or at least pretty friendship.

"Mr. Belikov was pissed." Mia went on. "If not a little jealous. Something's not going on between you two is there?" She asked, not even the least bit timid to ask such a personal question.

Before I could answer, Dimitri stepped inside. "Mia." He said. "Your parents are waiting outside for you." She looked back at me with a small smile and a wave before leaving, leaving Dimitri and I alone.

I immediately started to think of ways to grovel and beg for forgiveness with a shred of my pride left. After a few minutes of silence, I came up with nothing.

"You were out for a few hours." Dimitri said closing and locking the door. "I had a meeting and couldn't be here with you. I thought you would have left hours ago to avoid confrontation." He walked over to his desk and looked over towards me.

"Nothing happened with Jesse and me." I blurted out. Instead of the answer I expected, Dimitri merely laughed – a cold and patronizing laugh.

"Sure looked like it, Roza." He said, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands behind his head. The ultimate sign of causality, yet I could see the hard lines around his mouth and cold cut look in his eyes. The bubbling anger was just below the surface, ready to emerge. "With your legs around his waist, your underwear discarded…tell me Roza, what were you planning on doing if it wasn't sex?"

An excuse dies on my lips. He has me there.

"You were avoiding me." I accused. He had the audacity to chuckle. A mean glare settled on my face and gone was the fear of him, and now the anger. I march up to his chair and look down on him – only something I could do when he sat down.

"You were a coward; why not just tell me you didn't love me instead of avoiding me like I was the Black Death or something!" His forced amused expression changed into one of anger and in a second he's on his feet, towering over me in all of his 6'7 glory.

"Roza, it seems you're too naïve to grasp our situation. I'm seven years older than you, I'm your principal and you are a minor – a teenager! Rose, as much as I'd like to we can't be together and saying those three words, would seal our fate. Roza, I do love you but I can't get your hopes up for something that can never ever happen." He said and as each word he backed me up into a corner till my back was flat against it.

"You going down in that basement with that boy does nothing to assure me of your maturity." Dimitri said his words stinging and causing tears to brim in my eyes. "I think it'd be better if –"

"Don't you say it." I threatened. "Don't."

"All because I don't say it, doesn't mean it isn't true." He whispered. He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling my body close to his, letting us savor each other for the last time.

**A/N – Sorry the mood is a bit gloomy and stuff, lacks my usual charm but I wanted to convey a more serious tone. **


	24. Reality's Cruel

**Chapter Eighteen – Reality's cruel. **

**Dimitri's P.O.V**

"So this was a dare?" I asked my voice skeptical. I observe the two teens in front of me. The more I thought of it, the more it made since. The boy, he spoke legends with his laid back attire and to-cool-to-care attitude, on the other side was a very prim girl. Her blond hair weaved perfectly into a French braid without a loose strain. Her clothes, wrinkle free and not a spec or flaw on her. It was a complete contrast, the two of them.

Lissa Dragomir, perfect student.

Christian Ozera, perfect slacker.

"It wasn't a dare." Lissa defended. "It was more of a suggestion." Her green eyes seemed a bit worried, maybe because she's trying to protect the real troublemaker.

"A suggestion followed by severe mocking." Christian added. Lissa glared in his direction.

"It wasn't severe, moderate more like." She quickly said.

I leaned back against the chair, trying to fight the smile that threatened to appear.

"Who may I ask suggested this 'suggestion'?" Christian rolled his eyes and didn't answer, neither did Lissa. She just shrank back into her seat and avoided my gaze.

"Do you have to ask?" Christian finally said. Of course I didn't. This seemed to be right up _her_ ally. I looked down at my desk, papers weren't exactly in a neat stack but my mind didn't seem to be on organization anymore. Fortunately, with the papers over them I could be reminded of the time that I held her there, while she withered in desire as I made her come. I remember when she rested against me, told me she loved me with complete comfort before storming out of the office.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, I presume." I said. "Your good friends, correct?"

"By good friends you mean sworn nemeses, than yes." Christian answered.

"She's my best friend." Lissa told me. "She just gave a little suggestion, that's the reason we did what we did." Did what we did, putting it lightly. Christian and Lissa were found drawing…inappropriate images on a school window, ironically the window of the class that teaches _Abstinence-only_. Under the drawing was the caption 'Not for virgin eyes'.

"It's not her fault and I take full responsibility." She said and just as I was about to duel out their punishment she spoke again. "Just remember Mr. Belikov, that this is my first – very first violation on my otherwise spotless record."

"Spotless record?" I asked. I turn to my laptop, pulling out Lissa's files. The girl wasn't exaggerating; her record was spotless, good grades, no violations, no missing days and she hasn't even had detention.

"See, I'd love if I get to keep this intact." Lissa said very innocently.

"Vasilisa, you are truly a model student with your perfect record." I said. "Shame I'm going to have to damage it." I said pulling out some paper slips.

I scribbled a few names down on each slip before giving it to each of them. "Since you have a perfect record, Lissa, I'll let you off easy. You are to report to detention morning and noon every day for the next month."

"Detention?" Lissa said, looking confused. "They make you read the bible there. Don't you know I've read the bible cover to cover and several times ever since the age of seven? It'll do no good, Mr. Belikov."

"Good, so I'm sure you're familiar with the scripture 'thou shall not fornicate'" I gave her a pointed look and she blushed furiously, Christian chuckled.

"And for you Mr. Ozera, same for you along with cleaning the men's bathroom every week." I handed him his slip and he released some very unbecoming words.

I get up to escort them out and get them back to their classes. I step out and nearly fall over my own two feet as I spot the beauty in the chair. My Roza. I haven't seen her in nearly two months. Shame, that is because she goes to this school. While I try not to seem too forward, I usually bring her up in conversations with Mrs. Rinaldi who seemed to be more obsessed with her than I was.

She sees her as nothing more than a trouble maker that made her daughter's life a living hell. While that may be true, I don't keep up on that latest girl gossip, I still think there's a sweet, kind girl underneath that bad girl exterior. A fragile girl, I may add. While she may be strong there are times when I see something else, like when she asked me if I saw her as nothing but a 'worn out toy'. She was fearful of my answer.

I wanted to see more of that girl. Sadly I may have built another wall with what happened a few months ago. My eyes only linger on her for a second before turning my gaze to the floor.

Rose chose to look up at that moment and our eyes met for only a second and it takes everything in me to not rush over to her. Lissa goes over to Rose.

"How bad is the damage?" Rose asked.

"Detention." Lissa answered, sullenly.

"She got off easy; I have to clean the boy's bathroom." Christian said.

Rose smirked. "Good, you'll be with your own people. I always told you that you were a little shit." The teens then leave the office, and Rose doesn't look my way once.

**Rose's P.O.V**

The world is cruel and reality stinks.

It's a retched smell, smells like urine and poo. No, wait that's Christian.

"Christian, no offence but you smell like shit." I said as he climbed into the car. I turned around to face him; he had a scowl that seemed to be permanently etched onto his face and gives me the finger before looking over to Lissa who's in the driver's seat.

"Can we just leave? I want to go home and take a shower." He said. "Those assholes clogged the toilets with their shit, purposely because they knew I had to clean that."

"Did you touch anything?" I asked, morbidly curious.

"What?"

"Was it squishy?"

"Rose!"

I laughed and turned back around in my seat. Lissa started the car and pulled out of the school's parking lot. Tormenting Christian had its perks and for a moment can take my mind off of things but when I'm asleep at night, those thoughts come back with a vengeance. I could practically see his haunting brown eyes; feel his arms around me as he told me he loved me over and over. My little fantasy world, where all the boyfriends are open with their feelings, the world doesn't care if you date your principal and shit comes out smelling like flowers.

Perfect.

Whoever said perfection was overrated was an asshole. And obviously never been in my situation.

Lissa turned on the radio and rolled down her window. "What the hell, Liss? It's still cold outside." I chastise her. It was early spring, and the grass was still moist from the melted snow. However, this is Montana and the weather can change in a split second.

"It's warm." She said. "I want to take advantage of the break in the weather before snow falls again. Plus, the wind makes the stink from Christian leave. I don't want the smell permanently imbedded into my car – no offense, honey."

"None, taken sweetie." Christian called out from the back.

We stay quiet for the remainder of the drive to Lissa's house. Lissa house seemed to tower over us. The house or more like mansion is the biggest one on this side of Montana. Her parents, The Dragomir's, are that power couple that work hard and are mostly business. Still, with the ten nannies and one annoying but hot brother, Lissa's childhood was still better than mine.

Once inside Lissa directs Christian to her private bathroom and tells one of her maids to promptly burn his clothes.

"Those emo clothes weren't working for him anyways." I told Lissa as I threw my backpack on her lush king sized bed. "It made him look like a vampire; all he needed was the dumb brunette."

"Hey! I'm blond!" Lissa defended. I laughed and flop on her bed, immediately being used as a bridge by her asshole of a cat, Oscar.

"So are you staying for dinner?" She asked as the fur ball crawled on her lap. "My parents are bringing some business mogul over. Since Andre went to college they want to introduce me into the exciting world of finance." She said with much sarcasm and a roll of her eyes.

"Why would I stay for that?" I asked.

"Because I need someone to entertain me." She whined. "Plus, Christian's coming."

"Is that supposed to be a convincing argument?" I questioned. "And why is Christian coming, your parents hate him." I said.

"They don't hate him, they just have mild distaste."

"Yeah, mild will be the word I use."

"So is that a yes." Prompted Lissa, with big hopeful eyes. She reminded me of a little pale puppy.

I sighed. "Fine, but don't expect me to like it."

A few hours later I was dressed like a high-end hooker. None of Lissa's clothes fit me, her thin frame contrasted against my curvy one so I had to hitch a ride to my place where I was tempted to stay and ditch this ought to be awkward dinner with the Dragomir's and business associate's but I happen to catch my lovely mother and darling soon to be step-father in what I'll keep telling myself was a fight all over the kitchen counter. So I grabbed the least sluttiest outfit in my closet – a little black dress that went mid-thigh, and some black stockings and flats. It was my most conservative outfit but Lissa looked at it with distaste but it was the best we could do on short notice.

Christian on the other hand was looking quite sharp.

A black suit with shiny black shoes. His hair though…still looked like an emo vampire but he looked perfect with Lissa on his arm. Maybe her parents won't see these two and already be disinheriting her. For sure they don't want the little shits Christian will be producing. Speaking of shit, Christian actually smells somewhat good now. After three showers and two baths – including girly bubbles, Christian got demoted from shit to a nasty fart.

"Mom." Lissa said while engulfing her mother into a warm embrace. While Mrs. Dragomir may seem cold to others she was a total softy when it came to her only daughter. "How was Paris?" She asked taking her mother's scarf.

"Lovely, baby. How I wish you were there." She said while thinking back on the fond memories. "The food, the music and off the record the men weren't so bad either." She said with a wink.

"Where's daddy?" Lissa asked as she escorted her mother to the table. Christian and I remained shadows in the background.

"Talking to the Mr. Ivashkov, he'll be joining us." Her mother said. Hmm, that name sounds familiar. Ivashkov…

Her green eyes then zone into the two of us. "Rose, hi darling, how are you?"

"Fine, Mrs. Dragomir." I answer politely with a warm smile. She smiles in return and then her eyes go dark as they drift over to Christian.

"Christina, why are you still dating that thing?" Her mother asked. Lissa lightly swats her on the arm.

"His name is Christian and he's not a thing." Lissa said going over to Christian.

Her mother rolled her eyes in a very un-lady like fashion. "You can do so much better, and speaking of better, here comes your father." We all turn to see Mr. Dragomir enter the dining room. While he was like his daughter in the frail sense he commanded power and strength the moment he entered. Still handsome at his ripe age with few graying hairs, Mr. Dragomir was defiantly a hot older guy. Like older, older guy – even I don't go that far up.

"Lissa, baby I want to introduce you to Adrian Ivashkov." Her father said and moved aside to reveal a pair of devastating green eyes.

"God no, god no." I whispered in fear, tears brimming my vision. His gaze, while supposed to be on Lissa drifts to me and the signature smirks places itself on his beautiful lips.

"Rose, how I missed you."

**A/N – A bit of a filler chapter with a punch in the gut at the end. Ha. Quick update to. Are you guys proud? By the way, it's 4:53 AM where I'm at. Couldn't sleep so decided to write – that counting sheep bull doesn't work. **


	25. A Big Girl Now

**Chapter Nineteen – A Big Girl Now**

**Rose's P.O.V**

"You two know each other?" Mrs. Dragomir asked, darting her pale green eyes between the two of us. _Us_. No, saying 'us' with that containing Adr- that boy, and me. The mere thought sent unpleasant chills down my spine. My voice, clogged somewhere in my throat was unable to respond.

"I think we've met Adrian in Middle School, remember Rose?" Lissa asked. She seemed oblivious to my mental-breakdown. "You were a volunteer, right?"

Adrian's eyes moved from mine to met Lissa's in a friendly smile, so charming, so seductive, so deceiving. "Correct, I helped out the middle schoolers for some cred in high school. Sadly I moved before Rose or Lissa got to freshman year, business and all." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Mrs. Dragomir nodded in understanding. While her and Mr. Dragomir traveled a lot, I knew they were thankful for never having uprooted their family to another city. However, if they did I wouldn't be here, therefore I would have never seen…this man again.

Damn these Dragomirs.

"Shame," Lissa said. "Camille couldn't stop talking about you for weeks. She said you were the best she's ever had."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Asked Mrs. Dragomir, outraged and astonished, with a hand to her heart for dramatics. Totally forget she was there.

"You don't mean…" She looked around, as if saying the word would cause god to strike her down. "Sex, do you?"

Lissa forged innocence, doing it big why widening her eyes and giving a smile shrug. "Sex, no mother. Just saying the word before marriage…" Lissa looked away in shame while drawing a cross over her heart. After she composed herself she turned to her mother. "No, mom. S.E.X is a word and action saved for after marriage, like god intended." HA! I'm sure god didn't intend this awkward yet hilarious exchange. Sheesh, Lissa has more sex that I do. Granted it's with the same person, but doesn't mean those two don't go at each other like hormonal bunnies.

Christian tried to stifle a laugh from behind me and Mrs. Dragomir sent him a deadly look. Her eyes looked at him with such distant, like the mere sight of him caused her distress. That makes two of us. Lissa drew her away from Christian with mindless chatter with Adrian about her 'ten top tips' about conducting a successful business meeting. I used this time to slink back to the walls where Christian stood as a shadow.

"You know this guy?" Christian asked me. "I can tell you to had a history, am I correct?"

I glare in his direction. "Tell anyone and I'll make your balls into a charm bracelet." I threatened. 

"Oh, a threat!" Christian said sarcastically. "Let me guess, you fucked him and you want to keep quiet." He took my silence for the answer. He didn't need to say anything else because Lissa's father, Eric, spoke up.

"We can talk of my daughter's purity over dinner." He said with a golly smile and took his place at the head of the table with Lissa and his wife on either side. _That _guy sat next to Lissa's mother and I pushed Christian in a chair next to Lissa, before Rhea could object and I popped down on the chair next to him. Anything to not be across _that _guy.

I'm surprised I managed to put the fork to my mouth considering how much my hand was shaking. I didn't pay any attention on the conversation; all I knew was that Lissa's parents were trying to set her up with _that _guy. Lissa was faking interest, innocent and virginity and Christian…well he just looked like he wanted to get the hell out of here.

The dinner dragged on, Lissa's parents constantly pushed Adrian on her. Raving about how he was a good, rich and honorable man. Rich, probably, good and honorable – bullshit.

Once it was done, Eric and Rhea invited Adrian and Lissa for a game of pool – something Lissa's surprisingly good at. Christian quickly invited himself because he wouldn't let Lissa alone with that, and I quote "Concentrated Testosterone" man. I used this as an opportunity to ditch. At least to Lissa's room, I'd rather be by his side than to go home.

Maybe that's stretching it…

I pick up my cellphone, checking and seeing that I had no text messages. However, since the phone was in my hand I had the temptation to call him. To hear his voice. When I saw him, I wanted nothing more than run in his arms and kiss him madly, screw everyone's opinion! Even nasty Mrs. Rinaldi. It taken a lot of restraint. I was now running low on willpower.

And before I knew it I was calling his number. It beeped a few times and I expected to get Viktoria on the other end, however when a masculine voice came through the other end I froze.

"Dimitri?" I asked, in shock.

"Rose is this you?" He asked, his voice containing irritability and curiosity – maybe even want. "You shouldn't have called."

"Don't hang up!" I quickly yelled into the phone. "Please, we need to talk…"

After a moment of silence he says. "I thought we said all we need to."

"Yes, but did we say all we want to?" I asked. "Come on Dimitri, would you really let them stop us? We both know we love each other. Why can't we just be together?" I knew I was begging and somewhere my pride was slowly dying an agonizing death – yet I didn't care. Better my pride than my heart.

"Rose, it's not that simple. You and I both know that. It'll be to just break it off, a clean cut." He reasoned but it sounded like watery excuses, even to my ears. He knew it was bullshit.

"Not good enough. I'll be 18 in only a matter of weeks, Dimitri. Can we do it then?"

"No, your age is only a fraction of the equation. We have other things to worry about, like the fact that I'm your principal. Didn't this happen with the last one, you seducing him."

"I was simply using sex to get out of trouble with him. Dimitri you're nothing like that. I love you, I felt nothing for him." I quickly defend; I didn't truthfully expect him to bring the former principal of St. Vladimir's into this and I sure as hell hope he doesn't bring up the teachers I screwed.

"Try explaining that to do the board."

"Fuck the board!" I yelled. "God Dammit Dimitri, why are you trying so hard for a job you don't really like anyways and you can't tell me you like being the leader of a bunch of foul mouth teenagers!"

"It doesn't matter whether I like my job or not. It's the principle of the thing."

"Fuck the principle of the fucking thing!" I said, practically screaming now. "Let loose once in a while –"

"I did let loose once, Rose." He said his voice eerily calm. "And it was the biggest mistake of my life." With those last words, the other end went silent, an annoying beeping then proceeded. With every beep, a tear cascaded down my face.

He doesn't mean that, does he? He loves me and can't possibly think what we shared was a mistake…can he?

"Tough break-up?" Asked a voice from behind me. I turned to see Adrian's taunting frame leaning against Lissa's threshold, with a smirk placed perfectly on his lips. "I still can't believe how you've grown into a beautiful young woman." He continues, looking down at my new shapely body in approval.

"With looks like those causes heart-break, I assume your first?"

"How much did you hear?" I asked. I carefully avoided the subject at hand. I didn't want him questioning the conversation with me and Dimitri.

"Enough." He said cryptically. "I also see the hurt in your eyes. That man must be a real bastard to pass you up." He said, coming over to me. The close proximity made me feel vile, however at this moment I needed a shoulder to cry on – Adrian will have to do.

His fingers carefully touch my cheek, wiping away the tears that continued to stream down my face. He was so gentle – so sweet.

"Let me get you out of here." He said, leaning so close that our chests brushed up against one another. He held out his hand, it seemingly harmless and welcoming.

I didn't hesitate to take it.

I wake up to the smell of marker, soda, sex and vodka. The distinct smells blending together in a soft aroma, not necessarily a good one.

All around me I feel soft silk, in the pillows and blankets. The blankets were the source of the smells, and since my nose was stuck in the pillows I was getting a good whiff of it. I spread my fingers to get a feel of that around me. All my fingers managed to feel was more of the silky materials and the crunch of a soda can. The noise jolted me into more awareness.

Where was I?

Reluctantly I opened my eyes, only to have the sun beam directly into my irritated eyes. I quickly closed my eyes again, blinking a number of times before trying again. I shift away; therefore the sun didn't attack me so directly. Once I opened my eyes, the room came into focus.

First I seen were the beige walls, with little portraits here and there showing floral 'artwork'. A large flat screen T.V which was on mute, to what seemed like pay-per-view porn. Soda cans littered around the carpeted floor, some where empty others were still full and a number had their contents spilled on the floor in a small puddle. It seemed as if I was in a hotel room, a small one. Why was I here?

I looked down, to see my bare body braving the world for all to see. However, my body was marked with what I hoped was lack marker tats. Most of the writing was sloppy and inappropriate.

On my stomach was written – 'Danger Zone' and 'Tickle spot' along with a lot of crude drawings. Down lower, on my legs and between my thighs were 'Taste like Candy' and one that really disturbed me 'Adrian was here along with 45 others'.

I closed my legs, highly embarrassed. My cheeks flushed red as I looked around for any articles of clothing. I could only find the small dress that I wore at the dinner yesterday. One I can't remember. I racked my brain for any solid memory. The last thing I remember was seeing Adrian and the rest is a blur. How much did I drink?

I slip on my dress and find my shoes. What I assumed to be my underwear was discarded in the corner in shreds beyond hope. I walked into the bathroom, seeing that it looked mostly untouched. I got a few squares of tissues, wetted them in the sink and using it to wipe off the drawings.

45 others…

How did they know how many people I slept with? I've been avoiding it for a while, but I can connect the dots. I was with Adrian last night; I'm almost 99 percent positive. I keep thinking of him – seeing his taunting green eyes haunt my memory.

I thrown away the tissue angrily, not getting all the marker off, and walk out of the hotel room into the lobby. I almost expected to see Adrian; however the only person present was the receptionist. The middle aged woman looked over at me but quickly adverted her eyes the moment we made contact. Her face looked scandalous. She went back to reading her book.

"Do you know who I was with last night?" I asked walking over to her. She adverted her eyes and blushed a crimson red.

"Uhm, did he at least pay the bill because I don't have any money." I said shyly, hoping to not have her call the cops or something. I don't want the face the embarrassment of paying for porn.

"Yes, the bills are paid in full. The young men paid in cash last night."

"Good, good – wait did you say men? As in plural?" I asked. God, oh please god! I didn't have a threesome did I? Of all the times I had sex, never have I taken more than one. It was a line that I didn't cross – surprisingly.

"Yes," She said and gave me a wink. "They were both very handsome, you're a lucky gal." Shit. Adrian and who else? Who else did I fuck? I gave a forced and polite smile, trying to hide my shame.

And slutty adventures continue…

"Can I use your phone?" I asked, politely. She gave directions to nearest pay phone and a roll of quarters and sent me on my way. I walked out of the shady but some-what classy motel. In the parking lot ever spot was vacant. I spot the pay phone and rush over to it, sliding the quarters inside and patiently waiting for the other line to pick up. The cool air of the departing winter sends goosebumps on my arms.

"Hello?" Her voice asked on the other end, relief washed through me.

"Lissa, it's me Rose!" I said into the phone. "I need you to come pick me up." I quickly gave her the address and hung up. Lissa didn't ask questions but when she comes here, I will. I waited anxiously for her to pull up into the parking lot and once I saw her luxury car pull into the ghost like hotel, I jumped in.

"Where have you been?" She asked the moment I came in.

"The hotel, obviously." I said with a roll of my eyes, trying to play it off nonchalantly.

"What happened last night?" She asked, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the busy road. From the clock in her dashboard I seen that it was three' o'clock, rush hour and not to mention I missed a whole day of school.

I nervously bit my bottom lip. Back in the day, like last summer, I wasn't nervous about telling Lissa about my sexual escapades, I was proud even. I used to give her every gory detail of what I let those boys do to my body. Now, I feel like a shameful former virgin. I remembered that feeling.

"I don't remember…" I told her. Even though she doesn't look over to me I see her pale hands tighten around the steering wheel, I could practically feel the disappointment oozing off of her.

"You had sex with Adrian." She said matter-of-factly.

"Apparently."

"Dammit, Rose!" She exclaimed, hitting the steering wheel and causing me to flinch. I've never even heard a cuss word come out of Lissa's lips; it feels even worse to know it's directed towards me. "You said you'd be celibate, you promised god!"

"Hold up, Liss." I told her, feeling the anger and shame crawl up me and out of my mouth. "I never promised celibacy! And we all know God doesn't really give a shit about me anyways…"

"Doesn't matter Rose! I thought…" She started trailing off, tears spilling over her eyes. "I thought that was over. Rose, I want best for you. Yet how can I do that when you don't want the best for you!"

"You're not my mother!" I yelled. "Stop trying to fix me, I'm not some broken toy. Accept it, Lissa. I'm not you! I'm just a reckless whore!" I could barely finish my sentence because she swerved off the road, hitting her bumper against the sidewalk.

"Get out, Rose." She said her voice cold and hard. "If you're such a whore, than I'm pretty sure you can find some John to take you home." I looked over at her in astonishment, yet when she didn't meet my eyes or start the car again I knew she was deadly serious. With a loud annoyed scream I get out of her car, making sure to slam it as I left. The car started again immediately and Lissa takes off, her car getting smaller in the distance. I slammed my foot down, pulling my hair out in frustration. I tried to keep the tears at bay, yet they stubbornly slipped over my eyes anyways. I angrily swiped them away as I parked myself on a near by bench.

For what seemed like hours, I watched numerous cars zoom by none paying me any attention. I'm sure I can wave down someone, yet they'll probably want sex in return. Just the thought makes me cross my legs.

After about an hour, a car pulls up on the curb. A sleek black car and dark windows, panic fills me for a moment but recognition sets in. Is that…

The driver got out and walked over to me. Dimitri. His tall looming form looks down on me in a parenting-disappointed way. Just like Lissa.

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked, wondering if Lissa called him. I casted the thought out, Lissa doesn't even know about us. Whatever 'us' is.

"I knew you didn't go far. I went back to the hotel and the receptionist said you left not thirty minutes ago." He explained sitting next to me on the bench – a little to close I might add. I try to scoot away but his arm wraps around my waist, pulling me closer to him, to his warmth. I didn't notice how cold I was still my chilled skin it the warm fabric of his jacket. I can't help but wonder how it'd be skin-to-skin.

"You knew I was at the hotel? Who told you?"

"You told me." Once he saw my confused expression he went on to explain. "You called me last night, around twelve at night. I assumed you were drunk. You yelled at me and bragged about your new boyfriend and went into detail about everything you'd do to him. Sex wise. You even told me the hotel address."

The other guy, it must have been Dimitri. I felt even more shameful knowing that I told Dimitri all of that. Yet, that doesn't explain why he came. "Were you jealous?" I asked.

I expected him to say no but surprisingly he was truthful. "Incredibly." He answered. "I remember speeding down this road, seeing nothing but red. If I had to rip you away from that man I would have. Luckily I made it there just in time. You and the other man…Adrian I think his name was were just drawing on each other. You were both naked though."

Flashes of last night sweep through my brain. I remember laughing so hard, yet not knowing what was funny. I held a sharpie marker in my hands and was drawing stupid pictures on Adrian's subtle six-pack.

"What happened after that?" I asked.

"I had gotten into a fight with the other guy." He said, although had no visible marks of a scuffle. "After running him out, I left you there."

"I wonder why I called you." I asked myself.

"You called me earlier, around eight." He said but doesn't look me in the eyes while talking.

"Was I sober?"

"I think so." He answered. "You wanted to talk about us and what happened a few months ago."

Tried as I might, I could not remember a single thing about what he was talking about.

"What did I say?" I asked, timidly.

"That you loved me and didn't care about rules. You wanted nothing more than for us to be together." He said. "I didn't reply in the best manner. Because of it, I drove you into another man's arms – again." He actually looked guilty about MY actions. Now I see what he was talking about, about maturity. Something that I lacked.

How can I love Dimitri properly if I wasn't mature enough to grasp that concept?

"I drove myself into another man's arms Dimitri, not you." I told him. "I see now why we can't be together – the real reason. I'm only seventeen and sadly I act like it to. I need to act like a big girl, now. Dimitri, you know I love you and you're right – we can't be together not now anyways. I need to deal with a few personal issues before I jump into something I'm not sure I'm ready for."

Dimitri nodded in understanding and he didn't ask questions, which made me love him even more.

"Just promise me that when you're done, you'll find me."

I smiled and leaned into give him a sweet but short peck. "Promise."


	26. Holy Shit

**Chapter Twenty - Holy Shit**

Cleansing my soul, cleaning it of any and all impurities. Oh, if only it were that simple...

No, washing one's soul isn't easy. Especially if you're moral standards are equivalent to a prostitute. But according to a questionable self-help website I must leave behind the past and embrace my shining future.

_The past is behind, the future ahead._

_Listen to only the positives voices._

_If all else fails, jump in the lake because your screwed._

Like mentioned before, it's a questionable site. While advocating self-worth, other pages gives tips on how to end it all. I'm not at that point just yet, but on the bright side I now know how to kill Camille and make it seem like an accident. However, I'm positive I'll be found out because I'll be the only one at their funereal with a bottle of celebratory champagne and a big grin with a pink party hat. "Let's be honest, aren't we happy this bitch is dead?"

Cue the police storming the church. Assuming they'll allow that harlot to be buried on holy ground, anyways.

Shit, getting side-tracked - this isn't about Camille no, it's about me and my soul, my horny withered soul. You see, for the better part of my teen years I've been what you may call your "common whore" my promiscuity rivaling that of Camille Conta. I had one person to blame - myself. There, the hardest part is over. Admitting it. For years I've been shouldering the blame on Adrian, where a part of my brain still thinks this is the case I still hold some responsibility. Most of it really.

So, now that the self-loathing is over, time to get clean and I know where to start.

Church!

Yes, thou holy place. Where god's spirit rest with the comfort of hypercritical 'holy people' and their bibles that haven't even been open. However they still rest on their night stand while they fornicate with their common whores - with their Roses. Nevertheless there are still some good people who go - like Lissa's parents. (Can't totally count Lissa because she may be screwing the devils spawn as we speak) So, a memorial day - an atheist daughter is going to church to 'find herself' like the website says.

So, I find myself in front of my mirror. I nervously give a small twirl in the white dress. I purchased it several days ago. It's not something I usually wear, it borderlines on being too modest, with its cap sleeves, long length that brushed past my knees and no intricate designs. Very modest. Very church-like. I gave an awkward smile at myself in the mirror, with my hair pushed back with a few pins and virtually no make-up on; I looked a lot younger - plainer. But plain is what I need, you need to have nothing to start something.

So says the website.

I grabbed a small modest purse, filled with gum, tissue and twenty bucks. A stark difference from the condoms, beer and forty bucks that I kept in here. But this is Church, bringing condoms into God's Build a Christian Workshop may get me struck- and ruin my new dress. With another look in the mirror I head downstairs to see my mother and Abe chatting over morning coffee. When they catch my eye their jaws go slack.

"Rose, what are you wearing?" My mother asked. I take a banana out of the fruit basket, but I quickly remember my no-whore policy and grab an apple instead.

"It's part of my 'Holy Virgin' collection. The whole 'Fifty cent hooker' thing is so last season." I said taking a big bite out of the red fruit. "Now if you excuse me mother, I must be going to Church." I said with a wave, turning around to walk out the door but knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"Hold up," Abe said. "You're going to church. Voluntarily?" He asked with clear disbelieve. I gave him what I hoped was a charming I-have-no-emotional-damage smile.

"Yes, but I believe you know nothing of God's home. Especially since you recently bought a one-way ticket to hell." He cocks an eyebrow so I quickly explain. "Ruining a teenage girl's life by marrying her mom is one of the Eleven Commandments."

I smirk but quickly hide it with a fake scowl. "Shame on you Abe. Shame. On. You."

Janine rolled her eyes and gave a dramatic sigh. "Fine, but you need to come home right after. Abe and I…well…we have something to tell you." I looked over at the two with suspicion.

"Did you get her pregnant?" I asked.

He smirked. "Not recently."

I rolled my eyes. "Hilarious." I said deadpanned.

"…and then God created the heavens and earth…" Ugh, man I've been in this church for what seems like hours, but every time I nudge Lissa she says it's only been a few minutes. I wish God can create a livelier priest; this man had the charisma of a brick wall. Which is actually an insult to brick walls. He reminded me of Ms. Kirova, the lady-like-bird who reads scriptures to the captive misfits of detention. If you fall asleep she'll smack you with a ruler that is guaranteed to leave an angry red mark.

But for church, instead of dozing off I ran up my phone bill by buying apps – like Fruit Ninja. However, Rhea caught me and snatched my phone away causing my finger to swerve into a bomb. Bitch move. No, bitch isn't appropriate for church. High-strung female move is more proper.

Luckily, I wasn't the only having troubles keeping my eyelids open. There was Christian who came only to be with Lissa. Still, there couple time was limited. Before we came in, Rhea and Eric set rules that Lissa and Christian can only hold hands for twenty seconds with ten minutes in between – heavily monitored by Rhea Dragomir. It was set in place to avoid 'temptation of the flesh' which I think is a fancy way of saying sex. They were desperate to keep Lissa's virginity. You know the virginity that doesn't exist.

After prayer we headed out. Rhea and Eric had somewhere to be so we drove in Lissa's car. Once inside I let out my frustrations.

"God, I'm never going to church again!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, nice way to start that sentence, Rosie." Christian said. "I for one feel very…holy."

"Bullshit!" I said. "I don't feel any different, except maybe a bit for tired."

Lissa sighed but didn't comment. After several moments we pulled into my driveway, I thanked them for the ride and walked into my house. I think back on what my mother said about having to tell me something.

When I walked inside I spotted Abe and Janine in the living room. I sauntered towards them. Mom looked up from the book she was reading. "How was church?" She asked sarcastically.

A thought occurred to me that moment and I fought the devious smile that threatened to come on my lips. "Church was wonderful." I sang and I looked over at mom. I sat on my knees in front of her and spread my arms in a wide gesture, as if embracing the sky. "I found god."

"Really, because I thought he was always in one place." Abe said.

I groan but ignore him. "Mom, I plan on being baptized." I said with a serious face. "I'd love if you came."

"What?" She exclaimed, throwing down her book.

"Don't they only baptize babies?" Asked Abe, puzzled.

I looked over at him. "I am a baby Abe, I'm…" Wait for it. "Reborn!"

"Bullshit!" Janine shouted. For a moment I'm taken back to when I said the same thing to Christian. "You can't really be religious."

I smiled sadly at her and get up. "You're not accepting my new way of life. Hopefully you'll search inside yourself to see the new me. Till then, I'll pray for you." I crossed myself just for dramatic measure. Janine was about to say something else but Abe put his hand on her knee to silence her.

"Maybe because she's a new Christian she can exhibit some of their qualities." He said to her. "Like forgiveness, understanding and patience." Those words directed to me.

"Yes, exactly Abe. Now that I'm religious I feel renewed, uplifted…holy." If Christian can see my now…

"Good, then." Janine said stiffly. "So, Abe and I have something to tell you. Something that may shock you, something that will maybe make you a bit angry, confused or hurt-"

"No, first we need to pray. Now, let's all hold hands and begin." I grabbed onto Abe's hand and Janine and began prayer. I had to rake my brain to remember how to do this. Hmm, what did that preacher do at the end? Start with god, end with Jesus…or something like that. Like when I lost my virginity, I'll wing it.

I closed my eyes and began. "Dear heavenly father I'll like to just take these seconds out of my short day and say…thank you. Thank you for the holy air I breathe, the holy water, the holy floor, the holy walls, the holy hole –"

"Rose we need to talk about something. Wrap this up!" Janine fumed. I ignored her.

"The holy house, the holy chair, the holy T.V, the holy hair-"

"Rose this is important!" Janine yelled and tried to yank her hand away, however I kept it firmly in my grasp.

"The holy nail polish, the holy brush, the holy tampon-"

"Just tell her Janine." Abe said.

"The holy pads, the holy toilet paper, the holy toilet."

"Abe is your father!"

"THE HOLY SHIT!" I open my eyes and yank my hands away from them. "The fuck, mom?"

"Don't you mean the holy fuck?" Abe quipped.

I glared at him, a glare that made flowers wither and babies cry. "Didn't you do enough fucking, Abe!" I seethed. "You're not my father! No, no, no!"

I could feel Janine's glare behind my head. "Rose, don't talk to your father like that." She chastised.

"My father?" I asked. "I'm a bastard! A fucking bastard! I have no father." I glared pointing a finger at her. I couldn't even stand to see their faces so I stomped out of the room in a very childish fashion. It hit me when I got to the steps that I forgot something.

Awkwardly I walked back in, reluctantly grabbed their hands again, closed my eyes and said. "Amen." Then dropped their hands like a hot potato and stormed to my room.

"…and then they just said. "Rose, I am your father." It was like some fucking Star Wars remake but with an attractive actress." I ranted endlessly with Lissa beside me, mindlessly stroking Oscar who purred in her small lap.

"Wow, you complained about them and then gave yourself a compliment. Nice." She commented. I waved off the small insult and asked her what I should do.

"What do you mean? Their getting married in a month. You're going to have to come to terms with the fact."

I sighed and turned around so I was lying on my stomach. I grabbed one of Lissa's stuffed animals and played with its fluffy ears. The unidentifiable animal (a bear I think) had a large tummy and black eyes. What those haunted eyes must have seen…

"It would have been easier knowing that he was just a step-father. There was nothing between us expect annoyance. Now there's this D.N.A strand…" I huffed. "How and I find myself with this stupid strand!"

Lissa looked thoughtful for a second. She was very happy when I announced I wanted to change my life, for the better. She was extremely supportive, jumping in and helping me out. Like when I wanted to reclaim my virginity and abstain. That worked out brilliantly. However, she never gave me an explanation on why she threw me out of the car that one time. She just said she was 'extremely disappointed' but I had a feeling there was more.

"Think of it as a positive. You always wanted to know who your father was." Lissa points out.

She was right. I was always curious about who my father was. When I was a child I imagined him being some super hero and the reason he wasn't with me and mom was because he was saving the world. As I got older, my ideas got more practical. I imagined him being far away or maybe he didn't know I existed. When I reached my teens I just stopped giving a shit. I imagined he was just some sum bag, nothing more than a sperm donor. However, I liked him more than Abe.

It's horrible irony that the mysterious sperm I imagined as my father and Abe are the same person.

Damn.

I need Dimitri. He can make me feel better, with either his tongue or dick. Preferably both. I want him. But I won't have him, not yet. He deserves a woman, not a confused little girl.

Maybe I should check that self-help website again…

"I just need to get my shit together. Maybe then I can be with-" I cut myself short. Shit, I almost revealed being in a sort of relationship with Dimitri. God, if Lissa found out I'll be being kicked out the window.

"Be with whom?" Lissa asked intrigued and then gave me a knowing look. "Perhaps, Dimitri?" My eyes widened and I sat up to look her in the eye. She gives me a smug smirk, probably taken from the Christian Handbook 101. Snarky ass is contaminating my best friend.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

She gave me a shrug and smile. "The way you looked at him Rose. You weren't just fucking him with your eyes. It seemed more like you were imagining your wedding and naming your future children."

"Kylie and Josh." I answered automatically. "Both adopted of course. My body's a temple and there are no visitors."

"Also I always wondered what transpired that night of the party. You never came home. I know, I asked your mom."

I let that sink in for a moment and braced myself for the ridicule that was sure to follow. When it didn't, I spoke. "Aren't you going to chastised me for fucking the principal – again?"

"It wasn't just fucking was it? You had feelings for him, I can tell." I lay back on her bed. Oscar walked near me, cuddling up to my side as if he can feel my distress. I rub his small body, letting his soft fur glide between my fingers. I was usually disgusted by the small creature but right now I needed another warm body cuddling up to me – even if it's an animal.

"I love him, Lissa." I lament. "Like in that sappy Lifetime movie kind of love without all the murdering."

"Then why were you with Adrian?" She asked meekly. "I was so pissed. Probably even more than him. That is if you told him. I just…you were so happy and I was so angry to see you mess it up. Case you haven't noticed, your sort of an unlikable person and this may be your only chance at finding someone to spend their life with you."

Yeah, defiantly from the Christian Handbook 101.

"I was drunk and pathetic." First admitting it. "I can't really blame Adrian, I took the first drink and it never stopped. We went to the hotel room and did some foreplay but I must have drunk dialed Dimitri and he came and stopped it before anything happened."

"Wow, like the damsel in distress."

I rolled my eyes. "I really hate being the damsel. She's some stupid girl that gets into situations that she shouldn't have been in anyways. Then she begs for some handsome knight in shining armor to rescue her and then they fuck like bunnies."

"I know. That's why I made the comparison." She said expressionless.

"Except I didn't get the sex. At least that time."

"Maybe that's why you're so conflicted. You need sex. Find yourself a dick."

I groaned. "I don't just want a dick, Lissa. I want Dimitri's dick!" Lissa's eyes widened and she peeks her eyes behind me. Hesitantly I looked over my shoulder to see a shocked Mrs. Dragomir holding a tray full of cookies and two glasses of milk. Her eyes were widened in shock and disgust and her hands shook a little.

"I wasn't…I'm not…it's not…" I stumbled over the words awkwardly. Lissa remained silent as the grave behind me. "I'm a virgin." I finally blurted.

**A/N – I had no idea what to do with this chapter, sorry for the long wait. It's just a little filler. **


	27. St Vladimir's Harlot

**Chapter Twenty One – St. Vladimir's Harlot. **

It was a moment where you could hear hearts beating, pins dropping and middle aged women exploding.

At that instant, a life might have flashed before Rhea's eyes – probably mine since she's going to kill me for tainting her daughter's mind. Rhea and Eric have ten strict rules for Lissa, rules that are loosely applied to their son Andre.

Rule One – No sex – EVER! (Broken by Aaron and later by Christian, several times.)

Rule Two – No slutty attire (She's conservative but that rule changes when you give her two shots of whiskey)

Rule Three – No tattoos. (Right next to her belly button is a small tattoo that says 'Christian'.)

Rule Four – No body jewelry. (She has a belly ring – I'm jealous.)

Rule Five – No cursing. ("Damn, hell" is the closest Lissa will get to cussing.)

Rule Six – No slutty friends. (Me – exhibit A. Camille – exhibit Tramp)

Rule Seven – No sex.

Rule Eight – No sex.

Rule Nine – No sex

Rule ten – No sex.

I want to believe the last four were just filler but as I got to know Rhea and Eric I knew that it wasn't the case. But ignore those rules, let's go back to rule number six. No slutty friends. I've known Lissa since kindergarten and her parents _tolerated _me. They didn't like that their high class daughter was with some chubby balloon child. It didn't matter to Lissa, thankfully, even if she couldn't fully put her arms around me when we hugged. As I got skinner they grew to like me since I made their daughter look good, like an accessory or something. What they didn't know is that as the weight dropped so did my panties.

They wanted to believe Lissa was an angel, which she is even if she doesn't obey all the rules. But angels aren't supposed to hang with demons – it's just…awkward.

"Did I hear some talk about sex and genitals?" She asked with shaky hands putting the tray of cookies and milk on the nightstand. With her aversion against sex I can't help but wonder how magical her sex life with her husband is like. I assume nothing but the missionary position. Cum and done.

"Rose?" She asked when she got nothing but silent gaping from Lissa and I.

Her cheeks turn red in a mixture of a blush and angry flush. "No slutty friends, Vasilisa! What did we say?"

"Uhm." Lissa stuttered as she grappled for an answer.

"Rose, out! We don't need your diseases dropping everywhere." Rhea yelled. I never seen her angry before, her emotions were always friendly, motherly or just plain indifferent. That and I can't believe she doesn't know how S.T.D's work. I highly think they can just drop everywhere. If that was the case, St. Vladimir's would be quarantined. Oh wait, we are under scrutiny because of that chlamydia outbreak…

Taken me by a strand of my hair she 'escorted' me out of the house with Lissa's protest behind her. Once the heavy front door was close their argument was muted and I had no interest to eavesdrop. As I walked to my car I have no doubt that Rhea spitefully turned on the sprinklers, soaking me so much that I my clothes were mostly see-through. Add that to the clouds forming overhead, rain already falling out. Groaning loudly I trudge to my car I reluctantly drove home. Home sweet home. Where my mother is and my…father.

Awkwardness awaits.

Once I pulled up into the drive way I just sat there for a moment. The feeling was uncomfortable. Knowing my parents was in there – both of them. Not only that but my jeans were starting to stick to my skin and the feeling made me itchy. Unenthusiastically, I got from my car, frowning at the wet stain that outlined my butt and legs on my car seat and slammed the door shut. Seeing the kitchen light on I decided to go through the back door. The key was hidden under a pile of fake dog crap and I skillfully slip through unnoticed. Once up in my room I peeled off my clothes and headed for the shower.

It didn't take long for my mother to come to my room – not knocking. I had a towel wrapped under my shoulders and my hair hanging in wet ringlets down my back.

"Rhea Dragomir called." She said leaning against my threshold. Her cellphone was in her palm. "She told me that you were having sex – with someone with a dick and everything." Failing to raise my eyebrow I looked her way. She held her hand up in defense.

"Her words, not mine." She said. I just looked away. I couldn't handle my mother right now, really not ever. Even talking about sex. My mother knows I'm active. I asked her for B.C when I turned fifteen even though then I'd been having sex for about a year then. A detail she didn't need to know. Telling her I was going to have sex anyways scared her shitless to think that I'd become another statistic holed up with a baby and she'd rather a slutty daughter then a teen mom. I'm not sure about the tossup.

"What about it?" I asked indifferently, trying to get her to leave.

"Nothing it's just I thought…" She trailed off, lost in thought. "Never mind, it's nothing." She walked away after that, closing my door shut afterwards. I stared at it blankly for a moment before preparing for bed.

The next day I pretty much ran out, not wanting to see my mother and defiantly not Abe.

Due to that I ended up getting to school pretty early. The sky still had a morning overcast and the sun had yet to make an appearance. However the air was warm and moist, a left over from last night's storm. Gazing out of the window of my rinky-dink car, eating a cold burrito I picked up from a fast food joint was when Lissa came to my window.

"I'm sorry about my mom last night." She said, her green eyes pleading forgiveness. I shrugged. For me it was water under the bridge. It's not like Rhea tried to forcibly baptize me or anything. Plus I had much worse than Rhea, in the form of a plastic blond Barbie doll by the name of Camille along with the value pack of her friends.

"It's nothing Liss," I said waving away her worries. "Plus I'm sure you got more heat than I did." Lissa groans at this and add that with a face palm, the universal sign of "shit went down".

"You wouldn't believe it! I stayed up till like three in the morning reading scriptures over and over again! She kept harassing me about my sex life; I kept telling her I'm a virgin. I think she's starting to question it. I swear, I'm a step away from a chastity belt." Lissa said, huffing when finished. She caught sight of my burrito and asked for a bite. I handled it over, surprisingly no reluctance. I'm not usually the first person to give food away but it was undercooked and I found a hair in it. After taking more than a 'bite' she handed it back.

"Well I hope your belt comes in green." I said finishing off the burrito. "It'll match your eyes and Christian can be thinking about that as he tries to pick the lock."

"It wouldn't be the first time he gets arrested for breaking and entering." Lissa said with a sly smile. "Well I better get inside, I don't wanna miss the Morning Prayer." Liss, always the devout. She waved good bye and ran up to the entrance where I could see Sparky waiting for her through the side mirrors. I balled up the wrapper, carelessly tossing it out of the open window. I leaned over to open the glove compartment where two condoms, loose change, bottle caps and a half empty bottle of gin were stashed. I grabbed the gin, taking a quick swing before stuffing it back inside. Just to tide me over.

If I knew the day that was ahead I would have taken the whole bottle.

(Later)

You know that feeling of when everyone is on some big surprise and left you out. Then everyone mercilessly taunts you about it. Yeah, that was what my morning was like.

My first class I kept getting odd looks from my classmates, mysteriously mean comments, and sideways glances. Several times the teacher had to intervene because the class was so distracted. Lunch wasn't any better. I asked Lissa what it was about but she seemed just as oblivious as me and except for this morning I haven't seen Christian all day. It's not uncommon that he ditches but he always takes Lissa with him.

Since I wasn't up to deal with the Barbie's I decided to sit in the lone table in the corner. Usually those who were discarded from their clique or have no friends sits over here. I didn't mind though, I liked the seclusion.

After lunch all the seniors had to pile in the auditorium. Since our school is heavily religious, every grade gets abstinence-only classes regularly. Once a month for each grade. They love to heavily instill that sex is terrible. Only people who listens are attentive virgins – the 99 percent remaining goof off or use this period to get some shut eye.

Lissa and I walked into the auditorium together, arms intertwined. I see a few familiar faces in the crowd, including Viktoria who is engaged in a very animated conversation with a fellow student and Eddie and Mason who are in the back. I catch their eyes and wave. Eddie hunches in his seat and looks away, Mason gives me a look I can't decipher and then lets his eyes drift to the floor. Those boys are acting weird – well, weirder than usual.

Lissa and I take a seat, I get the aisle seat. I usually do it to trip passerbies, something to keep me from dying of boredom. On the stage are several large posters, all of which we've seen before. They like to mix it up a bit but it's usually the same thing over and over again. Several teachers taken place next to the stage as onlookers. Dimitri was one of them. In a nice, suit he looked gorgeous and I know I wasn't the only girl (and some guys) looking.

However, when I saw him I think back to the times where there was no barrier – no clothes, just the two of us, naked as the day we were born, together in throngs of ecstasy. How I missed that. How I missed us.

I look away, before I get caught ogling at his body.

The presentation starts with the same thing. A preachy, sermon more like. Although, I must admit this lady does circles around that priest at church. She tries to be engaging and 'hip' by making occasional jokes and keeping things casual instead of it being a lecture.

"I don't see why we need abstinence education." Said Camille, very loudly I might add. The speaker hears this and falters. Just as she is about to pick up again, Camille opens her mouth. "I mean, someone in student body is already making porno so the message is a bit late." The crowd gives a string of "Oohs".

"If anything, Rose should be teaching us how to give her world famous hand jobs." Camille said. Since she was several rows ahead of me, I could only glare at her back and long line of blond hair.

"I don't think Rose is good at giving hand jobs." A boy said from a row two sections over. A burly, stinky football player. His name long forgotten but I remember turning him down for sex last year. The farthest I got with him is when he cornered me in the hallway and I allowed him to touch my breast. However, I couldn't get father with him because a few inches to close triggered my gag reflexes.

"No, she's really good at it. That video didn't show her in her A-game." Another boy said. He was down below, right on the floor – only a few feet from Dimitri. Now this boy, I did indeed sleep with. One of my oh-so-famous "Conquests". I can vaguely remember him, taking him down to the old classroom and climbing on top of him before impaling myself with him. He told me he was a virgin and for some reason, this excited me greatly. Like taking his would somehow give me mine's back. That was two years ago and apparently our little rendezvous turned him out. He was now no longer that geeky virgin but a full blown player.

Memories of him caused my cheek to blush a beet red. I usually taken great pride in these things but since D – wait– what?!

"What video?" I shouted, drawing even more unwanted attention to myself.

"Oh look, the St. Vladimir Harlot has made an appearance." Camille's catty remark evokes snickers of those near enough to hear it. "She can't even keep track of all the films she stars in." This kindles even more laughter.

"Don't listen to her, Rose." Lissa said, being the voice of reason in all the madness. "She's just trying to get a rise out of you."

"Actually Lissa, I'm not trying to get a rise. But if Rose is so ignorant of her actions I minus well just send the evidence." She then pulled her phone from her too-small-to-hold-a-damn-thing purse and played with it for a few moments before a beeping came from my own device. Anxiety and curiosity welled in me. I know I wasn't in any porno, however Camille and the rest of the Barbie's liked to put people's faces on others bodies as crude jokes and also to show that even though she's blond (so swears her hairdresser) she still knows how to use Photoshop.

Scrolling through my other unread text messages. Apparently I missed a party yesterday and got a lot of drunk texts.

From Jill:

_Sex, 2 morrow – bring the stuff. _

From Sydney:

_I misplaced my kidney. _

From Carly:

_Tips on how to get a turtle out of weave? _

Finally scrolling down to Camille's text which has a video attached. Clicking on it I see me. My hair is a mess, I have a dazed look in my eye and I'm slightly wavering. The camera man turns the camera down to capture my naked chest, only thing covering is the black stain of the marker.

"Adrian." The word slipped past my lips, barely audible. He video tapped _that _night. I was totally hammered and Dimitri – of all people – had to give me a recap of what happened to me.

As the video continued to play, I saw that I was on my knees and pointed in front of me was no doubt Adrian's dick. It was hard and he kept rubbing it, pushing it on me – on my neck, my cheek and against my lips. The sound quality for the video was terrible and our voices were nearly muted. Even though the sound was sort of absent, it was obvious Adrian wanted me to touch it, give him a hand or blow job.

I laughed at his advances, which encouraged him to thrust his member in my mouth. I sloppily dodged and laughed again at his attempts. I would usually be furious at someone for trying this but at the time it seemed like I treated it as a game. The power of liquor. In the video I taken hold of his cock, pulling it and putting my mouth near the tip tauntingly, while looking up at the camera seductively. I laughed again, reasons unknown. While in my drunken stupor, I leaned backwards losing my balance and trying to pull Adrian's dick with me.

A numerous number of other beeps tears my eyes away from my small screen. The students, once engrossed in the small drama are now drawn to the screens of their cell phones.

"Oops, I may have just sent that to all my contacts." Camille said with sly grin. "Sorry."

Laughter erupted along with distasteful looks. Judgment is in their eyes and insults on their lips – like they had any right to judge me. It matters little, their words hurt.

"_How can she be so cheap?"_

"_What did you expect, she's the school whore." _

"_She's probably the one who spread Chlamydia around the school."_

"_She'll fuck any dick she can find, then tape it and brag about it." _

"_She's such a slut." _

Tears blurred in my eyes and my cheeks tint red with embarrassment. I heard Dimitri's voice but I couldn't stay to hear. I quickly turned on my heels and ran up the slope to the doors of the auditorium, with their mocking laughter behind me.

Once out of the spot light the tears freely fell. I leaned up against a locker and let my sobs consume my body. Unattractive snot and tears mask my cheeks which are undoubtedly red with my hard swipes across my face. Not that it helped, my efforts only leaving my hands wet, smudging it across my face where the tears hadn't been.

It was as if the cruel words of my classmates kept echoing loudly in my head, replaying like a broken record. But that wasn't the worse part.

The worst part was Dimitri.

I remember once asking him if he thought I was a worn out toy because I let anyone play on my body. He told me the sweetest things, making me feel loved, wanted and most importantly, valuable. I bet his mind is now changed, now he sees what truly is. Nothing but the St. Vladimir whore. With those disastrous thoughts, I crumble to the floor, the cold tiles pressing against my flat palms. With my head down, I continue to sob.

"Rose?" I looked up, my vision blurry but I could recognize that emo hairdo, rattling belt chains and ice blue eyes anywhere. Wiping my eyes once more, I get a clearer vision of Christian. As he walked towards me I could see a slight limp in his steps and his once beautifully pale face marred with forming bruises, one of his eyes seemed to be fused shut.

"Holy shit, Christian." I exclaimed – momentarily forgetting my own troubles. "Who did you fuck over?"

He gave me a crocked smile. "List too long." He said and slid down the locker and sat next to me, with noticeable pain.

"So, you found out about the video?" Asked Christian. His words caused the momentary intermission of tears to restart themselves once more. Since I couldn't form any words, I simply nod.

After an pregnant pause Christian spoke again. "I found out about the video this morning. Some asshole was showing it in the classroom." Another long silence. "Camille told me who is was, some Adrian Iv-whatever, so I planned to skip first period, find him and beat the shit out of him and be back for lunch."

I looked over to him in astonishment. "That was theory anyways."

"I found him at the bar down the street, Camille said he hung out there. I went in there, found his ass and punched the shit out of him. Hardest punch I ever threw – caused my knuckles to bruise." He showed me his fist to show the swelling bruise against his skin. "Then, once he got up he thoroughly and promptly kicked my ass."

It taken me a moment to wrap my head around what Christian said. I never was to 'fond' of Christian, he was a thorn in my side and I dealt with him simply because my best friend loved him to pieces. Truthfully, I thought our feelings to each other was mutual. But Christian, skipping school, talking to Camille (which is as odd and wrong as an Atheist going to Church), and taking a beating for me just showed that maybe, without my knowledge or consent, that our relationship has grown from "The sight of you makes me want to puke" to "You only make me a little nauseous".

And I hugged him for it.

"Hey, what about thoroughly don't you understand, woman!" He said, groaning in my pain. I hesitantly pulled away, tears slowly streaming down, this time out of happiness.

Our little moment was broken when Lissa came storming out of the auditorium, being dragged by Dimitri who on his other side was Camille. My eyes narrow at the sight of her but bulge when I get a look at Lissa.

Her perfectly groomed hair now all of her face and in a tangle that resembles a bird's nest. Her nice, pleated uniform displaced. The buttons of her blouse pulled and ripped, showing off her Hello Kitty bra and her skirt was ruffled.

It looked as if she was either raped or in a fight.

Camille on the other hand looked worse. Her face, marred with four clean cut lines dragging across her cheek, the wounds looking shallow. She had on one shoe, compared to Lissa's no-shoes, one of the heels broken. Also her hair, or what was left of it a mess. The other parts between Lissa's tight grip.

"Give me back my hair, bitch!" Camille yelled, jumping towards Lissa but Dimitri's iron hold kept her in her place.

"Have it!" Screamed Lissa throwing the blond locks over to Camille. "It's cheap extensions anyways."

Dimitri had them close, not suggestive way, but more of detaining them. He looked over towards me and Christian, I quickly look away from his gaze. I'm so not ready to face him.

"What happened to you, Ozera?"

"Got my ass kicked, sir!" Christian answered respectfully. "But it happened off school grounds."

Dimitri sighed. "Come to my office." He paused for moment before adding: "You to, Hathaway."

**AN: I know, it's been a long time. But I want you all to know that never forgot about this story, it's just I had major writers block – like major! I had no idea what to do and I had several copies that only made it halfway before I scrapped them. It's was terrible, I wanted to give a AN to say I was working on it and stuff but I hate when people do that, go in there thinking it's a chapter or something. Such a tease. I know where I'm going now, having the last two, maybe three planned out. I want to finished this by the end of July. So that's, that – leave me a review. :D**


	28. Emotionally Charged Addict

**Chapter Twenty Two – Emotionally Charged Addict **

In the principal's office once more. I've been in here so many times that I can count the dust bunnies behind the bookshelf's, the cracks on the wall and ceiling, the dead ants on the windowsill and the chewed-up gun under the desk – put there by yours truly.

When I'm usually here, I'm usually not on the verge of tears. I hated crying and I'd be damned if I let a few tears stain my face, reddening my checks, stuffing my nose with mucus – I'm not the cutest crier. So I'll hold it in, at least for now.

The other cohorts in here didn't have a frequent fliers pass like me, well maybe except Christian, but Lissa and Camille – St. Vladimir's Angels – not so much. But I better paint a better picture. I sat at the end near the door, Christian beside me than Lissa and Camille – no idea why they're seated together but that's Dimitri's call. Camille was silently seething, pulling on a loose stand of the skirt of combing through her extensions that sat on her lap. Liss was looking pretty smug and proud of herself, fighting a smile. Christian, well, Christian looked like Christian except for a black eye and budding bruises. Besides the occasional upward glances, I kept my gaze down, playing with my fingers.

Dimitri was silent. I could practically hear the cogs working together, thinking of how to engage this problem first. Finally he spoke and like usual, his deep accented voice sent my heart (and other organs) on overdrive.

"Ozera, explain your situation first."

Christian grimaced and Lissa gave his arm a light, encouraging pat. "There's not much to it, Sir." Christian started. "I ditched class to beat up some jerk and he kicked my ass. End of story."

I hesitantly looked up to gauge Dimitri's reaction. His eyes were intently focused on Christian but as if he sensed my stare his brown eyes looked to me and I didn't waste a second in averting my gaze.

"Well I can't punish you for fighting since it was off school grounds but I can punish you for ditching. Latrine duty." Dimitri said, plucking off a Sticky note and scribbling some words on it before handing it to Christian.

Christian groaned and slouched in his seat. "I'll smell like shit again." He sulked.

Dimitri ignored Christian and started to address Lissa and Camille. "Ms. Dragomir, Ms. Conta -"

"Wait," Camille interrupted. "Before you go on, I believe I should not be held at any account with the video considering that I had not taped it." She said and waited a moment before going on. "Also I should not be held accountable with the fight with...her," She said jutting her thumb out at Lissa, as if saying her name was beneath her. "Considering she threw the first punch. But I'll respect and trust your supreme head of this school."

Dimitri leaned back in his chair and looked at Camille who was trying to portray the innocence. Something she wasn't since she was still in her embryonic period.

Lissa cleared her throat in a dramatic fashion. "Well I must be the mature one here and take full responsibility." Lissa starts. "I threw the first punch and should take my punishment," She then turned to Camille. "Instead of trying to thwart it like a little bitch." Whoa, when did Lissa turn into a badass? It was between this morning and lunch. What did those lunch ladies feed her? Dimitri apparently had the same thought, his eyes widened at her language.

"Babe, you don't know how much your turning me on right now." Christian said with a wag of his eyebrows, hard to do when Adrian tried to rearrange it. Christian then peaked over Lissa's shoulder to Camille. "On the other hand your ass kissing needs a little work."

Camille scoffed.

"We can discuss the fight later, right now we need to talk about the video." Dimitri's words turned the room's air somber. Dread settled onto my shoulders once more. Not that it ever left. "Spreading pornography is grounds for expulsion, Miss. Conta."

"But I didn't take the video!" Camille yelled. "It was taken by someone else, I swear. I can't be expelled, I have a spotless record! Can't I get some leniency?" She begged, pathetically so, I may add.

Dimitri looked hesitant to believe that, everyone knew Camille wasn't so perfect. When I was with the teachers of this school Camille was right beside me, her rap sheet probably longer than mines yet because of the willingness to open her legs she had the illusion of a faultless record.

"While you are one of the star students here at St. Vladimir's, your recent actions cast a looming shadow over your good work here." Dimitri said. "No matter how clean and good your previous behaviors were. Something like this can't go overlooked."

The room was silent for a moment. I dared to peak over at Camille, her mouth open in shock and eyes blurry with tears. I couldn't garner any sympathy. If anything I wanted to go over there and shove it in her face and while I'm at it, make what Lissa did look like the appetizer to the main course.

"That can't be!" Shouted Camille, shooting up from her chair. "I'm one of the best students at this god damn school and she is just a whore! Everyone has already seen Rose naked anyways!"

"Miss. Conta that is enough!" Dimitri's voice bellowed, arising from his chair quickly. His voice wasn't angry, just annoyed perhaps – like a principal would act. Even with the desk separating them, Dimitri towered over Camille's willowy frame. He was like a giant in comparison to a squirrel, a blond, balding squirrel. Camille seemed to have cowered, understandably. "Insulting other students won't help your case, Miss Conta. It's best to take your punishment with a bit of grace." This is similar to what Lissa said but with, well, grace. With a sad someone-just-kicked-my-puppy look, Camille flopped down on her chair. Her face faced down for the duration of the meeting.

"Now for you Miss Dragomir," Dimitri started sitting back down as well. "A typical fighting suspension for you. Ten days." Dimitri also handed her a note along with Camille. Lissa still carried a smug smile, even as she looked at her suspension note which will likely earn her a God-filled lecture from her holier-than-thou mother.

Dimitri sat back in his chair a tired look in his eyes, as if this whole conversation exhausted him. "Now is everything settled?" Hardly. For me hell was just beginning – while Camille _should've burned in hell_ Conta is expelled it doesn't mean my troubles just went poof. If anything it's gonna get worse. The Barbie's are gonna have my picture taped on their dartboards and my name at the top of their hit list. I took away a key ring leader and booted out their other one. Lissa can say goodbye to her high class society lunch table. She'll probably be as hated as me, it doesn't matter that she was the Queen Bee of those bitches; she attacked Camille who was only a slither away from taking the crown for herself. With Lissa dating Christian, the residential emo boy and being B.F.F's with me, the county call girl, her prized position was already teetering.

No one answered Dimitri so he dismissed us. As I got up to leave I could nearly feel his eyes burning dark holes into my back. Once his door was closed Camille stormed ahead of us, shoulder bumping me on the way out.

"At least one good thing came out of this." I muttered, watching her retreating figure.

"Yes, me kicking Camille's ass!" Lissa yelled with her fists – which were already bruising – in the air.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetie." Christian said and they engaged in one of those weird nose kisses.

After a few nauseating seconds, Lissa pulled back. "Maybe after I'm done soaking in all my glory, I can teach you to fight." I would have laughed at Christian's expression if it wasn't for the sour mood I was in.

Christian scoffed and continued to face down Lissa. "I can fight! It's just I wasn't warmed up, I was going on anger not strategy…" He then trailed off into this report like tirade of how he 'wasn't ready' and 'not properly equipped'. All of it can be summed up in one word: Bullshit.

Lissa just laughed at his attempts to seem manly. Her emerald eyes then tuned into me. In the mist of her fighting splendor, Christian's lost manhood and Camille's expulsion the thought of what caused this must have slipped through. She walked over to me and engulfed me in her skinny arms. "I'm so sorry, Rosie." She said rubbing my back lovingly.

I wanted to cry. By sheer determination I didn't bawl like a child on Lissa's shoulder. I'll save it for my pillow and spare Lissa's designer shirt. I plastered an obvious fake smile on my face and give Lissa a reassuring pat.

"I'll be fine." Eventually and that's because one day I'll be six feet under and the dead don't retain horrible high school memories. If by chance they do – I'm screwed.

"Are you finishing the day…"

"No way in hell." I said. I'm not even coming tomorrow, or the day after that or the one after that or the next one or the next one – wait, not the next one – that's a weekend. I'll probably be here then.

"That's fine." She said. "Do you want me to come over?" She asked. I shook my head; I really didn't need Lissa there to see me drown in my own tears. I'll have my stuffed animals and band posters do that job.

"I'll be fine, Liss." I repeated. "I'll see you guys later." I walked out of the office and give a small prayer of thanks when I see the halls still empty. I don't want to deal with the stares, the laughter and mockery. In person that is – I'm sure it'll still haunt me in my dreams.

I should have known arriving early would raise the eyebrows of my mother and Abe. However, being in a sullen mood has dulled my foresight and therefore I had to endure their bitching when I walked through the doors.

"Why are you home so early?" My mother asked. No _hey _or _hello_? Janine was seated on the counter, a wine glass in her hand a few papers scattered beside her. Abe was on the stool and spun around at my entrance.

I just looked at her for a moment. I'm not sure if my distress was evident or not, but I hoped that this time she could see it on my face. See that her daughter, the one she carried around for nine months, bathed and fed was not in the best of moods. I hoped that she could see it and know that I had my reasons and that when I was ready I'd talk to her. We had that relationship once. That was before she buried herself in her job and before I became the less rich and brunette version of Camille.

"Well?" She asked. That relationship won't be coming back anytime soon. Sparing another argument, I run up the stairs avoiding her voice calling from below. The barricaded tears begin to fall before I even slam my door shut. I throw my book bag onto the floor and flop onto my bed, my head buried into my pillows with the tears falling mercilessly. Violent sobs wrack through my body and the best I can do is muffle the pathetic sound with the blankets and pillows. It was almost like throwing up; you can't stop once you start. You just hope that your stomach empties out quickly. For me it seemed like eternity but soon enough my sobs turn into silent tears with the occasional hiccup. My nose was stuffed and my eyes were felt dry, despite just crying. I can only grimace in horror of how my face must have looked.

"I thought you'd never stop crying." A voice said. I quickly sit up in my bed and look towards the door. It was slightly ajar but no one was in the hallway. The real culprit was sitting peacefully on my bed. Abe. The nerve!

"Get out of my room!" I tried to scream but my voice was hoarse and dry, the effort was nearly painful. He cocks an eyebrow at me and reaches down and hurls an object my way. I barely catch it in my hands before it hits the floor. I feel the cool glass in my hand and feel the slosh of the liquid inside along with the faint smell that emitted from it. Beer. My dad brought me a beer.

"I thought you might need cheering up." He said when he saw the confused look on my face. "Alcohol isn't the best way to deal with your problems but for the time being it sure as hell helps." I didn't want to mention that alcohol was the main reason I was in this mess anyway, drinking away my problems with the view of a brown glass. I should have given it back to him but you know what they say – old habits die hard.

I lean over to my nightstand and smash the top against the ledge. The lid comes off with a noticeable pop and springs onto the floor, rolling under my bed. I take no time putting the cool material against my lips and tipping back – letting the burn of my familiar friend wash down my throat once more.

"Better?" He asked.

"No." If he thinks one beer will fix everything he's clearly delusional. Probably explains why he's about to marry my mother in a few weeks.

Silence settles for a moment and I take a few more sips from my bottle.

"You want to tell me what happened at school today?" He asked. I glared over to him.

"No." I parrot my earlier answer. In another world with another girl, a beer can have me open up to anyone – in more ways than one. Yet now it's not like that anymore, I'm not like that anymore. Maybe I never was. I was just acting the part. High school handed me a script and I put on an Oscar worthy performance. But it's time for the curtains to fall, to wipe off the makeup and to throw away the script. However, I don't want to go to who I was before. That girl, the one that ate her sorrows away but at the same time shouted and screamed and made herself known no matter if someone or no one agreed. She was also the one that was naïve, trusting and secretly wanting acceptance. She needed to feel wanted by whoever took the offer.

I can't be that girl. She's dead. The whore killed her, suffocated her with an extra-large, extra stretchy condom.

But I don't want to be the other girl either. The one who tried to find love and acceptance on a guy's cock. That girl that tried to fit in with people she hated and was too damn lazy to do her own damn work. That being said, there is nothing wrong with having sex. Girls, guys and hermaphrodites can have as much sex as one desires as long as promiscuity isn't seeded because of emotional turmoil. Then at the end of the day, after everyone's disconnected and you come to that awkward moment where you're putting your clothes on and you don't feel satisfied. You just feel used.

I feel used. And I haven't even had sex in a while.

But the memory is still all too fresh.

"I just want to hear your side of the story." Abe continued. "Lissa's mother called, Rhea, I think her name is." I sighed and closed my eyes, already knowing how this would end.

"She yelled about you tainting her daughter. Apparently Lissa fought someone at school; Rhea said it was because of you. Is that true?" I opened my eyes again and looked at Abe.

"I didn't ask her to fight." While I didn't ask Lissa to fight I can't help but be a little proud of my best friend. The girl wouldn't hurt a fly, yet Camille will be feeling this for days. A small smile comes across my lips as I think of it. "Is that all she said?" I asked. If Rhea blew the whistle on the 'sex tape' well, more like 'foreplay tape' than I can no doubt count on grounding. Doesn't matter if I turn 18 in only a matter of days.

He nodded. "But I know something else is up. You wouldn't be so distraught because of a fight your friend got in. If anything you two would be out celebrating or whatever you teens do. There was a reason for it. Care to tell me?"

"No." I answered bluntly.

"I'm gonna learn sooner or later."

"Then it won't be from me." I keep my eyes trained on my drink. I tilted it back in forth, watching the liquid swish around the bottle with feigned fascination.

"Look Rose, as –"

"Why do you even care?" I asked brusquely. He looked over to me, his eyes so identical to mine. There were a lot of things I can see that I got from Abe - appearance wise. Our skin tone, the almond colored tan, the killer hair and some facial features. Most say I look like Mom did in her younger days but I can defiantly see Abe's influence. For some reason this pisses me off. "It's not like you cared for the past 17 years. The only reason you're in my life now is because you're banging my mom and for some unknown reason you want to marry her. You can't just waltz in her with a beer and expect us to best buds. You're not getting a 'World's best dad' mug this father's day."

I paused for a second, taking another sip. "Unless of course you get me a car. Then it's different."

He gazed at me for a moment; I thought he was thinking about actually getting me a car. "I wish I could change things Rose and nothing I can possibly say will fix that. But I don't want you to think that I don't or didn't ever love you. From the first day I found out you were on the way, you were never far from my thoughts."

Touching.

When he realizes I'm not going to say more he gets up from the bed and walks over to the door. His hand is on the knob when he turned around to look at me. "I know this isn't the best time but your mother and I are going on a trip tomorrow. It was a bit spontaneous but we're treating it as a pre-honeymoon but you're obviously going through some things, we can stay to…comfort you. I'm sure I can get your mother to relent."

Again, touching.

"No thanks. I think I need the time alone." This trip is a blessing in disguise. It'd be easier to mope and cry without the presence of my parents. My sad face would just raise eyebrows and would compel them to talk to me. I get shivers just thinking of it. Especially how the conversation with Abe just went. Abe just nodded before closing the door behind him.

I didn't waste time going back to the infamous pity party.

The pity was in full blast for two days. My old friend Meredith would have had a blast. Though the décor was utterly lacking. No balloons, cake or music. Good music anyways, my mother Tchaikovsky masterpieces cd was playing. On the bright side I had a collecting tower of _Ben and Jerry's _ice cream cartoons collecting on the trash, a riveting masterpiece if I do say so myself. The blinds were all closed creating a dim and intense setting – some might call it depressing – I call those people assholes. The host – that would be me – was looking quite…uhm…hell; I can't even turn that into a plus. I looked like shit, actually worse than shit. I didn't smell that hot either. My eyes were puffy and dry from my endless fountain of tears, my shoulders sagging with the weight of high school dysfunction and my heart ached from the person I silently called but I know would never answer.

So, it's not the worse party I've been to…

My friends, or those remaining, called constantly. Lissa continuously bombarded me with texts asking about my welfare and how I was holding up. She was like a mother, asking if I been eating, showering and getting outside for some nice vitamin D. She was grounded so she couldn't come over and force me to do those things. The one time I was thankful for Rhea.

Christian also texted occasionally. He decided to attend school the other day with the battle wounds and everything. He was getting shit for it – an expected response. Also the fact that he was so close to the blast (with Lissa, Camille and me) people are bombarding him questions. Before everyone ignored him. Now he's the new Camille except without the blond hair and boobs.

And in his words, it's equivalent to hell.

Boo-hoo, I have my own pity to wallow in.

Except for that afternoon I got an unexpected and unwelcome visitor. I was lounging in the living room, the TV station was giving off white noise and I was finishing off the tenth cartoon of Ben and Jerry – my new boyfriends. They won't criticize me for my unholy deeds. Hell, they probably doing some stuff themselves.

The doorbell rang, sending a chime through the household. I scrape my spoon across the bottom of the cartoon, eagerly getting the last bit of goo stuck at the bottom. I decided to ignore it, whoever it was they'd go away eventually.

The doorbell rang again.

Groaning, which was hard to do with a spoon in my mouth, I sat up. As I walked to the door I plopped the cartoon and spoon in the trash. I didn't look through the hole, I didn't care. "Whatever it is, the answer is no!" I yelled at the door before going back to my soft spot on the couch.

The doorbell rang again, accompanied with knocking. Gritting my teeth together I go to the door, unlocking and swinging it open. "I don't want your damn brochures!"

Pale blue eyes started back at me. "Good, because I only preach on Sundays."

I glared at Christian. He was looking just as fucked up as the first time I saw him. If not worse, those bruises were turning a bit yellow mashing terribly with his pale skin. However he still managed to keep that cocky smirk on his face.

"What do you want, Christian?" I bit out. While I had no animosity towards the emo boy, today anyways, I sure as hell didn't want visitors. The Rose pity party only accepts invitations only.

"Wow you look like –"

"Watch it, I know where you live."

"Shit." Christian finished. "Oops. Whatever, you know what they say. When you're ready come and get it na na na na." He said, singing the last part.

My glared softened and a slight smile almost made its way on my lips. "What do you want Christian?" I asked, the question losing its fire the second time around. I even stepped back and allowed him inside. He didn't hesitate. I realized this is the first time he's been inside my house; he's not exactly a welcomed visitor. He looked around for a moment taking in note my closed curtains, trash swept around and empty cartoons.

"Nice place." He said, sarcasm dripping from the words. He walked over to the trash can lifting an overflowing cartoon out. He looked over towards me. "Ice cream fever?"

"More like cold depression." I said sliding onto a barstool. Christian put down his book bag on the counter. He regarded the overflowing dishes with distaste before opening the refrigerator. Inside it was mostly empty. The groceries that my mother bought for their weeklong trip was nearly gone. When you have nothing to do you eat.

I soon got tired of him snooping around my kitchen so I broke the silence. "I'm so tired of asking this question, what are you doing here?"

Christian stood in front of me with the granite countertop separating us. "Lissa was bugging me to check up on you. She can't do it herself because she's been confined to her house. Not a big deal in my opinion, they have a movie theater, spa and an inside pool. The horror." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"You forgot the nun that stalks the halls with an iron ruler."

Christian made a face as I mentioned Rhea, didn't have to say her name but we both knew who I was talking about. "Yeah, that's mainly the problem. You know when Lissa and I hitch to college I'm gonna make a banner that says 'I fucked your daughter – and liked it'."

"She'll send you to hell for that."

Christian scoffed. "She can't do that."

"I wouldn't bet on that. I hear she knows God."

Christian laughed at that but soon enough the air around us grew stale and serious. "In all seriousness, how are you holding up?"

"Not good. That was my last box of ice cream." Christian rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

He just shot me a look that said 'quit bullshitting'. I sighed. While these days I was floundering in my pity, I tried not to think about _why_ I was sad, just the fact that I was sad. Spending time on how I probably lost the little respect I had, some friends and Dimitri would send me into another spiral all together. I wanted to stay afloat for now.

"Horrible." I answered truthfully. "I can't go back to school after this. No way. I can't even believe you went back, so soon that is."

"I have to keep up appearances." Christian said with a shrug. "But it hasn't been easy, as you can imagine. They keep attacking me with questions with you, Camille and Lissa. Where is Lissa? Where is Rose? Why is Camille not here? Who made you their bitch? Excreta."

"Are they still talking about the video?" I wanted to shy away from the question, it haunted me and I kind of already knew the answer: Hell yes!

"Yeah, sadly." Christian said. "But they are talking about another video now. Lissa attacking Camille. Damn, I'm pissed that I wasn't there to see it in person. It looked kick ass on a camera phone, though. See, watch." He said pulling out his phone. He swiped his thumb across the screen and touched a few apps before a video popped up.

It was the auditorium and the fight was already in full swing. It seemed that Lissa had reached across the few isles and pulled Camille and was beating and scratching her face while Camille was laid across the top of the seats, thrashing trying to get away. Camille's Barbie Value pack was screaming yet not doing anything; it seemed that their main goal was to look horrified yet Vogue worthy. Everyone else was just jeering like some blood thirsty crowd waiting to see some extensions snatched away from scalps or teeth knocked out of mouths. The fight went on for less than ten seconds before Dimitri came into the shot and he effortlessly pulled away the two girls.

The video then ended.

"Someone sent this to Mason and he forwarded it to me." Christian said sliding the slick phone back into his pants. "I'm proud of our Lissa, aren't you?"

I smiled and nodded. Lissa was never one to be pushed around but she was one who fought battles with words, not fist. Unlike _some_ people.

"Is she still taunting you for losing?"

"Not anymore but after we left school we crashed at her house and she went all Rocky on her dad's punching bags. Her glory days lasted for about 30 seconds. She broke a nail and then she decided to go back to being our sweet little Lissa." Interesting. I didn't know Lissa's dad had punching bags; he was as conservative as Rhea – if not worse.

"She could have used gloves."

"Nope, apparently they make your hands sweaty and give you warts." Christian said. "I'm glad that phase is over. If I wanted to date some violent Amazonian women I would have went out with you."

I snorted. "Boy, I'm so out of your league." Plus my heart belonged to a certain Russian – but mainly the out of league thing. Christian scoffed.

"Whatever, Rosie." He said coming over the counter and ruffling my already messy hair. "Anyways, I miss my little blond girlfriend. I'm gonna try prison break number four. Hopefully Rhea doesn't send the dogs on me this time."

"I hope she sends the dogs." I muttered but apparently he heard.

"Same old Rose." He sighed. "But in all seriousness if you need to talk you can always call me, maybe."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "God, Christian you listen to too much pop radio. What happened? Did your black cat scratch all your _My Chemical Romance_ records?" The look he sent me was comical.

I see him out the door. "Send Lissa my regards." I yelled as he pulled out of my driveway. He waved me off before disappearing down the road. While I'd never admit it, Christian actually made me feel better. It lifted my spirits just a tad bit. While there still wasn't a light at the end of the tunnel I didn't feel miserable, it's more like depressed now.

Yet there still wasn't any ice cream.

Back to miserable.

Thirty minutes later the doorbell rang. I was once again sprawled out on my couch, this time stuffing Bar-B-Que chips into my face while munching obnoxiously loud. The sound mixed in the Maury show drama. "You are not the father!" Maury said and then some asshole jumps up from his seat, arms spread, celebrating his victory with the roar of the crowd. The girl runs back stage in an overdramatic fashion, probably embarrassed because she said on national television that he was the only one she slept with. Liar. But I can sympathize, like her, everyone now knows I'm a whore when before it was just speculation. _Reasonable_ speculation.

I set the back on the floor and peer over to the door. With all the sweets I consumed in the last twenty four hours those few steps seemed like a mile. The 'Should or Shouldn't I' game played in my head. It could be Christian again, hopefully Jailbreak number four worked and Lissa's with him. While I hate to admit it, I don't want to be alone anymore. With two days with just me and my thoughts, I desire some human to human communication – especially with my best friend.

I decided to get up. Not bothering to clean myself I opened the door as is. And promptly slam it shut when I see a pair of brown eyes staring at me – brown eyes attached to a six foot seven frame. Oh my god! Dimitri's outside – like right now! Are you fucking kidding me? Fate – you cruel, cruel bastard!

I quickly brushed the crumbs from around my mouth and off my shirt. I ran my fingers through my tangled locks, trying to comb out two days' worth of knots with my nails. Do I have time for a shower? Make-up? A new outfit, because while a Tickle-me Elmo shirt and blue sweats might cut it for the house it wasn't the outfit you wear in front of your boyfriend, I mean ex-boyfriend, no, uhm, ex-something.

"Rose?" He called. His voice, oh that voice, how I missed that voice. I melted at the sound. "Roza, can you let me in?" _Roza_, it sounded just as chillingly beautiful as it did before. It made me want to throw myself in his arms and never let go.

Once I deemed myself almost presentable I tensely opened the door. I peeked my head out and looked up at his mighty form. He started down at me with kind, loving eyes.

"You haven't been answering any of my calls." He said. _He called? _I pretty much ignored any call that wasn't Lissa or Christian, fearing it was torment from my classmates – all who are dead to me. I stepped back and opened the door, letting him inside. With his massive, god-like height he seemed to dwarf everything in my modest sized house.

"Sorry I've been kind of busy." I lied as I closed the door.

"You haven't been at school for the last two days." He said looking down at me. I turned and walked to the staircase, sitting on the third step, it helped put distance between us. I couldn't think when I smelt his aftershave, the smell that made goose bumps appear in odd places.

"I can't go back there Dimitri, you know that."

"You still need to go to school to see you're to complete your last year. It won't look good on a college application if you skipped the last few months of school." He said taking a seat next to me – defeating the purpose, still, I couldn't bring myself to move.

"I don't care." I said stubbornly, trying to portray indifference. But I did, while the drama of school, Dimitri and my parents made everything take the backseat, I was still determined with my academics. I'm doing so well I had drop Viktoria a couple of months ago. Since starting high school my grades are good and I'm backtracking.

"Maybe not. But I know some of your friends will miss you if you left." He said. "I know I missed you and we're not even together that often." Was he just saying that? Or did he mean it?

"You're not…" I trailed off, not able to say the words.

He shakes his head. "You should have no fears about my feelings for this matter, Roza. If anything I feel responsible maybe if we were still together we could have avoided this situation." Dimitri, always so chivalrous but I have to take Lissa's words into account 'I must be the mature one here and take full responsibility… Instead of trying to thwart it like a little bitch'. I can't be a little bitch; the job's already taken by Camille Conta. And Dimitri deserves better than having to protect and babysit me. I'm turning 18 in a few days for crying out loud.

"Don't Dimitri; it's not your fault. I should have been more mature, I chose to get drunk and run off with Adrian the blame is solely on me." I said. "But I'm not gonna cry about it, it already happened and I can't erase it." Crying would get me nowhere. So I, Rosemarie Hathaway, declare that this pity party has ended. I can't wallow in my distress; I'd rather wallow in the arms of a hunky Russian.

Dimitri gave me a sideways glance. "Good." Was all he said. "So I suppose you're ready to face the world again?"

I groaned. All because I wasn't knee deep in self-loathing doesn't mean I want to face school. With Camille out it only means I'd get double the ridicule I did before. So not interested. He must have recognized the look on my face because he corrected himself.

"Not necessarily school but maybe you might want to come out with me." He said. Hmm, tempting – a day out with Dimitri doing god knows what.

"Do I have time to get dressed?"

He smiled the expression lighting up his features. "Plenty, jeans and a tee-shirt would do." I smiled and ran upstairs.

It took fifteen minutes in all to shower, brush my teeth and hair and pick out a right outfit. Dimitri told me to go causal but still I didn't want to act careless, I wanted to give off the feeling of an unkempt beauty - trying without actually trying.

I finally settled on some acid washed jeans and a curve hugging plain white tee. Throwing on some flats I ran downstairs to meet up Dimitri. He was found waiting patiently by the door, playing catch with his set of keys. I smiled at him, feeling genuinely happy for the first time in what felt like years.

We were out and in his car in a matter of seconds. Inside an unsettling silence blanketed me. Dimitri, on the other hand, seemed very wound-down with a small smile on his face with his fingers tapping to the horrible country music playing through the car speakers. I didn't comment on how I hated country.

We drove for a good forty five minutes, one horrible song after another and the same silence. I didn't feel as brave as before to start making moves on Dimitri, even the thought of some good car sex didn't outweigh the whole awkwardness. It'd probably bring up memories of how I slept with half the school.

Finally, after a thick patch of deserted landscapes a forest we made it to our destination – a small cabin in the woods. While it looked clean and stable, all cabins had the 'serial killer' theme to it. Don't blame me – blame Hollywood.

"Is this it?" I asked, needing clarification. He nodded and got out, after a second of hesitation I got out. Dimitri already had the door opened and was waiting for me inside. Once inside I quickly took in the closeness and home-like feel of the place. First walking in you see a little kitchenette and a small living room with a plush couch and small retro looking TV set. A door was at the side and from what I can see was a bathroom. At the back of the cabin was a short hallway that lead to a bedroom not furnished with much except for a king sized bed and a lot of books thrown around loosely.

There also was a back, glass double door that overlooked the lake. It seemed to sparkle in the afternoon sunlight. I wouldn't mind going swimming in there.

"Is this your cabin?" I asked Dimitri after I finished my little tour. The question was moot, the western novels that was in the bedroom screamed Dimitri, just like the ones in his house and around his office. I just couldn't believe Dimitri could afford all of it. First the large house, which just houses two people but could fit for ten kids and add a cabin in the woods on top of it. I wonder what the school is paying him.

"Yeah, it was a friend's and he gave it to me on the cheap. I couldn't resist the offer." He said coming to stand next to me. We both gazed outside the screen doors.

"Wanna go swimming?" He asked.

"I didn't bring a swimming suit." I said. Shame, I wouldn't mind prancing around Dimitri with limited clothing.

"You don't need one, it's just us." He said. I looked over to him, confirming what I thought he was suggesting. His eyes meet mine with a suggestive twinkle in them. Fuck limited clothing, going naked is better anyways. I smiled devilishly as I slide open the doors, my shirt already half way up my stomach by the time I reach the lake. I throw it carelessly behind me, quickly followed by the rest of my clothing. Once I was naked, I look over my shoulder to see Dimitri looking on – fully clothed.

Hell no.

"I thought the offer was valid for both of us, Comrade." I said, careful to keep my body angled in a way that he only gets a peak at the side of my breast and my ass.

"I'd much rather watch you."

Is that so? I sauntered over towards him, bearing everything for the world to see. Once I got in touching length, Dimitri couldn't help himself and stuck his arms on my sides. God, I missed his touch. Even though it wasn't entirely sexual, I wanted to moan at the contact.

My hands made their way to his belt, like a pro, having it off his waist in a matter of seconds. Before I worked back on the pants, I trailed up to his shirt, taking off every button at an agonizing pace. I left small, teasing kisses at every piece of skin I uncovered. Once I pushed off his shirt, revealing that chiseled to perfection chest, I started unzipping his pants. He pushed them off, along with his underwear in one clear swoop.

Finally, he was just as naked as I.

Now, this would be the perfect time to start tumbling in the grass as a horny-as-hell couple. But I really wanted to get into the lake. So with a teasing smile, I ran back to the lake, not stopping and diving in. I was submersed into the water, which was surprisingly freezing. I should have known since spring just came in.

Dimitri jumped in a few moments after me. Our splashes apparently scared away all the nearby fishes, which were only guppies as far as I could tell. With hands held we explored the close nook and crannies of the lake. The water was surprisingly clear, with no trash nearby. When my lungs were burning for oxygen I couldn't help but go up. I grasped onto the land, gasping for air with Dimitri right behind me. A smile spread over my face as I saw droplets of water roll down his abs leading below.

"The water is beautiful." I said once I caught my breath. The whole landscape was breath taking, actually. This small portion of lake seemed to actually flow right into a larger one that sat at the base of a few Montana Mountains that were a few miles away from here. Even from the low vintage point, I could see the mountains that rose to the skies.

"It pales in comparison to the beauty before me." He said coming up behind me, wrapping his arms around my torso. "You want to go inside. It's freezing out here."

"Really? Is the Russian comrade complaining about it being cold?" I taunted. "In the summer you probably had icicles hanging from your ass up there."

His laugh sends waves over my back. "Whatever you say Roza." Oh, that name again. So erotic, so sexy…

"Let's get out of here." I told him climbing out. Once fully out of the water, goose bumps rose from my arms and legs. It was ten times colder with the wind whipping around full force. I quickly ran inside to get the warmth of the cabin.

Dimitri, always thinking, picked up my clothes from outside and laid them on a bed and went to fetch me a towel. He came back in only seconds, swiftly wrapping the towel around my shoulders. Sadly, he came back with pants on. How he got dressed so quickly I'll never know.

"Thanks." I said trying to dry off, not bothering with covering myself. He's seen everything already.

"Are you hungry? I can whip up something in the kitchen." I never turn down food so he goes in the kitchen while I get dress and make myself presentable again. Once I was clothed I realized I forgot to bring my phone. Damn, I really hope Abe or my mom doesn't call, not that they'd be to surprise if I dodge their calls. They know I don't really care for them at the moment.

I decided to stay in the bedroom. I heard Dimitri rumbling around the kitchen but I didn't want to intrude. Also didn't want the time I spend in there to become so heart-to-heart moment where he talks to me about us. _Us_. What the hell is us? Are we back together? Does skinny dipping in a freezing pond mean we can both change our Facebook statuses to 'in a relationship'?

It's clear we both miss each other and the delicate touches and words means that no feelings have erased, but does that qualifies an actual relationship? I'm turning 18 tomorrow, technically now the law doesn't stand in our way. I'll be graduating soon so that whole taboo teacher/student thing will be out of the water so what now?

I looked over to the bed, the lone bed. How long am I staying here? All night, a few hours? Will we be sharing the bed if it came to be an all-nighter? If so, how the hell am I supposed to keep my hands to myself? Whatever the case is, I'm certainly not going to be asking those awkward questions.

I go over to the bed and flop down. The covers are soft and the pillows are neatly arranged. It doesn't have the natural Dimitri smell to them so I know it's been a while since he's slept in here. That being said, I wonder how many girls he's brought here?

I immediately shake the thought from my head. Dimitri doesn't pry into my sexual past; I won't do the same to his. Plus, I fear the answer.

Dimitri soon calls me for dinner and while the smell is beyond delicious, I find myself dragging my feet. When I came to the small kitchenette two bowls of soup (I think) on the table.

"I'm in dire need to grocery shopping." He said. "But I was able to make some black bread." What?

"It's Russian, my mother made it a few times back home." I smiled thinking of Dimitri's home. While it was just bread it seemed almost intimate that he was sharing such a thing with me. He doesn't talk about 'home' much, at least that I've noticed. But when he does he gets this glow about him, I know he misses it. Viktoria – not so much.

I took a seat across from him. The table was so small our plates almost touched. Peering at the bread I saw that is was like its name. It bore a dark ebony but wasn't complete black. While it looked strange, I didn't hesitate – it was food after all. Surprisingly it was good. I wonder what other things Dimitri can cook…

"How long am I staying here?" I asked Dimitri after I finished my "bread".

"As long as you want." Dimitri answered without skipping a beat. He picked up both of our plates. I stood up and went with him to the sink, not five feet away.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked, creeping up behind him. Almost on instinct did I wrap my arms around his waist. His skin was surprisingly hot. Mindlessly I began tracing the ridges of his abs that I long since memorized.

"Of course. I can't imagine the trouble you'll get in, being in the middle of the woods and all." He said. "Plus you'd be incredibly bored."

"Don't you have to go to work?"

He shrugged. "I can take off. I have plenty of vacation time saved." Once he was done with the dishes, I let go so he could face me. "The question is what we do during that time." What he was implying wasn't lost on me – not by a long shot. The fact that he bent down to plant a long, luscious kiss on my lips was also a big hint. When our lips met it was similar to a poison, making my body feel numb all over, like my only option was to fall into Dimitri's arms.

Our lips moved in harmony, time didn't make them skip a beat. He was the one to break the kiss.

"We should head to bed." He said breathlessly. I nodded. While he didn't say it in the way that implied a night of lovemaking I still found the idea of cuddling up with Dimitri all night irresistible. I smiled just thinking of it.

"I guess I'll have to sleep in my birthday suit since I didn't bring anything else." I said flirtatiously.

He laughed. "I don't think I could handle you naked next to me. I'm sure I have an old shirt you can wear."

Damn.

Dimitri gave me an old shirt, smelling of clean linen, to replace my shirt and jeans. While it was ten sizes to big it was beyond comfortable. It's something about a man's tee-shirt that makes woman all weak kneed. Whatever it is, it certainly worked for me.

We both crawled into bed together. I'm happy there wasn't any awkward 'who sleeps where' issues. It was like we already knew, that it was already programmed into our minds that we belong next to each other.

From where I laid, I had a perfect view of the outside. The moonlight looked majestic upon the clear waters of the lake. While the view would have lulled most to sleep, it was a bit hard with Dimitri's body pressed against me from behind. His breathing was soft and steady, I assumed he was asleep.

It gave me time to think. This moment of complete silence was oh-so-rare with my group of friends and not to mention when it comes through only bad thoughts seem to penetrate the silence. This time was different, oddly so. It seemed as if I was at complete peace when I was far from it. It'd take more than one hot Russian to cure my fears.

School was a major fear.

If I go back – emphasis on if – I would do it when Lissa gets off suspension. I can't possibly handle going back without back up. Christian doesn't count. He just got his ass ripped a new one by Adrian but on the other hand I can count on him to back me up if needed. Even if he gets his ass kicked – again. Still it's a lot to think about.

God, how can I think with this man behind me?!

I sighed. It was soft but apparently Dimitri heard it.

"Roza, are you up?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm up."

Dimitri was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "Penny for your thoughts?"

I didn't want to reveal to Dimitri what was troubling me. Though, Dimitri is smart and it wouldn't take much to put two and two together. Minus well be upfront.

"I'm thinking about returning to school." I said truthfully. "It's gonna be hell, I just know it." Dimitri didn't deny it. He knew it was true.

"Probably," He admitted. "But not going to school will make it seem like your running away from it. You don't seem like the woman to run away from anything." Woman – not girl. Is that how Dimitri sees me? An adult even though as we speak there is a very provocative video spreading like wild fire throughout the school?

In hindsight, that's a very, very adult thing to do.

"I'm not but…it's hard, Dimitri. I wanna be strong, I really do. It's just that Adrian, that bastard, really hurt me. Camille didn't help in the matter either."

Dimitri didn't say anything but I felt him pull me closer. His hand crept up my shirt, resting on my stomach rubbing circles with his thumb. It wasn't sexual, just comforting. Right then, I needed comforting.

"How do you know this Adrian?" He asked. I feared this question. I knew eventually someone will ask me about Adrian. I never even told Lissa that he popped the cherry. Why would I want to? Adrian was older than me and only had drunken sex with me because he couldn't bear to do the job sober.

Should I tell Dimitri? Should I give him the full sob story of it all, or only bits and pieces?

"He's an old…lover. Of sorts." I said.

"Of sorts?" He inquired. Even though my back was towards him, I could practically hear that eyebrow raising.

"Yeah…uhm, I don't really want to get into it." I admitted. I was on the verge of just saying it, telling him everything but chickened out the last minute.

"It might be better to get it off your chest."

No it won't. Like boobs, they may sag and drag me down one day but I'd rather it be on my chest then off.

"Rose, if we're going to be in a relationship than I should know everything that's bothering you. How can I help you if you don't trust me enough to confide in me? All I want to do is help you."

I turn around to face him. Seeing his brown eyes in the dim light was almost my undoing. "I know how you can help." I said and reached up and brought him down. Our lips met in a clash of lust and anger. Mine, mostly. I couldn't keep away, I wanted to portray every emotion I felt into him. So I don't have to use words.

I hooked my leg over his hip, grounding into his pelvis. Only a few articles of clothing kept up from fully connecting. And I know he wanted to, I could feel the budding hard on through his pajamas. I pushed his mouth open, letting our tongues intermingle. I was just about to hook my finger over his pants when he pushed me away.

Breathless he said. "I know what your problem is."

"I know to." I said, just as breathless. "I'm horny as hell." I then tried to grab onto him again when he pushed me back for a second time. The fuck?

"No, that's not it." I'm pretty sure it is. "It's that you have sex when you're emotional. Like now. You were fine a few minutes ago but now you insatiable. Also a few months ago with that kid in the basement, you were upset that I didn't talk to you. And with Adrian only weeks ago, we had an argument and you went off with him. God Rose, do you even like sex?"

I promptly sat up. Dimitri leaned back against the headboard of the bed, making us eye to eye. "What kind of question is that? Of course I like sex! That's why I'm the school whore, Dimitri! I have sex because I like it and did it on an almost daily basis with different boys and that girl once. Also if this is just some heavily sugar coated way of calling me some emotional charged sex addict then you can go fuck yourself." I yelled.

This would have been the perfect time to storm out. It wouldn't have been better if it was professionally choreographed – yet that little thing called reality told me that I was in the middle of nowhere without a car or cell phone. If I walk out I'll get lost or killed by some wild animal that's lurking in the woods. Not to mention that it's freezing outside. While Montana is just heating up the temperature drops at night.

Instead I stayed in bed next to him. My arms were crossed and I was glaring at nothing in particular with tears gathering in my eyes.

"Roza, I didn't mean to offend you. I just want to help you." He said. He brought me closer to him, I didn't fight it. I fit so perfectly at his side, even if he was pissing me off. "I love you."

Oh. My. God.

Did he just…? No, I mean…really?

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know it." With that he kissed the top of my head, leaving his lips there for a moment. We stayed in that position for a while, him holding me to him and drawing mindless circles on my back. I didn't know what to do? What do I do? Saying the words 'I love you' back would be heartfelt but awfully cliché – plus Dimitri already heard the words. He knew how I felt.

So I'll show him instead.

With little thought, I turned around and straddled him. Besides his bare chest, he wasn't nearly as naked as I would have liked. He had on pants and a top of his grey boxers been peeking out, not to mention the blanket separated me from him.

"Roza, I thought we-"

"No," I said. "You're wrong, I like sex. I like it a lot and yes, I may be some emotional sex addict but you know what? When we had sex, it wasn't sex, it was so different, so beautiful and so good! The best I've ever had and it wasn't just because you have a big dick and are really talented – but it's because I felt emotion. It wasn't just sex, it was making love and that's what I want to do with you. Now. Here," I confessed. "That is if you want to." I'd wouldn't want to rape the man.

I was pretty much breathless at the confession, not only because of the rushed out words but because of the anticipation and the heartbreak I'd feel if he turned me down.

Half of Dimitri's face was shrouded in shadows yet I could see the brown orbs perfectly.

Slowly, ever so slowly he carefully took hold of the white tee-shirt hanging loosely on my body. He crumpled up the edges in his fist before lifting it up, over my hips, past my navel and stopping right under of my breast. I look down, seeing his left hand holding the tee-shirt and the other sweetly caressing my abdominal.

He traces his fingers at my curves, across the flat plains of my stomach and around my bellybutton.

"Do you ever want children?" He asked. His voice was low it was almost like I didn't hear it. Then the question hits me. Children. I used to shutter at the thought. I'd always taken my birth control religiously to avoid just that. It gave me nightmares to think of getting pregnant anytime soon – especially with spawn of those boys that I used to fuck. But children with Dimitri in the future? I almost smiled at the thought.

"One day." I said. I didn't want to tell him that I already named our future children. What were their names again? What kind of mother am I to forget my future children's names? Those kids are screwed.

Dimitri gives a ghost of a smile at my answer. Then then proceeds to lift the shirt higher till my breast were visible. My nipples hardened at the cool air of the cabin and Dimitri's erotic gaze. His right hand trails upward till they reach the underside of my breast, giving them a tantalizing feel. His hand cups one and they fit perfectly in his palm. My breathing comes out fast, near panting. I wanted beautiful love making but I also wanted him to ravish me – in way only he knows how to do.

Almost like he heard my thoughts, his hand trails higher into the danger zone. He circles my breast with his finger and goes to the small areola. Without warning he gives my nipple a sharp twist. The motion causes my breath to hitch and even through the minor pain is great pleasure. I wanted him to do it again.

And he does, giving little pitches with rubbing in-between. The motion causes my panties to moisten and insides to tighten with eagerness. "Mmm" I moaned, biting on my lip. It was a great pleasure but not enough to cause toe-curling screams. But this is just the start.

"You like that, Roza?" He asked his voice breathless.

"Yes, oh god, yes." I said arching my back to give him a better shot. He gives me a chillingly sexy smile and without warning dips his head down and start to suck on the abused nipple. My breathing completely stops as I feel his warm and wet tongue lapping over my breast.

My mouth opened in silent gasps, not yet screaming but not enough to keep it closed. The burning within me is too hot. It seemed like the fire would consume me and Dimitri is nice in covered from the waist down and I'm in no position to change that. So instead I let my hand slip below to my underwear.

From touch I can tell the clothe is moist and wet. All Dimitri's doing. His attention is so fixated up above he can't see the finished product. Oh well. I pushed my panties aside taking my finger to my damp and leaking core. My body shudders in thanks to myself as I give it some much needed attention. I go straight to my clit, readying to give it a nice rubbing when Dimitri's hand catches my wrist in mid-action.

"No, no Roza. This is for me to play with." He said in accent, thicker it seems with his arousal. Of course this only made me hornier.

I leaned down to his ear, letting my lips caress the lobe. "Then play with me." I whispered, and noise between a growl and a roar erupts from Dimitri's chest and the next thing I know I'm being flown and dropped. Dimitri appears right above me, in between my legs. Right where I want him. If only those pants were off.

Dimitri then grabs the shirt, forgetting about nice and gentle and takes it off my body. With his vigor I'm surprised it floated across the room in one piece. I watched it fall onto the floor and look back at Dimitri.

"Are you gonna take me now?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Soon." He said cryptically.

Dimitri's attention then went to my underwear. I was slightly disappointed that he didn't give attention to my other breast but giddy when I found out he was going straight for the Promised Land.

His hands skim over the black lacy fabric. I shivered. His index finger then traced the damp slit, touching me but not _touching_ me. Damn him. "You're so wet Roza." He moaned.

"Yes," I breathed. "All for you."

Then I realized. I might be horny, but I wouldn't be doing my part if my partner isn't just as anxious. I looked down, stopping to stare at his masculine chest, then going further till I see the large tent in his pants. Oh – I'm defiantly not the only one who wants to "connection".

Dimitri then dips his head down to my underwear, breathing in the scent. "So wonderful." I think he whispers but his voice is too low for me to hear.

He slowly peels off my underwear; it clings to my bare skin for a moment before separating. I lift my hips to give him easier access. As he slowly lowers the material, he leaves soft, sucking kisses on my skin. Once the panties are off, he balls them in his fist and throws them across the room. Then he's back on me. I'm naked and the air in the cabin is cool, but my skin was burning. With Dimitri's bare chest against mine, lava flowed between us. Our mouths met in an explosion of passion. Our tongues twirled together in a sinful dance. I grabbed onto Dimitri's shoulder and hooked a leg over his waist.

Trying to get to his cock would be to no avail I'll have to just take his abs. To relief the burning, I grounded myself against him and began to rock steadily. My own ministrations helped but Dimitri wasn't having it. He unhooked my legs from around him till I was just spread out and without breaking the kiss, he thrust his fingers inside. I moaned into his mouth and gripped him tighter, pulling me into him.

Dimitri's fingers were merciless, inside and out they went with a steady rhythm. I was quivering under him by the time he curled his fingers touching that "special" spot. With the angle in he was thrusting he also brushed against my clit more times than one.

I broke apart our everlasting kiss to breathe. "Oh yes Dimitri! Harder…oh…yes, right there. More!" The rest of my words fell apart in pleasure, my tongue no longer able to make full sentence of even words that counted more than three letters.

Dimitri was like a cephalopod, moving his lips from mine to my neck. I arched my back, almost like I wanted to physically climb to satisfaction. Just as I felt the muscles tighten, Dimitri pulls out.

I stared up at him, seeing his mischievous face looking down at me. "Wh-why'd you stop?" I asked on the verge of whining. Dimitri said nothing as he lowered himself down and began to lap up to perpetually flowing juices. The sight itself was damn near orgasm making. I was already sweating (sweating when it's damn near sixty degrees in the cabin) and naked and seeing Dimitri, nothing but a mop of hair from my view was nothing short of amazing.

I had this done before. It'd only be so many times that I'd give a blow job and not complain about the other end of the bargain. But the boys I did it with were either to "grossed out" and the older men wanted to do so just to keep up with me but it's obvious they had little experience and their tongues resembled that of a dog licking up water.

Dimitri on the other hand. He could be like rough and messy yet change and be slow and sensual – a delectable torture. His tongue rolled up and down my slit, rolling around my clit and biting at my folds. I wasn't having any of it – I took hold of Dimitri's brown hair and held him to me. He took the hint and before I knew it his mouth surrounded my wanting clit.

I screamed, like, screamed as a powerful wave of pleasure washed over me. It drowned me in its essence and the only thing that I could truly comprehend was Dimitri, me and that tongue of his.

Dimitri, being the kind gentlemen he is, rode it out for me. He milked every ounce I could get from that one orgasm. Once he was done he climbed back up to give me a wet kiss on the mouth. A very wet kiss, one that I wasn't sure was coming from him or what he got from me.

We broke apart with an audible pop. "You taste so sweet, Roza." He said. I blushed at the comment. The hell? Since when do I blush?

"You taste good to Dimitri." I said. "But it's been a while, I think I need to refresh my memory." I told him seductively. I pushed him back so he was leaning on his elbows and crawled up to him like a sexy kitten. I leave light kisses on his abdominal before I reach the band on his pajamas. I unknot the draw string with a slowness that matched his pace prior, I wanted to shout "Karma" when I saw his agonized expression. When my fun was done, I wanted to get to the heart of it. Once the strings were undone I took his pants and boxes and shoved them down his legs. I wanted no time wasted to see my prize.

There it was.

In all of its glory and none of my vivid memories did his dick any justice. It stood proud and erect on its nine inches and just a breath away from my face. I truly thought I might just start salivating just looking at it.

I looked up at Dimitri with a smirk before I took the famed joy-stick in my hands and began a slow rub up and down. I was pleased when pre-cum beaded at the top, making lubricating easier, but even if it hadn't – I'd be using my mouth in a minute. I leaned forth and let my tongue roll over the slit, gathering his essence in my mouth. I made sure to keep eye contact with Dimitri.

"Mmm." I moaned. The pre-cum was always a bit sweeter than the harder stuff. Although I wanted to continue tasting him, I couldn't let it go to waste and instead used it to rub over him. My pace slowly increased, moving the foreskin up till it nearly obstructed the view of his head, till it went back down. I continued this for a moment and a wicked smile was placed on my lips when I saw Dimitri's head back in ecstasy with his hands gripping the bed sheets.

Just he wait.

Once I saw him nice and good, yet not ready to bubble over, I placed kisses over his cock. I let my tongue roll a lot, like a sloppy French kiss and then moved back to his head to cover it with my lips.

A moan that didn't sound human came from his mouth. In spite of the tip of his cock being in my mouth I still smiled. I loved pleasuring Dimitri – I want to do it for many years into the feature. I moved down further till I got right under the head – the most sensitive spot. I attacked harshly, not leaving room for mercy.

I swirled my mouth around the sensitive area and when I felt Dimitri was going to blow, I moved lower – relieving the pressure but still giving pleasure.

"R-Roza, Roza." Dimitri panted, he tapped on my shoulder but I assume it's to give warning. Why would I want warning? I want everything he can give me.

With that in mind, I sucked harder. I pretended it was a lollipop and I hadn't tasted sugar in years. But without warning, I'm once again thrown from my position and onto my back.

"Why'd you stop me?" I asked and feigned hurt. "I had a good rhythm going."

Dimitri smiled. "That you did, Roza. But I want to save it all for you." My heart raced – this is it! The time has come. With both of us fully arouse and just wanted to connect in the ultimate physical expression of our love, this will be it!

Dimitri kicked the rest of his pants off – leaving him as naked as me. I was to amazed and excited to smile. Instead I obediently spread my legs and watched him move between them. I pressed the insides of my thighs to his hips and pulled him down for a kiss. Our lips once again met and this time it was more sensual and sweet than sexual.

_This_ is how I say "I love you".

Not breaking the kiss, I felt Dimitri line himself up with me. He didn't bother with the teasing, the want was already obvious and the lust was suffocating. I wanted him. I _needed_ him.

He must've felt the same way because in one second he thrust inside. It was swift and I'm surprised I didn't orgasm on that alone. He broke the kiss but didn't move apart. Instead his forehead was pressed to mine, chest to chest, body to body. Not even air could come between us.

I loved it.

The intimacy was superior to any other feelings, any other highs or lows. It was amazing, spectacular but those words fall short to the actual feeling. It's indescribable.

And that was only the emotional part.

The feeling of the sex, or loving making, was astonishing. Dimitri thrust in and out of me with a wild, animal like passion. Inside I felt every part of him. His thrust were hard and made contact with my cervix several times. He filled me completely. Not to be outdone, I thrust my hips upwards to meet his. While his grunt was almost silent, I felt it rumble in his chest. This made me all the more confident.

His thrust speed up, so quickly that I could hear the skin-on-skin contact, each slap echoing in the empty cabin. Our moans mix together like our kisses – his noises and mine become so intertwined that I can't detect who's moaning what.

I felt an orgasm building up. Slowly. It coils in my stomach and insides, leaving me in a breathless grip. I didn't want to be alone. I squeeze my insides, kind of like holding in when you have to pee, to get Dimitri to come with me. I didn't want to be riding the wave solo.

A grunt leaves Dimitri and his eyes open to stare into mine. The most intimate moment. His eyes were so…brown, and beautiful up-close. I could stare into them forever. With one final thrust, I feel the spurts of cum come inside me, just in time for an orgasm that leaves whirling.

Reluctantly Dimitri disconnects himself from me but doesn't get off my body for another minute. I didn't mind. With a kiss to my brow he plops down next to me. When our bodies disconnect, I feel a lot of sweat caked onto my chest.

I turn my head to look at him. He's looking at me with a small smile. That gaze says a thousand words. Well, only three but on a continuous loop. _I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._ _I love you. _

He throws the covers back over us, the air brushing away the previous fiery heat. We don't cuddle up together – much to my disappointment. But his presence is enough, his words "I love you" still playing in my head like a pop song. I smiled thinking of our future – whatever it may hold.

Perhaps I lied when I said his presence is enough. So I seek out his hand, finding it laying on top of the blanket. Totally holdable.

I rest my hand in his palm, my fingers entwined with his.

Now _this_ is enough.

***Super Long A/N***

**A/N –I wanted to push this chapter out and leave with no explanation of where I've been or what I've been doing that left you hanging. Those of you that are still there anyways. Well, first things first and that is a big I'm so, so sorry! Now that groveling is over, I want to celebrate and say that this is the longest chapter of this story and longest chapter I've ever written. WOO! Next I want to give formal thanks to all the people that messaged me and reviewed after months of being A.W.O.L – you guys remembered! It was touching and every message implanted a seed of guilt that got my ass to my computer. Now, I'm sure you want to know why I've been gone. Well, hold onto you seats. Get ready to be disappointed. **

**I lost inspiration. I lost motive and my drive. Note that I didn't say I had writers block – my arch nemesis – no I just didn't feel like writing. I realized that on some level I wasn't into "writing" anymore. I felt like I was doing it for you guys instead of because I wanted to. That may sound bitchy, but it's true. It made me question a lot because I put so much of my time and energy into writing. It's what I wanted to do for years and it was starting to unravel. **

**This story has a happy ending, obviously. Anyways, what got me out of my 'funk' was writing, actually. But not publishing anything on the internet, I just wrote for myself and it reminded me of why I liked it in the first place. I originally did FanFic (and other sites) because I wanted to talk to other writers and get better with serious stuff but then I realized I'm not doing anything else, and I wasn't for a long time. It made me sad, like this emoticon - :(**** but I'm doing it now and I can balance FanFiction too! Cause even though I took an unannounced hiatus, I still love writing on here. When I get a review and feedback, it makes me happy in ways I can't truly explain. With that in mind, this last week I've been glued to my keyboard finishing this chapter. Sleepless nights and my mom's coffee brought me here today. **

**So that's it folks. I will be trying to get the last few chapters out within the coming months. Oh, one last thing, to anyone reading my other works – don't worry – I'm working on it. **

**Bye for now.**

**:) **


End file.
